Solangelo Magic
by Pandemonium King
Summary: When Peeves the poltergeist takes his shenanigans too far, who better to call than the ghost king, Death Breath himself, Nico di Angelo? When Nico's continuous nightmares start affecting the whole camp, Will takes matters into his own hands. When the two grow unexpectedly close, Will refuses to let Nico go alone. Next generation HP, Post HoO Pre ToA, which means Leo's still dead :(
1. Chapter 1 Crush

**Chapter one**

Nico's POV:

"I still don't get why I have to sleep in the infirmary now every night," I said.

Will and I were in the infirmary. He was being so annoying it was adorable. But that's irrelevant. Obviously.

"I told you, Nico. It's your nightmares, they're freaking everybody out!" Will answered. "Can you elaborate on that? Because you're _not_ very good at explaining," I grumbled back. "Listen, every time you have a nightmare about Tartarus, your powers go berserk. And frankly, it's not very good for your health. Or anybody else's," He added.

That made me mad. Why should he care about my health? I mean sure, I'm grateful that this hot- I mean… nice, dude cares about me. But the healy healthy son of Apollo thing he does is kind of annoying. And _sweet._ Who said that? Not me.

"And so I need to sleep in the infirmary because…?" I said, doing circular motions with my hands, like, "aaaand?" "The infirmary is the farthest away place from the cabins that you could sleep in and closest to the Apollo cabin, except for the big house, wich you would probably destroy if I didn't get there in time to wake you up," Will answered.

This was true, so naturally, it made me even madder. Will is the only person at camp who tried to wake me up and didn't end up in the infirmary, without even succeeding to wake me up.

"Fine. I'll sleep in the infirmary from now on," I said reluctantly. "Good, you start tonight," Will said as a huge grin spread across his face.


	2. Chapter 2 Body Shy

**Chapter Two**

Will's POV:

I had originally planned to be sleeping in the infirmary _with_ Nico, but I didn't have the nerve to say so. I blew it.

I like Nico. There. I said it. Happy? But I can never tell Nico that I like him. I'm not suicidal. If Nico found out somebody liked him, I don't know what he would do, but it wouldn't be good. I've seen Nico deny people when they tease him for having a crush, or someone having a crush on _him_. Actually that last part is a lie. I don't think anyone else has ever even had a crush on him. I don't think anyone else sees him as he really is. _Alive_. Just because he's the son of Hades doesn't make him dead. Gods, I sound like Belle from OUAT. " _I see the good in you, Rumple"._

I wanted not only to protect Nico (and everyone else I guess) from his problem, but to solve it, too. That's why I made my way to the Hypnos cabin, after everyone in it was asleep (that would be six PM) to meet Clovis.

"No," Clovis said "I'm not doing that. No way."

After I threatened Clovis to tell Chiron about his secret stash of sleeping drugs (Stoll brothers, 5 drachmas a pill) he followed me to the infirmary.

I opened the door. Then immediately closed it back. I should've knocked. I should've knocked. I should've knocked.

Nico was getting into his pajamas. He wasn't wearing anything except for his boxers. Thank the gods. I don't think he noticed me.

I knocked.

"Come in"

I carefully opened the door. His shirt looked like it was put on hastily, and carelessly. Maybe he was body shy.

"I brought Clovis," I said as I walked in. "I can see that," said Nico "but why?" "He wants me to enter your dreams and interpret them," Clovis said.

Nico gave me a look of pure horror.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said. "Nico has spoken ok lets go I'm going ok bye," Clovis said at a fast pace and started quickly creeping towards the door.

"hold it," I said sternly "you're not going anywhere." Clovis, halfway to the door, stopped. He slumped his shoulders and walked back to us sluggishly. He looked really nervous. I felt sorry for him. But, priorities.

I realized this was my last chance to subliminally sleep in the infirmary with Nico.

"OK night guys," I said. I climbed into one of the bunks in my jeans and CHB tee and covered myself in the blankets.

"what are you doing?" Nico asked nervously. "Ummm, I'm going to bed," I answered bluntly.

Nico looked horror stricken again.

"Ummm, I don't like sharing rooms with people," he said. "What about me?" Clovis asked. This time it was Nico's turn to be blunt. "you're necessary" "Umm, cool," Clovis said.

My heart sank into the deepest depths of whatever the metaphor is.

"Oh, ok," I said "I'll just go then" and I hurried out.


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmare

**Chapter Three**

Nico's POV:

I knew this wouldn't be a good idea. I just knew it.

As soon as I fell asleep, I was falling into Tartarus.

I landed on the hard ground with a terrifying crunch. Every inch of my body hurt. My leg was bent in a way it was agonizing just to _look_ at. Broken. I fished a plastic baggie out of my pack and popped a cube of ambrosia into my mouth. My leg twisted back into place. It was disgusting to look at. I felt like I was going to vomit. Then in a horrifying moment I realized that there was nothing left in the baggie. Where did all the ambrosia go? That meant I had to drink from the river Phlegethon. Dammit. Just my luck. I started making my way down. Down to the doors of death.

Watching myself relive the horror of Tartarus, I realized just how lucky I am to be alive. Even _sane_.

Then the part of the dream that lets you separate it from reality happened. Clovis fell on the ground next to me. He was groaning in realistic pain but otherwise uninjured.

"get up," I said to him. He got up.

"Is this Tartarus?" he asked. "Yup, the most depressing and evil place on earth. _ever_ ," I answered. "Shitty," Clovis said. "You can say that again," I said back.

"I doesn't look scary yet, but whatever is about to happen, you **_CAN NOT_** repeat to _anyone._ Do you understand me?" I said grimly. Clovis gulped. He was scared. Not of Tartarus, but of _me._ Typical. Everyone thinks I'm so scary. Like I'm dead. _No one_ thinks otherwise.

"ok," he managed. "But what is about to happen?" "you'll see soon enough, right about now."

And it did happen.

Dream me stopped dead in his tracks, and stared in horror as the ground split in two in front of him. Skeletons burst out, along with Percy. They started attacking him mercilessly while dream me was on his knees. Crying and screaming at the skeletons to stop hurting him. But he couldn't control them. Then Percy ran away, the skeletons trailing behind him.

Dream me got up, and started walking in a different direction. Shivering, despite the intense heat.

Clovis broke the silence. "Why do you care so much abo-" he stopped talking when I gave him my most murderous look. Tears in my eyes. "Uh- oh…." Clovis said. "ya. ' _oh'"_ I shot back.

Then dream me turned a corner, and was surprised to see Bianca behind it. I, on the other hand, was not. This happens every. Single. Night. And its decreasing my sanity slowly, but surely.

"Percy promised you he would protect me. You _trusted_ him. This is **_your fault!"_** she said. "w-what?" dream me asked. "your fault. I'm dead because of **_YOU!"_** she shrieked. " _No! No! No!"_ dream me screamed. And cried. And yelled.

Tears welled up in my eyes. Clovis looked at me. I looked away. No one can see me like this. If my reputation stops me from being obligated to socialize, I don't want to ruin it _._

Then Bianca did the usual. She slapped dream me across the face and ran. Never to be seen again (until the next night).

Dream me continued walking. The out of nowhere, Will showed up. Shit.

I looked at Clovis. "Never talk about this to **_anyone_** unless you like sleeping in coffins," I said menacingly. "Uhhh… o-ok," Clovis said cautiously.

"Will!" dream called to him "Will! _Will!_ " dream me ran up to Will. Will looked stern.

"Will, I need to tell you something," dream me said. "Will, I like you."

Clovis looked completely shocked.

"not a word," I said.

" **Too bad, Nico. I'll never love you**."


	4. Chapter 4 Kiss

**Chapter four**

Will's POV:

I heard screaming.

Kayla Knowles was shaking me awake. "Will! Nico! Go!" she yelled.

I bolted out the door in nothing but my pajama pants and ran to the infirmary.

There were skeletons and ghosts everywhere. They were hacking at walls and doors of every cabin. Except for the Apollo cabin. Weird.

I pushed the infirmary door open to see Clovis sitting on the bed farthest away from Nico, shaking.

"What are you waiting for!?" he screamed. "Wake him up!" I didn't need any more convincing. I ran to Nico's bed and shook him. Saying: Come on Nico… time to wake up… I'm here for you…

The noises outside died down as Nico's beautiful dark eyes fluttered open.

Nico must have come to his senses and realized I was still holding on to him tightly. He tried to squirm out of my hands but instead I just gave him a big hug. With Nico facing Clovis, Clovis must have seen something that I didn't, because he started snickering loudly. I felt Nico wiggle his arm out of my embrace so he could gesture something to Clovis. I don't know what it was, but it shut him up.

I finally pulled away from our hug. I stared at Nico, and Nico stared back. I heard Clovis shuffling behind us and before I knew it Nico was kissing me.

I was so shocked. I didn't know what do to. All I could think was "HELP!?" but it was _amazing_. Before I could kiss back Nico pulled away and dashed out the door.

I just stood there, dumbfounded. I turned to Clovis. We both just stood there. Looking at each other. Confused.

Actually, I don't think he was confused. I couldn't read his facial expression, but I know it was positive.

Then slowly I just walked to the door, back to my cabin, and to sleep.

No, I didn't. I just lay in my bed looking at the ceiling thinking about that kiss. _Wow._ Just _wow._


	5. Chapter 5 Regrets

**Chapter Five**

Nico's POV:

"Chill out man. It's ok!" Clovis said.

It was still dark out, but morning was approaching.

After I ran out on Will, completely ruining our friendship and any chance I ever had with him, I came to the Hades cabin. But then Clovis followed me. Ugh.

I was ranting on and on about how stupid I was and how now my life is ruined and the world is ending, while Clovis listened.

I never really noticed this, but Clovis could actually be a potential friend to me. He's in reality pretty cool. Even though he slept through everything that wasn't important, like every time the camp was in complete and serious danger. you know, the usual. He was listening to everything and answering my questions. But he disagreed with everything I was saying. And I don't know if that made me happy or angry with him.

When I finished my rant I sat down on my bed with a huff, and started crying uncontrollably.

Clovis climbed down from the bunk he was sitting on, and sat down next to me. He patted my back and said, "Go to bed man. You need the sleep. Trust me, I'm an expert on sleep. I'll talk to you for him in the morning." "No. you are _not_ talking to Will for me!" I told him. "I'm doing it and you can't stop me," he said anyway. "and how am I supposed to sleep? I've ruined everything and now I'm definitely going to have a nightmare, and then Will won't come to wake me up because he _hates_ me now and everyone will be killed by my skeletons!" I said. "Don't think like that. But suit yourself. I'm going to bed. And I _am_ talking to Will. So there." Clovis said obnoxiously.

I rolled my eyes. He was being ridiculous. Will won't want to talk to him. He's my friend. And Will probably doesn't want to do anything related to me ever again. Duh.

"Do whatever you want," I said "but if it doesn't go well I advise you to start finding the most comfortable position to be in while in a coffin."

Clovis suddenly looked nervous. But I still don't think he changed his mind. Dammit. I am scary. This is why I'm a loner.

"OK, man. Whatever." He said and walked out.

I lay in my bed awake all night. I couldn't go to sleep.

When the conch shell horn blew in the distance, meaning breakfast, I sat up and crawled out of bed. I put on a black shirt, with black jeans. And I walked, not to the dining pavilion, but to Rachel. She was the best with advice.

I heard her inside. Then I heard a metallic object the floor.

"Dang it!" she yelled.

"Rachel? Is everything OK? It's Nico." I called. "it's OK. Come in," she called back.

I walked in. apparently that metallic sound I heard hitting the floor was a can of paint. And it had splashed everywhere. Rachel's unfinished painting, was… interesting.

"Is that supposed to be… ummm… abstract art?" I asked. "No, actually, it's just a doodle," she answered. "Oh, OK. Cool." I said.

I almost completely forgot what I came for.

"Listen, Rachel, I need help. Can I be honest with you? I need to talk." I said finally. "Sure. What about?" she asked.

I pursed my lips. I was having second thoughts. This was awkward. I just stood there until I made myself say, "Love."

"Love? Oh, I- I'm actually not the best person to talk to about that," she said. "Well, I don't know who else to talk to," I managed. "Talk to Will," she said "You guys are good friends. Right?"

All I could do was just stare at her. I didn't know what else to do. So I spilled everything out. My feelings, my mistakes, my _regrets_...

"Oh. Oh my gods. Nico I never knew," she said. "it's OK. You're not the only one."

We talked for a while. She gave me great advice. I was not going to use it. Why does everyone want me to _talk_ to _Will?_

After I left Rachel's cave, I headed to the lake.

RETREAT. RETREAT. RETREAT. TURN BACK. TURN BACK. TURN BACK. ABORT MISSION. ABORT MISSION. ABORT MISSION.

Before I could turn back Will, who was sitting by the lake, saw me.

He got up and ran to me. Before I even knew what was happening he caught me and kissed me like I've never been kissed before. Probably because this was my second kiss. It was _awesome!_


	6. Chapter 6 Confessions

**Chapter Six**

I don't know what came over me.

I think the fact that now I know that our feelings are mutual, I just had to kiss him again.

When I was a kid, before I knew I was bi (or a demigod), I always thought the person I marry would be my first girlfriend. My first kiss. My first love. That didn't happen. That nostalgic part of me felt jealous of Nico. I am his first kiss. And the fact that now he's my love interest, and if this goes anywhere I might want to spend the rest of my life with him, but he's not my _first_ love interest, and I'm _his_ first _kiss_. It also made me feel like he fulfilled my goal _for_ me.

When I pulled away from the kiss, and we just stared at each other… yeah… it was awkward. so being the hopeless romantic that I am, I said, "I like you too," and winked. I probably just looked incredibly stupid though. Then he kissed me again. _Woohoo._ **(STTW anyone?)**.

Then it turned into a hug. I love hugs. Nico rested his head against my chest and began breathing heavily.

"Do you remember when Octavian was attacking? And you helped Mellie deliver Chuck?" he asked. "ya, why?" I asked back. "that's when I realized I had a crush on you," he said. I hugged him tighter.

Then I felt someone tap on my back. I turned around. It was Percy. "Can I talk to Nico?" he asked. "Uh, sure. Nico?" I stepped back so Nico would be facing Percy. "I see you've found your type," he snickered. " ** _GO. AWAY."_** Nico screamed. I guess the most appropriate thing to say is that Percy went away. Fast. Then Nico walked back to me and hugged me so tight I almost couldn't breathe.

"I still don't want people to know I'm gay," he said suddenly. "Oh, that's cool. Do you want to go somewhere else… or what do you mean?" I asked nervously. "I want to go somewhere else. I don't want to be in public with you. Like _with with_ you." "Oh, ok. Where do you want to go?" I asked. AND THEN HE SAID " _On a date"_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

"Sure Nico," I said, flustered. "but I'm still serious about the not wanting anyone to know I'm gay thing," he added. "I get it. No one really knows I'm bi. It's mostly just a thing that you expect from children of Apollo. There usually gay. But you still have to actually come out and everything. But it's not as big of a deal." "Really?" he asked. "Yup," I assured him.

"I'm going," Nico said after a few minutes of hugging and talking. "meet me at the canoe lake at midnight," he added. "sure thing, Neeks," I said.

Usually Nico doesn't like being called Neeks, but this time he just smiled and said, "See you later, Solace."


	7. Chapter 7 Date

**Chapter Seven**

Nico's POV:

I can't believe I got a date with the son of Apollo!

Right after we parted ways, I went straight to the Athena cabin. I knocked. A tall redheaded girl with cold grey eyes answered the door. "yes?" she asked. "is Annabeth Chase here? I asked. "She's canoeing with Percy," she answered.

I should have known. That's probably why Percy was there. How come I didn't notice her? So I thanked the girl and left for the canoe lake. I saw Percy alone in a boat talking to himself.

I called to him, "Percy?" he looked up at me. "What do you want?" he asked, "can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" "Have you seen Annabeth?" I asked. Then Annabeth materialized in the boat in front of him, giggling. Perfect! "So that's why you wanted to wear the hat," he said in disbelief. "you just wanted to make me look stupid!" "I couldn't help it. You're just so cute when you look dumb, seaweed brain," she said and gave him a peck on the lips. Percy grinned stupidly. She was right. _Stop it. I have a date tonight. You can't think that, Nico._

"So, Annabeth," I said, breaking the silence. "Do you think I could borrow your Yankees cap?" She looked at me and said, "the fact that you need to be invisible leads me to believe that you want to do something against the rules. But I just don't care anymore." She rowed the boat over to the shore and tossed the cap up to me. "Thanks, Annabeth." I put the Yankees cap on and walked away.

Perfect. The dining pavilion was empty. Invisibility doesn't stop me from being heard. I walked straight to the door to the kitchen and peeked inside. Empty. I walked right in and straight to the cabinet marked: Magic Stuff. I opened it and grabbed three magic plates and two magic goblets. Now that two five objects were floating in the air, I needed to be quick.

I dashed out of the kitchen, out if the dining pavilion, and to the Hades cabin.

I felt super proud of myself. These plates and goblets filled up with whatever food and drink you want. It's a dream come true. Literally.

I didn't own any clothes even close to fancy. So I just settled for a black shirt with a picture of a skeletal torso, and around the neck hole, the skeletal neck is wearing a bow tie, and another pair of black jeans, and my favorite aviator jacket.

When midnight came I headed for the canoe lake with the plates, goblets, and a sheet. Will wasn't there yet. So I set everything down on the sheet. I ordered one plate to fill itself with bonbons, and put it in the middle. I put each plate on either side of the bonbon plate. And put a goblet for each plate.

I was just sitting there when will walked up behind me and scared the crap out of me. He sat down next to me and laughed at my scared face.

"Chocolate?" he asked. "Go easy on me, Will. This is my first date," I said. "it's cute," he smiled.

This is when I realized just how in love I was with Will. His perfect face illuminating in the light of his shiny goblet. His blond hair flowing in the wind. His blue eyes were sparkling with joy.

We talked about everything and anything. He was listening to everything I was saying. Then I told him what happens in my nightmares.

"Tell me they're stupid," I pleaded. "Your dreams are stupid," he told me. "Thanks," I said. "Let me be serious. Percy is not your type."- "Don't let him hear you say that," I chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't," Will winked at me. I think I blushed. But I don't blush. So I couldn't have blushed. "Anyway, Percy is not your type anymore. You need to get over him. Besides. I'm pretty sure he can defend himself against just about anything. And you won't attack him purposely. So there is nothing to worry about," he said. "Right," I sighed. "And you've talked to Bianca since she's died. She knows it wasn't your fault. She sacrificed herself for everyone on the mission," he ranted. "Right," I sighed. "And you don't need to worry about me. I like you very much," he said finally.

"Thanks," I said. I snuggled into his arms awkwardly and ate a bonbon.

When the sun started to rise Will waved at the sky and said, "Hey dad." Funny. Do Apollo kids do that? Is that a thing?

Then all Hades broke loose.

A harpy was flying towards us at maximum speed shouting "Free food!" while Ella was trailing behind her screaming "No! Friends!" me and will scattered opposite directions and the hungry harpy landed on the ground face first. Ella landed gently beside her and held her down.

The hungry harpy spat feathers out of her mouth and started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Buuuuuuuuuuuut whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," she wailed. "because harpies don't eat other harpies friends," Ella said sternly. The other harpy stifled a cry. "But I'm hungryyyyy," she wailed.

Will cautiously walked up to the harpy holding the bonbon plate. The harpy tried to attack, but Ella held her back. "Here," he said, and gently put the plate on the ground at her feet.

The hungry harpy hissed, grabbed the plate, and flew away.

"So long friends," Ella said, and flew away to watch the other harpy.

"I guess now it's time to wrap this up," Will said. "I'll do it," I volunteered. But will said, "No, you need to get your rest." "But-" "No," Will said. "Doctor's orders." "I hate it when you do that," I grumbled.

While I was walking back to the Hades cabin I realized that I _was_ in fact, extremely tired.

When I woke up in the morning I realized I forgot to sleep in the infirmary. But it didn't matter. Because I didn't even have a nightmare.

I was happily making my way to the dining pavilion when I was stopped by Chiron.

"Nico," he said "I have a quest for you." "What?" Will ran up behind me. "What?" he asked again.

"you're going to a place called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizrdry"


	8. Chapter 8 Explainations

**Chapter Eight**

Will's POV:

"No. No. No. No way am I letting Nico go on a quest alone!"

As soon as I saw Chiron talking to Nico I knew something was off.

As I got closer to investigate, my suspicions were confirmed.

"Don't worry so much Will, this isn't a particularly dangerous quest. Hogwarts just needs someone to control a specific ghost poltergeist spirit thing, so they asked me if I knew any people that could do that. They might even offer to pay you, Nico," Chiron chuckled.

"As Nico's doctor," I butt in, "I am stating, with privilege mind you, under code 5729 of Apollo's decree of medicine, that Nico is not allowed to leave the camp without medical guidance."

"hmm…. OK. You win," Chiron shrugged, "You can go with him."

"OK, cool, sure, whatever," Nico started, "But what's the witchcraft and wizardry you're talking about?"

Chiron sighed. "OK, listen. So a very very _very_ long time ago, Hecate blessed a colony of people with the gift of magic. Now they are known as Witches and Wizards. Keeping up so far?" he asked.

"Yes," Nico and I both said in unison.

"OK, so then, centuries later, this one wizard named Tom Riddle…"

 **While Chiron is explaining to Will and Nico about Harry Potters story I would like to take the time to explain that this story takes place about a month after the feast of Spes, when Gaea rose, wich would be a few days before the first of September 2010 (first day of Hogwarts is on sep 1** **st** **BTW. Keep up. Keep up). Harry Potter was born on July 31** **st** **1980, making him 31 and about a month years old. So I am not doing one of those HP PJO crossovers where the demigods go to Hogwarts while Harry is still learning there. Solangelo WILL be meeting Harry, Ron and Hermione though, because if not that would be** ** _UNACCEPTABLE._** **BTW Harry's oldest son James Sirius Potter is still only six in 2010 so he also won't be learning at Hogwarts. And if you didn't already get it Hogwarts called the ghost busters on peeves so…. BEST DECISION EVER. Also,** ** _yes._** **I did do a lot of research for this. part of it was very confusing because the birth date for James Sirius on the fandom wiki says (word for word): "Between 1 September 2003 and 31 August 2004" THAT'S 364 DAYS IN BETWEEN! THAT LITERALLY EXCLUDES 1 DAY OUT OF THE YEAR THAT HE COULD NOT HAVE BEEN BORN ON. THANKS A LOT FANDOM WIKI! Also did you know that Harry's blood status is half blood? K BYEEEEEE**

"So let's recap. You are to be posing as exchange students from the USA, you must not reveal that you are demigods, sense over the centuries the wizards and witches have forgotten the gods and now have modern day religion, so they are to be treated as mortals. You will go to classes as part of an experiment that me and the headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall, have going. Its top secret so don't even bother asking," Chiron said us after telling us an hour long story over breakfast.

Something about scars. Nah just kidding, I was listening to the whole thing. Though I don't think Nico was.

"Got it," I confirmed.

Let me completely fill you guys in. aside from what I already said Chiron told us, he also stated that Nico will shadow travel us with all our needed luggage on the 31st of August to London. To a motel place called the leaky cauldron. Chiron booked us a room there. **_A_** room. Yep. I was sharing a hotel room with my previous date. Luckily Chiron assured us there would be two beds.

Then on the 1st of September we would shadow travel again, to kings cross station. And then, _get this._ We had to run through the wall between platforms nine and ten, to get to this secret magical platform called platform nine and three quarters.

then we would get on the "Hogwarts Express" train to get to Hogwarts, and go with all the students to the school from there.

Then the principal would talk to us or something about stuff. And then we get to be sorted. _Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy_.

And then some more stuff happens or whatever.


	9. Chapter 9 Steady

**Chapter Nine**

Nico's POV:

Will and I decided to take advantage of the time we had left before going on this quest.

If we were going to stay there until this uncontrollable ghost gets under control, it must be quite a while.

We had two more days left, not including that day. So we decided to go on a date that night, and another on the last day. So we had a break in the middle.

I know what you're going to ask, DETAILS!?

No. Just no.

On the 31st of August, after breakfast, all our friends came to say goodbye. After all, you never know what could happen.

"Good luck," Annabeth told us, "and may the odds be ever in your favor." "Yes Effie," Will joked. Was I missing something?

"Hey, Ghost King!" Percy called over to me. "If you happen to see any monsters be sure to kick butt for your best bud" "'Course Perce," I said, uninterested.

Then Will walked up behind me and said, "Hey Nico, I need to know your blood type for medical reasons." "WELL IT'S NOT PERCY POSITIVE I CAN TELL YOU THAT," Percy said loudly. "Why must you do this to me?" I pleaded.

After everyone said their good-byes, it was already evening, and it was time to go.

"You know I'm only allowing you to shadow travel so far because Chiron forced me to, right?" Will mentioned to me as we were taking our positions for travel.

"Noted," I said.

And we travelled through the dark.

We appeared again safe and sound. But of all places, in London.

I had to squint to realize that in a small corner, the Leaky Cauldron stood between two much larger stores.

I nudged Will and pointed this out to him. "That's some powerful mist, I guess," he said.

We walked in, the first thing that caught my attention, was the flaming red hair of someone sitting at the bar. An empty beer bottle in front of him, he was talking to the bartender. He looked like one of those people in movies, who drink the pain away. I've never actually witnessed anyone doing that, sense the only bar I've ever been in was the Lotus Hotel bar, and everyone there was perfectly happy.

I tapped will on the shoulder. "Will, where do we get our key?" I asked. I was more than exhausted. Having shadow travelled myself and a passenger from New York to London, I was more than ready to sink into a nice cozy bed. But I felt like I was holding up much better than usual.

Will shrugged. "I guess we should just go to the bar and ask the bartender, but he looks busy with that poor dude over there, so maybe we shouldn't bother him until he's done." "Fine, let's go sit down."

As we walked to the bar, Will looked like he was going to sit as far away from the red-headed dude as possible, I felt like if he noticed he would be offended. I always was when people who were scared of me did that. so instead of following Will, I took the seat next to the man. Will looked at me, confused. I looked back at him, trying to be as expressionless and blunt as possible, like, "What?". Will sighed and took the seat next to me.

As I got closer to the man, I realized his face was very familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint exactly where I've seen him.

I knew it was bad to eavesdrop, but I couldn't just _not_ listen to the conversation that was happening half a meter away from me, and I didn't really have anything important to say to will, so I did.

"I should really be going Tom, Angelina doesn't want me to be out too late," he said to the bartender, Tom. "She won't mind, George, believe me. Have another beer, it numbs the pain in your heart," Tom told him. "Why is today so special that you're drinking anyway? You practically never drink." "Today is the day before Fred's first day at Hogwarts every year," George said, as if it was completely obvious. "Literally everyone starts Hogwarts tomorrow, that's when it starts. Don't be silly, George," Tom told him, sighing. "But Fred was always one of those people," George said, almost in tears. "It's been thirteen years since Fred died, you and your mother are the only ones that haven't let it go!" Tom snapped. "You expect my mum to let it go!?" George said, weeping. "Her boggart is all of our dead bodies! One of her biggest fears came true! And you expect her, of all people, to let it go!?"

Of course when death was brought, I realized where I've seen his face before, only, it wasn't his face, it was Fred's. in Elysium. Instantly I remembered how I felt when Percy told me that Bianca died. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

I decided what had to be done, and I tapped the man on the shoulder. He looked at me, surprised. "What is it? Are you here to tell me 'I'm so sorry, I wish I could tell you I know how it felt when my brother died, but he didn't' well you can just leave now and spare me the trouble," he said, trying to be angry, but it just came out a sob. I felt so sorry for him. He was so traumatized by his brother's death (plus being a little dunk) that there was no room left to be angry about it. They must have been so close.

"No, actually, I'm here to tell you that I lost my sister a few years ago, and I do know how it feels," I told him. His facial expression softened. "But I can tell by how you're acting that you two were so much closer then we were, so I can't really tell you it will be okay, because some things never change. Instead of drinking though, you should probably be with your mother, or your wife, when you feel like you need to talk to someone. Bartenders get paid by the hour, unless you're personal friends, they usually don't care about your problems."

All I could hear was Tom snort and start laughing behind the counter, before George tackled me in a really tight hug. I couldn't breathe for about half a minute before Tom leaned over from the other side and freed me from George's grip.

"I think it's time you go home now, George. Angelina is probably waiting for you," he said. George got up, payed for his beer, and left without a word.

Remember when I said I didn't have anything important to day to Will? Well, I lied. All day I've been wanting to tell him something, but I couldn't gather enough courage to say it. I figured, if I was going to say it, now would be the ideal time.

Before I could, Tom asked us, "can I get you buys something? Fish and chips? Tea and crumpets? ( **sorry I had to make a stereotypical comment about English people at least once XD)** "Yes, actually," Will said, "we have a booked room here, we were wondering if we could have the key?" "Just a moment," Tom told us, he left and returned a moment later with a list on a clipboard. "Are you under Parkinson?" he asked. "No," I said immediately. "Crockford?" "No". "Diggle?" "No". "Brunner?" "That's the one," I said. He left again and returned another moment later with a key and a label attached that read: '11'.

"here you go," he handed us the key. "First floor, room number 11. Wow, that's the room Harry Potter stayed at in 1993. the year Sirius Black escaped Azkaban. But, anyways, can I get you anything else?" Will thought for a moment then said: "I'll have a big red tequila," ( **if you didn't know that is the name of Rick Riordan's very first book ever: Big Red Tequila).** "I don't think so," Tom said, pursing his lips, and walked away.

Now is my chance.

"Will"

"Ya?" Will said, not looking at me, but at the menu.

"Will, I need to tell you something"

"What's up?" Will asked, still looking at the menu.

"Will look at me, this is serious."

"What is it?" he asked, turning his head reluctantly away from the menu.

I took a shaky breath.

"Will, do you want to go steady?"


	10. Chapter 10 Homophobic

**_Chapter Ten_**

Will's POV:

"Yes" I said immediately.

I was surprised that Nico was the one making the first move, but I was grateful nonetheless. The truth was, I only needed one date with Nico to come to the conclusion that I wanted to be his boyfriend, but I figured if I asked him sooner than the fourth date he would think I was too clingy.

When I said 'yes', I really meant 'OMG YES YES YES FINALLY YES YES OMG OMG OMG YES OMG YASSSSSSSSS', but, you know, same difference.

Another thing I didn't expect was that, after I immediately said yes, Nico said: "Will, listen, you don't have to say yes, but I thought we were having a great time on all our dates and if you enjoyed them then please don't say no I'm not clingy I just really like you and if you say no then I'll probably have to crawl into Tartarus and drown in the river Styx or something and also Percy will probably kill you and you don't want that to hap-"

I cut him off by instinctively putting my finger on his lip to shut hip up. That's what I do when I'm healing someone and they just ramble on and on about how they don't want to die, and I can't heal them like that, and they wont listen to me if I just told them to shut up.

I leaned closer to him and whispered, "I said yes, death boy."

Before Nico could completely exhale all the air he somehow still had in his lungs, I kissed him.

I wanted to remember this kiss forever, so I tried to make it unforgettable. I started running my fingers through his long black hair, and he didn't do anything about it. Usually Nico hates when people touch his hair, because it's as soft as piper's, and piper has the softest hair, like, ever, and nobody can resist his hair. People have this weird thing with hair, I've heard people can't resist touching black women's afros, or really soft hair, especially if it belongs to a boy. I wouldn't know, though, I have short hair.

I thought anything could happen, right there and then, and I wouldn't care.

I was wrong.

Sure enough this kiss became unforgettable when someone yelled from across the room: "HEY!". I didn't know who he was talking to, so we just kept kissing. Then he yelled "HEY YOU!". Nico and I still didn't react. "HEY YOU! AT THE BAR!". Nico must have realized he was talking to us because he grunted then quickly pulled away to look for the person yelling at us.

Sure enough across the room, an old man was sitting alone at a table, looking really angry. I wouldn't describe him as _ugly_ per say… ya no, never mind, he was really ugly. The dude was about the size of a Laistrygonian giant. He had no arms muscles, just flappy fat. He had like, twenty gazillion frown lines on his forehead, smile wrinkles, though I don't think they were from smiling, and to top it off, a huge bald spot on his head the size of Wisconsin (just kidding, Wisconsin is much smaller). He was wearing a puke green robe, that was way too pukey.

"What!?" Nico asked, obviously annoyed. "Why don't you kids go find yourself a nice gay pub to snog in, eh? How does that sound? We just don't want any of you homosexuals stinking up the place!"

 ** _OH NO HE DIDN'T!_**

Then he laughed at his own joke, nobody laughed with him, because, first of all, gay rights and homophobia is serious stuff, and second, because the joke was just plain stupid.

An old woman and a young dude who must be her son, wearing a happy 18 birthday pointy wizard hat quickly scuttled out of the bar. Poor kid probably came to drink his first drink on his first day of being 18. #sadface.

I looked at Nico, he looked at the dude, the dude looked at us. Nico looked like he was going to explode.

"You wanna go, bro!? huh!? You wanna go!?" Nico yelled. The old man laughed again. This time some people laughed with him. "How old are you? What, thirteen? fourteen? You can't even use magic out of Hogwarts until your seventeen!" "I don't need magic," Nico smirked. He walked to the wall a few feet away from the door and pulled a sword out of wall "swords and shield" decoration.

The old man laughed again. Now a third of the bar laughed with him when he said: "What? You're going to use a sword now?" "Yes. Yes I am." Nico said. And proceeded to do some sword tricks that would count as beginner stupid stuff back at camp half –blood.

Everybody's jaw dropped except for the homophobic son of a hellhound's (sorry Mrs. O'Leary). He looked like he was trying hard not to run away screaming like kids do when Clarisse is around.

"You're not actually going to use that on me… are you?" he asked. "Try me," Nico sneered. "Nico please, just stop it." I begged. Nico looked at me. I could tell he was trying to control his anger, but knowing Nico, it's no use. After a moment Nico looked away from me, "I can't, you know I can't."

The old man pulled out a stick from under his robes. No, not a stick, a _wand_. "Suit yourself," he said. It was at that moment that I realized that the man was not pointing his wand at Nico, but at me. That moment was too late, "Petrificus Totalus!" the man screamed. I was instantly paralyzed. I was faintly aware of Nico yelling something that I will not repeat, dropping his sword and running over to me, before I slipped out of consciousness, eyes open and everything.


	11. Chapter 11 Bar Fight

**_Chapter Eleven_**

" ** _YOU MOTHERF****** SON OF A B**** GO EAT S*** AND DIE BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEEEEEEEEEEP!"_**

I dropped my sword and ran to Will, he was completely paralyzed from head to toe. He fell forward on his face like a solid block of stone. He was unconscious, despite the fact that he was completely stiff (everyone knows its hard to stay unconscious when your muscles aren't relaxed), and his eyes were wide open with shock.

I turned him over onto his back, he wasn't breathing and he didn't have a pulse, but somehow I knew he was alive. I'm pretty sure it would be illegal even in the magical wizarding world, to cast a spell that kills people.

I got to my feet. Gritting my feet, I turned towards the man. "You don't know who you're messing with," I told him, my fists clenched. "Right, you're Minister Kingsley Shackelbolt in disguise," he teased.

I "calmly" walked back to the sword, and picked it back up. Then I went back to the wall, and took the second sword from it's hook. I took a deep breath, and shadow travelled to right behind the old man. Before he realized what's happening I had the flat of one sword against the back of his neck and the sharp side of the other sword against his throat.

He gulped. "No," I said, "I may not be king- Kingsley Shakelbote, but I'm Nico di Angelo. And you don't mess with a di Angelo." "or a son of Hades," I muttered under my breath.

"How did you do that!?" he asked, clearly shocked and confused. "Underage wizards can't apparate!" "Our rules are different back in the USA," I said, trying to sound confident and convincing. "Now fix my boyfriend, or things will only get worse for you." The man cleared his throat, he probably realized he didn't have much more time to have it attached to his head. "No," he said finally. "No? Are you sure about that one? Not your wisest move," I said, pushing the edge of my sword harder against his throat. "I'm sure," he said. And appeared halfway across the room.

His wand pointed at me, he screamed: " _LEVICORPUS!_ " I started to float up, higher, and higher, until eventually my head hit the ceiling, and I started floating downward, and stopped moving two and a half meters above the ground.

"Why aren't you going mad!?" the man asked, astonished. "My friend pranks me by making me float all the time. I'm used to this," I sighed. Unfortunately, this was true. Often when I'm just wandering around camp half-blood minding my own business, Jason sneaks up behind me a summons a huge gust of wind to carry me like ten meters in the air.

The man lifted his wand back up and said: "Liberacorpus." I hit the ground on my butt, hard. I hobbled to the old man, pushed him out of the way, and continued hobbling to our bags. The man was so astonished I had the nerve to do that he just stood there. "Kids these days have no respect for their elders," he said.

Of all things, he says THAT!? Really? Really!? **Really? Really!?** ** _Really? Really!? REALLY? I MEAN REALLY!? SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_**

I opened my bag and got out a teeny weeny piece of ambrosia to heal my butt. I fell two and a half meters out of the air, I deserved it.

A moment later, when my butt started to cooperate with me (never thought I'd be saying that anytime during my entire existence) I turned to face the man, who was still staring at me like I was some kid who wouldn't let him sit down on the bus.

I decided this was the last straw. Everyone knows how much butts hurt. _One does not simply harm another ones rear end._ I don't think even Gaia had that kind of pure evil in her. (aaaaaaand cue Gaia to stop dreaming about death and destruction to say: he's right you know).

I concentrated all my energy to my death powers, I starting summoning fallen warriors of war, Vikings, soldiers in armies of ancient civilizations, Modern soldiers from WWI and WWII, civil war soldiers, but mostly ancient Greek warriors in full battle armor. They all starting climbing out of a giant crack I created in the floor, they all looked like zombies, and they were all terrifying. People starting screaming, running out of the bar or to the safety of their rooms on the floors above.

The man just stood there for a moment before realizing he's probably going to die. He started running towards the door, so I commanded a giant group of Vikings to charge after him in ancient Greek, to look more impressive, of course. One caught him by his collar and held him back, so he couldn't run away. He stopped, probably because if he didn't he would choke himself to death.

I realized we were practically the only people left in the room, except for Tom the bartender who just stood there behind the counter.

I advanced towards the old man, he looked so scared I was almost sorry for him. But almost doesn't count.

"What's your name, old man?" I asked, in my most vicious and intimidating voice. "G-Gerald B-Bulstrode," he said ( **I chose Bulstrode because he could be related to Millicent Bulstrode wich would explain a lot XD)**

"Hello Gerald Bulstrode, Tell all your friends not to mess with Nico di Angelo and Will Solace, will you?" "I-I will," Gerald said, "Promise!" "Good, NOW FIX MY BOYFRIEND!" "But I don't know the countercurse!" he wailed. "Well who does!?" I screamed at him. "I do!" I looked back, Tom jumped over the counter and said again, "I do.""Awesome," I grinned.

I turned to a particularly buff giant Viking, and told him, "τον γροθιά," (punch him). The Viking punched Gerald in the gut. Gerald fell to his knees and coughed up some of his dinner. I walked to the swords, picked one up, walked back to Gerald and said, "Never. _Ever._ Judge a book by its cover, and next time you want to harass gay people, think of me!" I picked his wand up from the floor, pulled Gerald up by his shirt collar, so on his knees, he was my height, and slapped him with his own wand. Hard. Then grabbed his arm and made a small X shaped cut a little bit away from his wrist. "Now your face will be colorful shades of blue and you will be feeling the pain that homosexuals have been feeling for centuries!" I kicked him out the door and threw his wand after him. Then proceeded topass out.

 **Hello!**

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry if this chapter was a little different then every other one, (ehem ehem slight gore "coughing up his supper". At least I didn't do what I first thought "projectile vomit" or my second thought "cough up blood"!)**

 **Be sure to review, follow me and the story, and favorite! Private message me if you have any ideas!**

 **Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12 Asleep

**_Chapter Twelve_**

Will's POV:

It was when I woke up on the floor of the leaky cauldron, with several people crowded around, that I realized that Nico went all out with his fight with that old man.

I sat up and rubbed my head. "Ow," I grunted. I looked for Tom but I didn't see him. "Where's Tom?" I asked the people, who unhelpfully just gasped and backed away. "Where is he!?" I asked again, this time more forcefully. One middle aged witch pointed towards the bar counter. I looked where she was pointing, and saw Tom pouring an orange liquid into a large glass.

It must have been around midnight or one in the morning, because everyone looked extremely tired looking. I got up and walked to the bar. "Where's my-" I started to say, but he cut me off, "your boyfriend? Over there," he pointed towards the door. The first thing I noticed when I looked in that direction, was, of course, Nico. The second thing was not as pretty. A huge crack shaped scar in the floor.

"Oh, no," I sighed, "Please don't tell me he summoned skeletons again?" "Again!?" An old witch asked in a shaky voice, "you mean to tell me he's done dark magic before?" "it's not dark magic," I protested, "its… uhhh… normal magic in Detroit. Yea, normal in Detroit." The old witch sighed with relief, "Thank Merlin."

"I need to move him," I said. "It's no use, I tried to lift him, but it's impossible!" Tom said, exasperated. "Don't worry, I'm a doctor. I know the most efficient technique to lift… umm… people," I assured him. This was true, I was a doctor, and I did know how to lift Nico, but there is more to it then you think.

This technique to pick people up is used when demigods have overpowered themselves and passed out from godly exhaustion. When demigods overpower themselves and faint their bodies are weighed down by the force of the underworld. If a demigod overpowers himself _too_ much, he will die, if he overpowers himself, but not completely, their body is just weighed down to the ground and can't be lifted. This also applies to Hades children. Think of a straight line with with four marks on it. The first mark would be: using powers normally. The second would be: overpowering. The third: halfway to dead. The fourth and last: You completely overpowered yourself genius! Now you be dead sucka!

I crouched down in front of Nico's body, and slipped one hand right under his eighth vertebra from his tailbone, and my other hand under the inner part of his knees. That way, I could pick him up with the ease of picking up a normal weighing Nico size small.

Tom escorted me to our room, number 11, while telling me exactly what happened. When we got there, he said: "Accio Luggage!" and suddenly our luggage was right in front of us. I asked tom if he could get the key out of my pocket and unlock the door for me, but he just shook his head, pointed his wand at the keyhole and said: " _alohomora_." I heard the lock turn itself, and the door swung open. "handy," I decided to say.

I walked into the room, and put Nico down on the nearest bed. "You know, we charge five sickles to send room service to wake people up on the first of September, mostly to catch the Hogwarts express," he mentioned happily. "that would be great," I walked to a suitcase and pulled out a large gold coin that had this symbol on it: ʛ ( **actually the symbol for a galleon BTW)** , "Here," I handed it to him, "This is like a Drach- Nickel, right?" "No actually, this is a-" he protested, "Just take it and leave," I sighed, "and wake us up at 10:30." "But that's much to la-" he tried to protest, but I shut the door in his face.

I walked over to Nico, and took his shoes and socks off for him. I knew he hated sleeping with socks on a waking up with sweaty feet. I tugged the cover out from under him and covered him back up. Then I kissed him goodnight. _Because I can_. SUCK IT LOSERS!


	13. Chapter 13 Platform 9 and 3 quarters

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

Nico's POV:

I was sleeping soundly in my bed, wait… when did I get into a bed? I passed out on the floor didn't I? whatever, it doesn't matter. So anyway, I was sleeping soundly in _a_ bed, when I heard rapid knocking on the door. I didn't want to get up, so I ignored it. Then I fell asleep again.

I only woke up when I felt someone shaking me awake. "Nico! Get up! We're going to miss the train! Get up Death Boy!". Who wakes people up like that!? I got annoyed and opened my eyes groggily. There, beside my bed stood Will. Wait, Will!?

But the Will I knew didn't have dark bags under his eyes, or messy hair. I've seen Will right after he woke up a few times, but he never looked like he slept this bad.

"Will!" I got up and tackled him with a tight hug. "you're ok!" "It appears I am," he said. "Tom told me the spell Gerald used on me was such a simple spell an eleven year old could do it. So no worries." "You look terrible!" I pointed out. "Thanks, really, I'm blushing," he said sarcastically. "How did you sleep last night?" I asked him, concerned. "Well, I was sleeping fine until- never mind, I'll tell you later. Right now we need to focus on catching the Hogwarts express. If we miss it… well I don't actually know what would happen, but I don't want to find out." He decided.

-Awkward silence- We just stared at each other for like, a minute in a half, before I just couldn't help myself anymore, and gave Will a kiss. It was like, 3 seconds long, and very awkward after it ended.

"Wow," I paced myself for the criticism. "Thanks," he grinned. "Anytime," I smiled.

After we were dressed and fed (Will had French toast, I had a brioche with jam, I hadn't had something Italian in forever) we headed back into our room to leave the hotel. Sounds stupid right? No, we were shadow travelling, remember? We remembered to return the key and pay (wizard money is weird), I thought we should just leave, but Will made me pay and return the key personally to the owner, Mrs. Abbott for that thought. Hmmph, 'doctors orders'.

We were standing in our room, in a shadowy corner, holding hands (EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK YAAAAY WOOOHOOOO), and I asked Will, "ready?" "Ready as I'll ever be" he assured me. And we disappeared into the shadows.

We appeared in the worst place ever, on the traintracks. "Tooooooot tooooooot" is my impression of the train that was coming straight for us. Is it good? Will screamed and tried to grab onto the wall of the tracks to pull us up, but it was too high. "Nico get us out of here!" he screamed! we heard people coming towards the tracks. They absolutely could _not_ see us! So I grabbed Will's hand and concentrated on shadow traveling to somewhere else.

Right before the train hit us and the people arrived, we were gone. This time we appeared between a wall and a ticket machine. My knees buckled and I fell. I could feel the adrenaline. I was so scared it hurt. Will pulled me up and into a hug tighter than the one this morning. "it's ok," he whispered, "everything will be ok."

"I'm perfectly fine," I grumbled, and pushed him away. I didn't like showing weakness. Will looked surprised. "Where are we supposed to be going, and what time is it?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Will looked at his wrist watch. "Ten to eleven. We've got ten minutes, we better hurry." He said.

So we found some luggage carts and headed for platforms nine and ten. I wasn't going to run into a wall, so we decided to look for some people who looked magically crazy enough to try it.

Chiron said wizards and witches often had owls, cats, or frogs and toads. In front of the platforms a boy of about twelve with dark turquoise hair and bright blue eyes was standing with a much older who looked too old to be his mother, maybe about fifty or fifty five, talking to her. The woman was extremely beautiful and radiated kindness, she had very curly light brown hair, and soft wide eyes. The boy also had a luggage cart, and the tip of a yellow and black necktie was sticking out of an unzipped suitcase. The colors of the puffyhuff house, right?

But the thing that stood out the most was when the boys hair casually turned pink before my eyes. Will stopped walking. I looked at him, he looked like he didn't know what expression to make. He didn't know how to react to color changing hair **(apparently that's a thing now or something).** Apparently Will decided they must be from the waizarding world. Do you know what he frigging did!? He frigging walked frigging right up to them and frigging introduced his-frigging-self!

"Hi, I'm Will Solace, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm trying to get to platform nine and three quarters. Can you help me?" I ran up behind him and said, " _What are you doing!?_ You don't just go around announcing that you're trying to get to… ummm… that place!" The woman and the boy looked at each other and laughed. The boy's hair turned neon yellow. "You should listen to your friend, young man. You don't know what could happen if you accidentally reveal yourself to a muggle. You could even get arrested by the ministry." "boyfriend, actually," I think my face turned a brighter red than the kids neon hair. I punched will in the shoulder as hard as I could. "Ow!" he exclaimed. The woman's expression didn't change, but the boy's hair turned a pale red. "Besides," Will continued, "Mistakes are how you learn." "You'll never learn," I grunted. "I'm sure he will, anyways, it's a pleasure meeting you too, Will Solace. I'm Andromeda Tonks, and this is my grandson, Teddy Lupin." The boy waved. "What is your name?" she asked me. "Nico di Angelo. But we still need to get to platform nine and three quarters, can you help us?" Andromeda nodded. "Certainly. You just run straight through the wall between platforms nine and ten." She said happily. "Great." I mumbled. "Teddy can show you how he does it, this is his second year at Hogwarts." She said proudly. He grinned. When Andromeda told him to run, he ran straight for the wall and disappeared when he reached it.

Will just stared at the spot where Teddy disappeared like it was magic. _GEE NICO HOW DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT IDEA? ALSO YOU'RE A DEMI-GOD, WHAAAAAT!?_

"Will!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face. I looked at Andromeda, "Sorry for his reaction, we don't have magical portals in America." I said. "Sorry, Death Boy," Will smiled. "I told you not to call me that!" I said, gritting my teeth. "Do you want to go first?" I asked, trying to calm down. "Nah, you can go first," Will answered, oblivious to the fact that I wanted him to go first. "Fine."

I readied myself for broken bones and probably a concussion. I stood in front of the wall between platforms nine and ten, with my luggage cart in front of me. I ran, faster and faster. I was about to stop right in front of the wall, because I just couldn't do it, but the wheels on my luggage cart kept spinning, and the cart dragged me through the wall.


	14. Chapter 14 Hogwarts Express

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

Will's POV:

Getting to platform nine and three quarters was easy. I wasn't scared I was going to break my face at all. When I got to the other side, I was amazed by how many people were there. I checked my watch, 10:57. We had three minutes. "Nico!?" I called. "Here!" I looked around and saw Nico, I walked over to him by pushing people out of the way with my cart. "We need to get on that train, and fast." I said.

After we hauled our bags onto the train, we went to find seats. We looked through compartment windows but we didn't find anywhere empty. The very last compartment on the train was our last hope. In it sat teddy Lupin, all alone.

I knocked on the window. Teddy turned to look at us. Can we sit with you, I mouthed silently. He grinned and nodded. I opened the door and dragged my suitcase and bags in. Nico did the same. I stuffed my bags under a seat and put m suitcase in the overhead compartment. "Hello again," I smiled. I sat down next to Nico. "Why couldn't your parents bring you here?" Nico asked. I nudged him. That was a very rude question. No? "What?" he asked like he didn't know what he did wrong. I just glared at him.

I looked back at Teddy, he was looking at his shoes. "They're dead," he said finally. "Half the people I know have a dead parent. In fact, my mother is dead, my sister is dead, and I haven't seen or heard from my father in forever," Nico said, seeming to think this will make Teddy feel better. "Nico!" "What!?" "Not helping!" "Sorry! Jeez!"

"Then do you live with your grandmother too?" Teddy asked. "No, actually, I live in a place for people… like me…" Nico said cautiously. "An orphanage?" Teddy asked curiously. "Hell no! But, don't ask. I won't tell you anyway. It's a secret," Nico saved.

"You said you lost your sister, right?" Teddy asked. "Please don't remind me," Nico sighed. "My uncle George met someone at the leaky cauldron yesterday, he lost his sister too. When he apparated back to his house, aunt Angelina told me that he appeared too far away from it because he gets tipsy very easily, after one beer practically. So that was funny," he smiled. I looked at Nico. Nico glared at me, as if to say: is it safe to tell him? I nodded.

"That was me," Nico said. "your related to George Weasley?" he added. "Well, no, not really. I just call him that because he is my godfather's brother in-law. My godfather is Harry Potter. We spend a lot of time together, The Potters, Weasleys, and I," he said proudly. "Really?" I asked excitedly. "Yup!" he confirmed. "Wicked right!?" "Sure, umm.. Wicked!" Nico said.

-Awkward silence-

"It's good that he got out of there before that bar fight, isn't it?" Teddy commented, purposely breaking the silence. I glared at Nico, but then it backfired when Nico gave me _his_ death glare. "Tell him," I whispered to him. "Ugh! Fine." Nico said. "That was me too." "What do you mean?" "I was the guy who beat up that old man, Gerald Bulstrode, for verbally assaulting us about being gay." Nico grumbled.

"A few things," Teddy said. "That's cool, I wish I could raise the dead to fight for me. Also, Did you say Gerald Bulstrode? That's Dennis Bulstrode's father. That's not good." "Who's Dennis Bulstrode?" I asked. "He's this big bully from Slytherin, he's in his seventh year now." "I can handle him," Nico said. "By the way, what house are you in, and do you come all the way from America every year to come to Hogwarts? Why don't you just go to Ilvermorny?" "we're from Ilvermorny," I started to explain, "we're exchange students from there, our principal has an experiment going with your principal, what's her name again?" "Professor McGonagall." Teddy answered.

"So, I hope you don't mind me asking, but, what's up with your hair? Why does it change color?" Nico asked. "I'm a metamorphmagus, like my mother. My hair color changes according to my mood when I don't notice, or the mood change is sudden." "That, is so cool!" I exclaimed. "Sometimes people can tell if I'm lying or how I truly feel about something by my appearance changing, like mood ring hair." Thinking back to kings cross station, when I corrected Andromeda Tonks about Nico being my boyfriend, and Teddy's hair turned pale red, I realized he must have felt embarrassed or awkward. Nico's face did the same thing, so I guess I embarrassed him. Weird, I never would have guessed.

a little while later I realized something horrific. "Nico!" I exclaimed suddenly. Nico, startled, jumped in his seat. "What the Hades, Will!?" "Hades?" Teddy asked, confused. "It's an American thing," Nico explained. "Do you know what I just realized!?" I asked Nico. "No Will, what did you just realize?" Nico asked sarcastically. "We might not even be in the same house!" I said loudly. Nico's face went slack. ""B-but don't you think we'll just both be in Gryffindor or something? For like, bravery?" Nico asked hopefully. "That's not how it works," Teddy said. "If a theoretical Wizard or witch has the trait of being brave, they might have the trait of ambition, or loyalty, or curiosity, that is stronger than their bravery, thus being able to put them in any other house," He finished in a know-it-all manner. "Whatever," Nico sneered. "Were not going to be in the same year anyway," I pointed out, suddenly realizing that too. "Dammit," Nico cursed. I nudged him again, as if to say, 12 year old in the room! But he just looked at me, like, really?

Later, the worst thing and best thing happened.

"I need to use the bathroom **(Am not going to say loo),** " Teddy said, and walked out. Me and Nico just sat there minding our own business when a beautiful girl with straight black hair and grey eyes rudely walked into our compartment uninvited. Her eyes were as grey as Annabeth's, but they were hard and cold. They glinted mischievously. Her black hair was matte at shoulder length.

She sat down in front of me and said "Hi, I'm Libby Parkinson **(niece of Pansy Parkinson)** , and, are you a snitch? Because you're the finest catch here." "Was that a pick-up line?" I asked stupidly. "It sure was," she winked. "And you're lucky enough to be getting one from me." I looked at Nico. If I read his expression correctly, it said, play along for a while, this could be amusing.

"Ooh! Wait! You're American, right?" Libby asked. "I've always wanted an American boyfriend!" "Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm taken," I said. Nico smirked. "What!?" Libby asked. "Is she prettier than me or something!?" "absolutely stunning." "Dammit!" she exclaimed. "Is she also American!?" "Even better, Italian," I said. "Practically nothing beats Italian," she whined. "Where is she? Is she also on this train to Hogwarts?" I nodded. "In what compartment is she?" she asked, frustrated. " _He's_ right here," I said, trying hard not to start laughing maniacally like an evil scientist. Nico waved and said "Ciao," grinning evilly.

Libby's jaw dropped. "You- you two, you're, you, like, umm, you're…" she mumbled. "We're dating," I offered, still fighting the urge to laugh maniacally. "e tu devi stare lontano dal mio uomo o ti romperei il tuo volto, sai cagna!?" Nico said in rapid Italian. **(I did my best to translate 'and you better stay away from my man or I'll break your face, got it b****!?' into Italian but google translate isn't exactly a reliable source, so sorry to all the Italians reading this who are shaking their heads right now like, wow. Just wow.)**

After Libby got over her not so subtle shock, she said "Eww! I can't even believe I just hit on a gay person! You're disgusting!" "Yea, well, you're not the first person to tell us that this week," I said. And still she just sat there. Nico didn't look as calm as I felt about that comment. "Esci!" he yelled, pointing to the door. She understood. She got up and left the compartment without a word.

By now I couldn't hold it in anymore. I threw my head back and started laughing maniacally. I couldn't breathe, because I was laughing so hard. Nico was still steaming. As soon as I could breathe again I told him "Come on Nico, get used to it. If you're going to be gay outside of camp you have to expect comments like these. He glared at me. I understood talking to him wasn't going to calm him down, so I moved to plan B. Kisses and rainbows and unicorns.

I leaned closer to him. I pulled him into a kiss. My mind was going over all the ways this could go wrong, he could hate me, dump me, judo flip me, or just not talk to me for kissing him without a reason. But that didn't happen. I think Nico realized that we were alone, and could kiss freely. So he took advantage of that. he kissed me back almost immediately. He wrapped him arms around my waist and hugged me. His hair fell over his eyes, so I brushed them out of the way without pulling away from the kiss. I tried to run my fingers through his hair again, sure that this time he would stop me, but he didn't. Again.

When he pulled away he leaned closer and whispered in my ear, "I like it when you play with my hair. Can I play with yours or is that awkward?," he smiled. "You can do whatever you want with my hair," I shrugged. "Oh really?" Nico asked mischievously, rubbing his hands together. "Can I, oh, I don't know, braid it?" "Whatever you want, Ghost King," I said. Though I really hated the idea of braided hair, it would be okay if Nico did it for me. Besides, you could probably only make half a knot thing with hair as short as mine.

Nico did actually try to make me a braid. But it didn't work, obviously. Because my hair is too short. Duhhhh.

When we arrived at the station and Teddy still hasn't returned, I started to get worried. "Where do you think he is?" I asked Nico. "I don't know, and frankly, I don't care," he said. It's lucky that we changed into our robes that Chiron got for us, because when we walked out of the compartment it appeared we actually needed to. Everyone was in the hallway waiting to leave the train, and they were all wearing their Hogwarts robes. No one had their luggage with them, so we also left our luggage in the compartment.

We followed everyone to carriages that were supposedly going to take us to Hogwarts. I thought they weren't being pulled by anything, but when I got closer I realized they were attached to night black skeletal pegasi. I guess I couldn't see them because they were the same color as the view behind them, wich was just the inky black sky from my angle. They could be Blackjack, if blackjack had a gazillion clones who hadn't eaten in the past five years. I could see every bone in their body. Their eyes had no pupils, they were just white. They resembled reptiles, but I'm pretty sure they were mammals.

"What are those?" I asked Nico. "I don't remember what they're called, but they can only be seen by people who have seen death. They're practically all over the underworld. Wait, you've seen death?" Nico added. "Oh, umm, I don't like to talk about it, but sometimes… in the infirmary, after a battle, when I'm healing someone, they… they just… they don't always make it." I said slowly. "How can you see them?" I asked. Nico just stared at me. "Oh, oh yea. I forgot." I said hastily.

We got to a carriage, so I got on. Nico stayed behind and pet the creature. It nuzzled him affectionately, like a cat. Nico pet it some more before I said, "Come on, Nico. Get on." Nico grunted and climbed into the carriage. He sat down next to me and said, "It likes me." "With obvious reasons," I pointed out. "I just wish I remembered what they're called," Nico said, frustrated. "Thestrals," a voice said. I looked up, in front of us sat the girl who had spoken, she looked about Nico's age. "They're called thestrals. I can see them too."


	15. Chapter 15 Carriage Ride of Death

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

Nico's POV:

"You can?" asked another voice. "Teddy!" Will exclaimed. "Where were you?" "Well, I was outside the compartment, but I figured you guys wanted to be alone," he explained. "so I went to sit with someone else." Will nodded, smiling. "I would've told you, Teddy. I swear. But I knew you wouldn't understand." The girl said.

The girl looked like she was trying hard not burst into tears. Whatever made her see thestrals had most likely scarred her permanently. She looked like she was in her second year, she had shoulder length blondish gingerish hair, and sparkling brown eyes. She was also wearing a Slytherin robe.

"Why do you think I wouldn't understand? _Both_ of my parents are dead," Teddy asked, his voice cracking. "There is a difference between losing something, and never having it in the first place," the girl said, almost in tears. Teddy opened his mouth to say something, but then promptly closed it in the lack of a comeback.

"Why can you see them?" I asked the girl. "My step-father was brutally stabbed to death in front of my eyes, along with some muggles, in an antisemitic terrorist attack while my family and I were on vacation in France." She said, now actually in tears. "That sounds horrible. I'm so sorry!" I told her. "Don't be," she said, sniffling. "We all have our own problems to deal with, and the sooner we solve them, the better." "We do," Will said. "But a lot of people's problems are caused by other's problems. If we stopped seeing others as a problem in the world, the world would be a better place." The girl nodded in agreement.

I looked at Will. When did he become so deep? It was hot, though.

"Why do you see them?" the girl asked Will, wiping her eyes on her robe, trying to steer the subject away from her step-father.

"Well, I don't like to talk about it. But, I'm sort of a doctor from where I come from. I usually tend to deadly and seriously bloody injuries, and sometimes, while I'm trying to heal someone…" he paused. "They… they don't always make it. And it's my fault that I couldn't heal them."

He never told me he blames himself! Why should he blame himself!? He should blame _Kronos,_ or _Gaia!_ I wanted to be mad at Will for not telling me this, the guilt he's carrying around with him could end him up with serious depression at some point in his life. But I couldn't be mad at him, I just couldn't.

Will looked really upset. I never thought I would see him this upset. The cheerful son of Apollo I know was gone. I needed to steer the conversation away from Will's guilt. Meaning I would have to steer the conversation towards Bianca. Crap.

"Well," I said started to say. "I can see them because… umm…" I couldn't think of a reason for seeing the thestrals besides being a son of hades. But the girl gestured me to continue. "I can see them because… my sister died… a few years ago…" I said quietly. "How did she die?" she asked. I thought for a moment, unable to think of a reason for Bianca's death besides, _she sacrificed herself to save other people from a giant machine dude on a quest to save the Greek goddess Artemis._ So I just said, "I don't want to talk about it." Besides, I wasn't even actually there.

After a few more moments of awkward silence I guess the girl decided we should introduce ourselves, because she said, _hey, how about we introduce ourselves?_ Will and I nodded in agreement. Great idea.

"Well, I guess I'll start," she said. "I'm Talia. Talia Shemesh." "Oh! We know a Thalia!" Will exclaimed. "With an _H_? no, that's a Greek name. Talia is a Hebrew name. it's very different." Talia said, shaking her head. "What does it even mean? You never told me," Teddy asked. I almost forgot he was there. "It means dew that comes from God," Talia explained. "So what does Shemesh mean?" he asked. "It is the Hebrew word for 'sun'."

I snorted. I couldn't help myself. Talia Shemesh tilted her head in confusion. "Sorry," I said, looking at Will. "inside joke." "Wait, I don't ge- _OHHHHHHH._ Now I get it." Will laughed. "Anyway," I said. "I'm Nico di Angelo." "and I'm Will Solace," Will continued.

"It's been a pleasure meeting both of you," Talia said. "Unfortunately, I think we have arrived at Hogwarts, and we will likely be parting ways." Sure anough, as soon as she said so, the carriage came to a stop and Teddy Lupin climbed out from his side of the carriage.

 _That's rude_ , I thought. _He didn't even say goodbye._ After we said goodbye to Talia, she also climbed out of the carriage.

"So what do we do now?" I asked Will. We were just sitting there, lost in our own thoughts. But I started getting bored of that. My ADHD started to bother me. I tried tapping my feet, or tapping my fingers to music that wasn't there, but I just wanted to leave. I didn't want to bother Will though. He looked like he was thinking about something important. Although he could have just been thinking about how creepy the sun baby in ' _Teletubbies'_ is. I finally asked him what now, but he just shrugged.

"I think we should get out," I decided. I climbed out of the carriage and waited for him to follow. We followed the large group of students towards the castle. When I got closer I realized it was actually humongous. It had turrets and towers and walls. It was magnificent. The light from inside shone from the windows, and the glass illuminated the stars.

When we reached the school, a beetle eyed giant of a man stopped me before I could enter. "Are you the exchange student?" he asked quietly. I nodded. He pointed to Will behind me. "Is he the other one?" I nodded again. "Splendid. You 'ave to enter the school with the firs' years. Then you'll be sorted into yer houses after them," he told me. I didn't exactly know what to say, so I just nodded again. It wasn't from shock, or terror from how actually scary he looked, I just actually didn't know what I was supposed to say.

"Stay 'ere. We're going in in a moment." The man said.

After he got all the first year children to settle down, because apparently a giant squid overturned a few boats, he led them plus me and Will into the castle.

The inside was magnificent. The ceiling reached so high I felt agoraphobic despite all the first year students filling up the floor space, and I'm not even agoraphobic. Torched lined the walls, illuminating sparkles on the shiny marble floor.

A young woman in lavender robes was waiting for us at the top of a small flight of stairs. She had a round, but beautifully sculpted face, long wavy light brown hair swept behind her back, freckles across her nose, and most noticeably, shocking twinkly blue eyes. Like Will's. she was so naturally beautiful and radiated pure kindness, I wanted to run up and hug her. In fact, that's what one first year did. A girl with ginger brown hair in two pigtails and matching freckles ran up to the woman and hugged her. "Auntie Alice!" the girl cried. "How I missed you!" the woman crouched down in front of the girl and kissed her on the forehead. "Now, Helen. Now we're at Hogwarts, I'm afraid you can't call me that anymore," she said sadly. "I'm afraid Professor McGonagall counts it as etiquette, and you mustn't call me auntie here. Besides, everyone is looking at you." Helen turned around to discover, that, this was true. She blushed furiously and ran back to the crowd of first years.

The woman stood back up and said, "Good evening, first years. I am the deputy headmistress, and head of Gryffindor house, Professor Alice Alway **('After all this time?' 'Alway')**. Please follow me to the great hall, where you will be sorted."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry i didn't upload for a few days... I actually forgot what my excuse was. I guess my demi-god ADHD is still working. Phew, don't wanna die in battle. OK, so, anyway! You know Alice Alway? Yea? OK. I just made her up. She doesn't exist (AND EVERYBODY ELSE _DOES!_ ), because, I couldn't find out who became deputy headmaster/headmistress and head of Gryffindor house after McGonagall became headmistress. So i made one up. BTW, After Snape died, Slughorn became head of Slytherin house again :). The freaking Spelling mistake red underlining thingy keeps underlining all my harry potter words** **, like, Mcgonagall, Gryffindor, and Slytherin, :(. THEY'RE REAL OK DON'T JUDGE ME, COMPUTER! Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and review! they really help! if you have any ideas feel free to PM them to me, i'm always looking to please the readers! also, if you notice any reaccuring grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes be sure to point them out to me! Bye!**


	16. AN

**_A/N_**

 **Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I changed the name and the summary for the story.**

 **What once was '** ** _The Story Of Solangelo'_** **Is now '** ** _Solangelo Magic'!_** **Version 2.0!**

 **Bye! And as always, enjoy the story!**


	17. Chapter 16 Nico Gets Stereotyped

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

Will's POV:

We Followed Professor Alway to the great hall, wich was, by the way, even larger than the place we just came from! It was so big! The ceiling was as inky black as the sky, with shining stars and the moon. It looked so realistic, how did they do that? then I thought, _oh ya, magic._ *face palm*

Candles hovered overhead, lighting up the room, and being very decorative all at the same time. Four long tables, two on each side, were filled with students. One table was mostly full of the color green, another red, another yellow, and another blue. But all had less noticeable complimentary colors too, though. I'm guessing each table represents a Hogwarts house, that everyone from that house sits in.

I spotted Talia Shemesh at the Slytherin table, but no one was sitting beside her. I also spotted Teddy Lupin at the Hufflepuff table, though he had a few people with him.

At the end of the hall was a raised platform, on it was another long table, horizontally placed, as appose to the four vertical tables, in wich sat many much older people. _Probably the staff_ , I thought. In the middle of the staff table sat an old woman with thin lips and a tight bun. She sat on an extravagant throne type seat. She was smiling at the students.

Professor Always was carrying a stool and an old hat into the center of the raised platform. She set the stool down and gently placed the hat onto it.

Then it did something I did not expect one bit. But I also wouldn't expect Jason to save Percy from drowning, so I guess I'm not one to talk. A long seam in the old witches hat ripped open, like a mouth, and fricking started singing! Sorry for my 'language', but I was very astonished.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause.

Professor Alway gestured the school to settle down. A long roll of parchment appeared in her hands, and she said, "when I call your name, you will sit on the stool and put on the hat to be sorted. Tina Abanto!"

A small girl with curly black hair and dark skin walked up to the stool. She picked up the hat and sat down. A moment of whispering, wondering, and hopes later, the hat yelled, "Ravenclaw!" The girl, Tina, ran to the Ravenclaw table and sat down beside someone who was probably a complete stranger.

A few kids later, a boy called Peter Bulstrode was called up to be sorted. He sat down on the stool and put the hat on. like what was the case for many other kids, the hat slipped over his eyes, completely blinding him (probably) for the whole twenty seconds it was on his head, before yelling, "Hufflepuff!" A loud screech of irritation filled the hall, coming from the direction of the Slytherin table, a boy that slightly resembled peter, but more so resembled Gerald Bulstrode, sat, enraged.

I decided Peter and the very angry boy must be brothers, and also maybe probably kinda Gerald Bulstrode's sons. Peter, back at the Hufflepuff table, sat there, embarrassed. He winced at the sight of his angry brother. Neither of them looked particularly happy.

Many, many, _many_ kids later, Nico and I were the only two people standing in the hall. I could physically (not really) feel all the eyes staring at me and Nico. It was super uncomfortable. I don't think I've been this nervous since my first date with Nico.

The woman in the throne like chair stood up, I believe she was the headmistress, professor McGonagall. When she stood up all the eyes ceased to stare at us, to look at her.

"Good evening, students. This year we have something very special happening. Two students from the north American wizarding school, Ilvermorny, are joining us for a while. Please welcome with open arms, Nico di Angelo, and Will Solace." The students clapped awkwardly. "They will now be sorted." She sat down and gestured to professor Alway to continue.

"Nico di Angelo." Professor Alway said. Nico looked at me nervously. He calmly walked up to the stool and sat down. He then put the hat on his head.

For two whole minutes, the whole hall was quite. Only the sound of Nico's occasional sharp intake of air, or his fingers and feet tapping the stool and floor were heard.

For two minutes I stood there with baited breath.

For two minutes I was thinking about how it didn't take so long for anyone else.

Then, two minutes later, the hat yelled, "Slytherin!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And no, I'm not a racist person who automatically puts the 'emo' in Slytherin. I did research and looked at online polls for demigods in houses. I also took the pottermore test and put in what I thought Nico would. I actually recall getting Gryffindor for him. I wanted to make things interesting, and not immediately put the brave demi-gods in Gryffindor, so I didn't. I chose Slytherin for Nico for the following reasons:**

 **(#) his ambition. He has ambition for something I won't tell you yet. But I asked my sisters what house they would think Nico would be in (cause deciding what house Will would be in was easy), one didn't answer me, but the other one said Slytherin. I told her that Nico doesn't have any ambition, but then she told me what he has ambition for, wich was the same thing the online polls decided his Slytherin ambition to be.**

 **(#) my sister said so.**

 **(#) polls said so.**

 **(#) stereotypical instinct said so.**

 **(#) I said so. SO SHUT UP AND STOP COMPLAINING.**

 **Ok byeeee!**


	18. Chapter 17 The Sorting Hat's Dark Side

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

Nico's POV:

 _'Ah, a demigod… I haven't sorted one of you in a year…'_

 _His voice seeped into my mind and spoke to me like a different personality. I didn't know what to tell him, so I decided to go along with the conversation._

 _I opened my mouth to speak, but then he said, 'don't speak. Just think it.' 'what? Ok. Wait, so there are demigods at this school?' I thought. 'certainly. Everyone has a chance to be magical, even demigods.' 'but I'm not. Magical, I'm not magical.' I thought dully. 'no. no you aren't. but I do remember the last demigod I sorted. She was a fine Slytherin. Like you, her ambition came from wanting happiness, not success, fame, wealth, or luxury.' 'I don't have ambition. I am an empty husk of a boy that lived in the 19 hundreds.' I thought. 'right, and I'm Christina Perri.' 'who?' 'she's a muggle singer. Though she is a witch. I remember sorting her. Splendid Gryffindor.'_

 _'just sort me already' I thought desperately. 'fine. Well let's see. We've already covered your ambition… ah, ok. So not Hufflepuff…' 'why not?' I asked suspiciously. 'Well, easy. You're not particularly friendly. You don't display any of the Hufflepuff qualities.' 'just decide what I do display before I rip your brim off!' I thought threateningly. 'Ok. Ok. Jesus. Fine. So, not Ravenclaw either.' He braced himself for the criticism that was never going to come. I agree. I'm no smartass._

 _I guessed he was mentally sighing in relief. 'ok, so all that's left is Gryffindor and Slytherin. Let's see. Hmmm, Gryffindor. Yes, so much bravery, so daring, so reckless.' 'I wonder if my stygian iron sword works on brittle and old moldy fabric.' I pretended to wonder. 'Jesus Christ, no need to be so aggressive.' 'why not?' I asked blandly. 'I'll have you know, boy. I have never been wrong in all my centuries as a talking hat. I think you'll make a great Gryff- wait. Wait just a minute. No, not a Gryffindor. I can clearly see it in you. Your ambition tops anything. Ambition for a true life, is stronger than ambition for a fake life.'_

 _Sadly I knew what he was talking about. Take Kylie Jenner for an example._

 _'when you want something, you intend on getting it. By any means. Nothing can stop you from getting what you want.' 'except Percy,' I mentally grumbled. 'who's Percy?' the hat asked. 'no one. You weren't supposed to hear that.' I said quickly. 'well too bad. Oooooh! Jet black hair, sea green eyes-' the hat was saying. I couldn't take it anymore._

 _'stop it! Shut up! SHUT THE FUCK UP!' I mentally screamed. 'See? This is why you fit right in "_ Slytherin!"' _the hat yelled._

I grabbed the hat from my head and threw onto the floor forcefully."I'm offended," it said as everyone gasped in horror at what I had just done. "Well you know what else you are?" I asked. "an asshat! And I mean that quite literally. You don't go through peoples personal memories." I said furiously. "Just go sit at the Slytherin table," the sorting hat said, rolling his non-existent eyes.

I took a deep breath and marched to the Slytherin table. I could feel the hundreds of judgmental eyes staring at me in disbelief. Whispers were heard all through the otherwise silent hall.

I plopped down beside Talia and put my face in my arms.

I looked up just in time to see professor Alway clear her throat and tuning everyone's attention away from me. "And, er, lastly, we have Will Solace." Will walked up to the sorting hat and picked it up off the ground. He brushed it off and whispered, "I'm sorry."

He sat down on the stool and put the hat on his head. Half a minute later the hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!"

I stifled a cry. "No." I whispered to myself in a hushed voice.

Will took the hat off his head and just sat there for a moment. Then he put the hat back gently on the stool and slowly walked to the Hufflepuff table. There was nowhere to sit. So a few kids scooted over from the very edge of the table, so Will was left sitting on the edge. His right buttcheek looked like it was hanging off the side of the bench. Awkward.

I just realized I probably just ruined any chance of Will's Hogwarts social life. Because he associates with me, everyone probably wants to stay away. 'all Americans are assholes.' Actually that's probably true. I mean, we are from new York.

HEY I'M WALKIN' HERE

Shaking that disturbing thought out of my head, I realized the hall was quiet, as professor McGonagall had stood up to speak.

"Welcome first years, to a wonderful year at Hogwarts. Before we have the feast, I would like to say a few words. As professor Dumbledore would say: Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak. Thank you. Dig in!"

All around the table full plates of every food I could think of appeared out of thin air. And who says dreams don't come true?

I imagined Will criticizing me for having unhealthy portions of all the wrong food. So I took a little bit of peas and carrots mixed together, a chicken leg that was much too large, and some mashed potatoes. I forced myself to down the peas and carrots, wich were soft enough to chew very little. I happily ate the chicken leg. I drowned my mashed potatoes in gravy, so It won't be tasteless. **(I actually love all the foods I just mentioned, but Nico is special** **J** **).**

Before I could finish my giant chicken leg I was snapped out of my thoughts as it disappeared from my plate along with everything else plus the plate.

I was thinking about class. The fact that I was in school again started to sink in. I would have to deal with bullies, teachers, homework, class work, and work work. Chiron said we didn't have to actually attend the classes, but I only meet peeves in the second day of being here. So I would have nothing else to do for a whole day. Maybe I'll go to class, but ask to be excused of any work. That'll work.

All the plates that were full of food vanished. In their places appeared plates full of rich desserts. I gladly took a giant éclair and put it on my new plate. I looked at it, then realized I was full.

I waited for it to vanish. It did not.

A while later everyone in the hall looked stuffed. _Then_ it disappeared. People started getting up. I didn't know where they were going, so I just followed the Slytherins. We made our way to the dungeons. Why do they have dungeons here? I kept close to Talia, though we still hadn't said a single word to each other since the carriage ride. I forced myself to ask her where we were going.

"To the Slytherin common room and dormitories. Where we sleep and spend our free time," she explained. "Oh."

We all stopped in front of a stone wall. A girl who I realized was the one leading the group to here, said, "The entrance password is 'Swalla-la-la' if you want to get in by yourselves."

Talia snickered along with a few other kids. I think 'Swalla-la-la' is from a mortal/muggle song, so I think they were all muggleborns.

The girl turned to the wall and said the password. Instantly it moved out of the way like a sliding glass door to your average backyard. There were lots of 'ooohs' and 'aaaaaahs' and 'wows' as we stepped into the Slytherin common room.

The room was a dungeon like room with greenish lamps and chairs. It looked like we were right under the lake, so the light from 'outside' gave the room a greenish tinge. The room had lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted leather sofas, skulls, and dark wood cupboards. Around the place hung tapestries featuring the adventures of what seemed to be famous medieval Slytherins. The room has a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one.

The girl turned around and said, "Girl's dormitories to the right, boy's to the left." Then she walked down a dark corridor on the right.

After a while of everyone chattering and laughing and talking and arguing, they started to part ways. I looked around and noticed that Talia was gone. I caught a glimpse of a girl walking down the corridor to the right. It could have been her, and it could have been a complete stranger. I'd like to think it was her.

I took a deep breath, and turned into the hallway. A flight of stairs lay ahead. I walked up, not necessarily looking for something specific. After climbing fifteen exhausting, individual flights of stairs, I reached a storey with a shining plaque labeled '4th years; floor one' in front of me. Every storey under me and probably above me had a plaque like this. The first and second storey were '1st years; floor one' and 'two'. And so on.

I was about to continue climbing when I saw a single door with a sign on it that read 'Welcome Nico di Angelo'. I decided this was the right room. Above the fancy welcome sign, a calligraphically medieval looking number 12 was engraved.

I slowly walked over to the door a turned the handle. The door swung open revealing five four poster beds and four surprised looking teens.

"You're not Mason," one of them blurted out. "No, I'm not. I'm Nico, the exchange student?" "Oh. You." One of them said. "Who's Mason?" I asked, trying to make small talk. "He's our roommate. Besides you, I mean. I guess they moved him somewhere else." Another boy shrugged. "By the way, I'm Leo," he smiled.

Leo had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and light skin. He looked nice enough. But he just _had_ to be named Leo! "I knew a Leo," I said glumly. "We were OK friends. But, he- he died." "You sure you didn't murder him? You looked pretty murderous back at the sorting," another boy snickered. "Nathan!" another boy warned. "What?" Nathan asked, grinning maliciously. "You remind me of those death eater themed rock bands. 'arsehat' classic."

Nathan had light brown hair, and green eyes. He looked deathly pale. Like I used to be. That's a nasty memory.

"I can't tell if that's a compliment or an insult," I said. "An insult," the boy who warned Nathan previously said, punching Nathan in the shoulder. "I'm James," he said. Punching Nathan again.

James had black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. He had muscular arms that could probably knock the shit out of me. I probably didn't want to make him angry. It looked like he was defending me, but why?

"No one wants to look like a death eater." Leo said quietly. "My grandfather was one. But he's in Azkaban now." "Then why are you so soft?" another boy teased. "Because I'm not a bloody death eater you git!" "Don't call Travis a git!" Nathan yelled at Leo. "Why not?" Leo yelled back. "Because you're a cunt!" Nathan screamed.

\- Silence -

Leo looked like he was going to explode. His face turned bright red.

"You take that back!" James screamed at Nathan. "You take that back right now!" "NO!" James pounced on Nathan. Nathan let out a scream before James pushed his arm against Nathan's windpipe. Nathan choked up. James punched Nathan in the gut and screamed at him to take it back again. "I take it back! I take it back!" James lifted his arm from Nathan's throat and took a deep breath. But he still didn't get up. Travis clambered over to Nathan and pushed James off of him. Leo grabbed James and took him outside.

Nathan got up from the floor and brushed himself off. "whatever" he grunted. He walked over to the bed at the far left corner of the room and sat down, closing the curtains around them.

Now that I could get a close look at Travis, my heart stopped. He looked almost identical to Percy. Except his face was thinner. And the fact that he practically had 'douchebag' written on his forehead.

Travis walked over to the bed next to Nathan's and sat down on it and also closed the curtains.

I decided I wanted to sleep as far away from them as possible, so I walked to the far right. I took the bed in the corner, hoping it was not yet claimed. I sat down on it and started breathing heavily. I didn't want to be here anymore.

Before I knew it I was asleep. Fortunately I had already closed the curtains on my bed, too.

 **Hey guys! So, this happens before Nico finds out Leo is alive. If you didn't notice.**

 **Enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 18 Milk Comes AFTER The Cereal!

Will's POV:

 _'Slytherin. Please Slytherin.' I thought desperately. 'but you're not a Slytherin. Like, at all.' His voice told me. 'just, please! Please Slytherin!' 'no' 'Slytherin!' 'no' 'Slytherin!' 'no' 'Slytherin!' 'no' 'Slytherin!'_ 'Hufflepuff!'

I couldn't believe what just happened. I just sat there for a moment pondering about my entire existence. I finally got up and walked to the Hufflepuff table. There wasn't much room, but a few kids scooted over a bit so I at least had somewhere to sit. But, unfortunately, it wasn't enough room, and my right buttcheek fell over the side.

The food was delicious. I hoped Nico was eating his vegetables. I needed a way to communicate with him when we were apart. I knew what I needed to do. He wouldn't like it, though. I would know.

When everyone was getting up I followed the hufflepuff's out. We arrived at the common room. There was a lot of yellow. It was bright and cheerful. But I wanted to go to sleep. The person leading us said boys to the left, girls to the right. Needless to say I went left. I went up multiple flights of stairs and arrived at the 15th floor. On one of the doors was a sign that read 'Welcome Will Solace'. Above the sign was the number 12 engraved into the door.

I opened the door. Inside sat four boys laughing and talking. They all turned to me and stopped. "Hi," I squeaked. I made a fool of myself on my first words to my new roommates for I don't know how long. Who squeaks!?

"I'm Will Solace." "We know." Said a boy. "Hi, I'm Austin."

Austin had red hair and blue eyes. I heard that that was the rarest hair/eye combination. Although it could be red green. I forget.

"I have a brother named Austin." I laughed, going along with the conversation. "He's uhh, back at Ilvermorny, though." "That's cool." Said another guy. "I'm Liam."

Liam had blond hair and brown eyes. Lots of freckles dotted his face.

"And I'm Matthew," **(aaaaahh Matthew Lewisss)** said another guy.

Matthew had a round face and a pudgy body. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He also had visibly large front teeth.

Another guy said, "And I'm Tom. Nice to meet you." **(aaahh Tom Feltonnnn)**

Tom had very blond short hair and green eyes.

"Nice to meet you, too." I told them. "I like your accent. It's interesting." Tom said to me. "Thank you. I would argue that girls find British accents the sexiest, though." I responded, smiling. Tom laughed. "I try."

We all sat up all night talking and laughing. I hope Nico had a night as good as mine. At one point, Matthew told us we should probably go to bed, due to the fact that there is class tomorrow. We all reluctantly agreed. Everyone hopped into bed and started snoring. I fell asleep with a good feeling in my heart.

I woke up the next morning at 8:15. Super early. I always wake up super early. You know, 'cause my dad is Apollo. The sun god. Nice to meet you.

After wandering around, looking for the great hall, wasting most of my morning, I eventually found it. I walked inside and my head automatically turned to the Slytherin table, looking for Nico. I didn't see him, though. I walked to the Hufflepuff table instead and sat down. I hoped I wasn't stuck with the seat I had last night for the rest of the year. even if I was, I sat down somewhere else anyway.

The table was filled with breakfast foods, from bacon and eggs, to cereal. I grabbed a strange looking British wizard whole grain cereal, and poured it into a bowl that appeared in front of me after. I poured some milk into my bowl _next_ , because I'm not weird. Nico insists on pouring the cereal in _after_ because, naturally, he's a rebel.

I was eating my first bowl of cereal when I saw Nico entering the hall out of the corner of my eye. I jumped up out of my seat and started running towards him. I was going to greet Nico with a kiss, but when I always almost to him, he noticed me and started flailing him arms around in negativity. He seemed to be saying, _no. don't._ my heart sank. I started walking towards him much slower, in lack of enthusiasm. I wanted to hug him and kiss him and never let him go. I was worried that he had had a terrible night. And the fact that I was going to embarrass him made me want to hug him even _more._

When I got to him Nico smiled and said, "Hey, man. What's up? How are you?" I reluctantly smiled, still feeling upset that he doesn't want to be with me in public anymore. "I'm great. How was last night? Did you get your eight to ten hours of sleep?" his smile faded. "I don't know. I didn't really count. And as for 'good' night… no, not really." My smile faded as his returned. "Don't worry about it. It's fine. It's not a big deal."

I watched miserably as Nico pushed past me and left for the Slytherin table without another word.

I slowly walked back to the Hufflepuff table and sat down in front of my soggy cereal. I continued eating it wondering what I did wrong. And there I was, sitting somewhat peacefully, eating soggy cereal, when like, _a gazillion_ messenger owls flew into the hall. They were all carrying some form of communication, such as, letters, parcels, and extravagantly wrapped presents. All the birds dropped their goods onto cheerful children. Unexpectedly, one bird flew over me and dropped a letter into my now empty bowl of cereal.

I carefully picked up the letter and opened it. I pulled from the envelope a piece of parchment. A letter. But from who? So I read it.

 _Will,_

 _Please meet me in my office at 9:00 today, Thursday. We need to talk about peeves. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Weasley_ **(SHE ISN'T EVEN GRANGER ANYMORE ERMERGERD)** _will be there. I have sent Nico the same letter. Please come together._

 _Sincerely, Headmistress McGonagall._

Before she signed, below the words, was a map from the great hall to her office. So many twists and turns.

 **Hey people!**

 **i hope you enjoyed this chapter. sorry i haven't posted for a while, i had my reasons. in the past few days i was thinking up the timeline for everything that happens after this chapter, so i could write it later. so if you have any ideas, PM them to me ASAP before i write down my own!**

 **Bye!**


	20. Chapter 19 Will Gets Kidnapped?

**_Chapter Nineteen_**

Nico's POV:

I reread the letter over and over in my head. The silent reading soon turned into angry, raspy, hushed whispers. I think people heard me, but I didn't care. I looked at the map. Maybe if I memorized it, I could shadow travel to the destination. I haven't done this before, but it could work, in theory.

I made up my mind. I got up abruptly and marched across the hall to the Hufflepuff table. When I spotted Will, I started sneaking. He didn't notice me until I was right behind him. I put one of my arms around his neck, and my other hand over his mouth to muffle the yelp that followed in surprise. I dragged him away from the table like a kidnapper with his victim, his arms and legs flailing around to no avail. People were obviously staring, and they didn't try to hide it. They were laughing and snickering at my choice of action.

About halfway to the exit, Will stopped struggling. He must have realized it was useless and stupid. I knew he was just making a show anyway. I think.

When we were out of the hall, I was about to let Will go when he all of a sudden licked the palm of my hand, giving me a generous amount of saliva. Out of surprise I pulled my hand away quickly and pushed Will downwards with my other arm. His head hit the floor with a thud, like I cared.

"Will, what the fuck!?" I yelled. "Why did you lick my hand!?" "Why did _you_ kidnap me?" he replied angrily. "Why didn't _you_ tell me we would have to actually have a full on conversation with the principal _before_ I called her hat an ass!?" I argued. "What did you expect? To just have to stand at her door for ten hours asking her to sign petitions and take 'better earth' flyers?" he said sarcastically. "Wich, by the way, you should do both of those every time you get the chance." He added. I growled. All I could do was growl. "If you would have listened to Chiron back at camp half-blood you would have known that we would have to meet professor McGonagall in person," he said in a matter of fact-ly tone.

I ran up to him and put both my hands over his mouth. "Shh! You can't just go around saying CHB everywhere! Especially around mortals!" Will crossed his arms. I growled again. Will rolled his eyes.

"Come on. I think we should start looking for her office now. It might take a long time to find our way there."

I told him I had a better idea, and pitched my plan to shadow travel.

"I don't know, Nico," he mumbled unsurely. "You know shadow traveling is bad for you." I wanted to argue that half the things humans do for a living or for fun or for pure necessity if bad for them, but he wouldn't have it. By the time we were done with our quarrel **(Quirrel)** , we were ten minutes late. When I pointed this out to Will, he got really nervous because we were late. And out of just politeness towards teachers (Blech, teachers. Why Will? Why!?), he agreed to let me shadow travel us to her office.

I smirked. "That's what I thought."

I grabbed his hand and ran straight for the ever shifting shadows dancing across the walls and floors of the old castle.

When we materialized in a long corridor, I was still running. In an effort to stop abruptly, I tripped and fell forward, taking Will down with me. We hit the polished marble floor with a soft sound of flesh against stone.

I hadn't realized we were right in front of a large door until it opened to reveal a stern, yet cheerful looking professor McGonagall. Realizing I was still holding Will's hand, I hastily slipped it out of mine. Will quickly got up and brushed himself off. I followed suit. Will apologized profusely and rapidly for being late. He was talking so fast and nervously I could barely understand him.

McGonagall studied us. I felt like I was being X-rayed multiple times at one. Every inch of my body tingled with guilt for what I did last night. I hoped she wouldn't bring it up, because as soon as she did, I knew I wouldn't feel guilty anymore, but, misunderstood and mad.

Professor McGonagall smiled. She gladly accepted Will's apology. She motioned us to follow her and said "Come along," like we were some toddlers she was forced to look after.

The very first thing that caught my eye when we entered her office were the rows and rows of portraits of old people. I assume these people weren't random, but I didn't know who they were.

Actually, I'm lying. The _very_ first thing that caught my eye was the flaming red hair from across the room. McGonagall gestured fur us to sit down in two uncomfortable looking chairs with thin padding placed in front on a large window emitting blinding light coming from the early morning sun. I sat down and was relieved of the blinding light, wich was now behind me.

"Nico, Will, this is Harry Potter," McGonagall told us. I looked over and saw a man who looked like he was in his early thirties sitting across from us next to the flaming red hair man. Another human being, a woman, was sitting on the other side of the redhead. I noticed she was sitting very closely to him, almost touching.

Anyway, back to Harry Potter. Harry had a messy mop of jet black that resembled Percy's, sitting on his head. His bright green eyes were gleaming with joy. And also probably the mass amount of sunlight that was facing him. I would also like to say that he was respectfully handsome, but I won't.

Will grinned and waved and said hello enthusiastically. I lifted my hand, _not_ smiling and _not_ speaking, and also intended to wave, but instead my hand just lulled forward uselessly like it was completely boneless. **(sound familiar?)** Harry smiled, and returned Will's hello politely.

"This," McGonagall said, "Is Ron Weasley." She gestured to flaming red hair man sitting in the middle. Will waved again, but I didn't do anything. Ron smiled nodded, accepting the greeting.

Ron's said red hair was hard not to look at. It was just _so_ red. It reminded me of-

"Wait a minute!" Will exclaimed. "Are you related to Fred and George Weasley!?" Ron's face fell. But his smile returned as quickly as it had gone. He looked like he was forcing himself to be happy, but he didn't look very happy. I think he was offended. Like it was obvious to him that if someone had heard or met Fred, they would know that he's dead and not bring it up so easily.

I nudged Will to shut him up, but he was already done talking so it just made me look like an ignorant idiot.

Will looked at me and something must have clicked in his brain. He looked back at Ron and apologized. Ron smiled. I hope that meant 'apology accepted'. Ron's blue eyes suddenly looked sadder. Sadder than before.

I decided what would be best for me to do, for first impressions. I told Ron what happened when I met George at the leaky cauldron and what I told him. Ron seemed to cheer up, but his eyes still lost their glint. The woman next to him stroked his shoulder affectionately and whispered something to him. He looked at her, still not smiling. I guess what she said was a comment on his bad attempt at being happy, because he started trying harder. Plus he might've also like apologized for being sad or something I don't know.

After a long silence of staring and forced smiling, McGonagall cleared her throat. "and this is Hermione Granger." "Weasley," Hermione corrected. McGonagall nodded, smiling. "My star student." Hermione laughed. "Maybe I was until I almost got killed by that troll."

Will and I shared a confused glance. Troll?

"wait wait wait," Will said, suddenly realizing something. "So you were all best friends in school, and then you guys got married!?" Hermione laughed shyly and nodded. "So who did _you_ marry?" I asked. I didn't mean to be rude, but it probably came out that way. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other and burst into hysterical laughter. "it's funny because _– wheeze -_ ," Ron tried to say through laughs. " he married _– wheeze –_ my _– wheeze –_ sister!" they all continued to laugh hysterically while Will and I just gaped. Even McGonagall shared a chuckle. This situation is either:

A. 'Who does that!?'

Or

B. 'that's totally freaking hilarious man you're totally still my best friend.'

Then Will started laughing with them. He was laughing so hard he almost fall off his seat. He was going to, but I caught his hand before he hit the floor. He was just there, suspended in mid-air, his face practically touching the floor. I didn't realize I was standing up until I realized that everyone except Ron, who was still giggling, had stopped laughing. Turns out I shot up out of my seat to save Will from 'certain not so death'. I quickly let go of him, his face hit the floor anyway. I rubbed my hand on the side of my robes and sat down with my arms crossed.

Will got up, groaning and rubbing his forehead. "Nico!" he groaned accusingly. "What?" I asked, trying not to make myself sound stupid. "Why did you let me fall if you went through all the trouble of catching me?" he said, still sounding accusing. "instinct," I replied. "I caught you merely from instinct."

He gave me a strange look, then laughed. "I get it," he said. "I'm glad you finally do," I sighed.

After a few more moments of awkward silence McGonagall said, "Harry, Ron, and Hermione, these are the demi-gods, Will and Nico." She gestured to Will when she said his name and to me when she said mine.

Wait…

"They know?" I asked irritably. McGonagall nodded slowly. "Why didn't you tell me? Ugh. This could've been so much easier if I had known." I took a deep breath and turned to look at Ron. "By the way," I told him. "I've seen Fred, in Elysium."

It felt so good to finally let that fact out. If I could, I would've told George. Definitely.

Ron obviously didn't know what I was talking about. He tilted his head in confusion and frowned at me. Not a mad frown, a confused frown.

"I guess the easiest way to explain what it is, is to say it's like heaven," I told him. "It's pretty self explanatory if I tell you it's the exact opposite of the fields of punishment."

But Ron still looked confused. "Let me break it down for you. The fields of punishment are where evil souls go after they die, basically hell. The fields of asphodel are where souls that were normal people go after they die. Elysium is where good people go. People that died a hero's death, or just generally heroic people." I turned to Will. "did I tell you that Hazel was supposed to go to Elysium when she died in 1942? Yea, I know. But her mother was supposed to go to the fields of punishment. So instead they _both_ went to the fields of asphodel."

Ron just stared blankly into space. His eyes once again looked sad. Hermione got up and offered him her hand. He took it and got up. Then they both exited the office. A moment of more awkward staring contests with Harry and nervous glances with Will later, Hermione returned alone. She sat in Ron's seat, next to Harry. "He needs a moment," she explained. "So, who's Hazel?" she asked cautiously, trying not to sound rude asking about more dead people. "Oh, she's my sister," I answered casually, unaware of how this might sound to Hermione. "You have two dead sisters?" Harry asked. "And one died, err, sixty eight years ago?" I thought about that for a moment, then chuckled. "No, she's alive. I brought her back to life."

"Oh. Wait, so, she's been resurrected?" Harry asked eagerly. "You could say that," I said. "So have I!" Harry said. "I died when I was seventeen. I probably shouldn't be laughing about it though. It was pretty traumatic for you when Voldemort announced my death, wasn't it Hermione?" he turned to Hermione, but she was deep in thought. Harry snapped in fingers in front of her face. "Hmm?" she asked. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking-"

But she was interrupted by the door slowly creaking open. Ron stepped into the office and sat down in Hermione's old seat. "S-Sorry," he muttered. "I just- I- I… you know…" Will and I exchanged quick glances and said in unison, "We know." "You do?" Harry asked innocently. "Oh, sure," I assured him. "Being a demigod isn't all fun and games you know. Most demigods don't make it to their twenties. Bloody murder around every corner." " _Bloody_ murder?" Harry asked, horrified. "Look," I said. "We have swords and you have sticks. Big difference. Of course, technically _I_ made it to my twenties."

"Twenties?" Harry asked. "But you're fourteen!" I smirked. I looked at Will, he was snickering. I cleared my throat. "I was born on January 28th 1924." They just gaped. I couldn't help it, I laughed. Will laughed with me.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **So, i hope you enjoyed that chapter! it took me like five seconds to write even though its massive. I really enjoy writing these and i love when you guys show your appreciation in the reviews! so make sure to do that! ;)**

 **as always, make sure to PM me your personal ideas and if i do them you get a personal thanks in the A/N at the end with a link in your name and everything!**

 **i write fanfics because I love seeing my ideas come to life and be enjoyed by random strangers who share my interests. if you do too, you should come up with an idea and PM me right away! (or you know, make your own fanfics or whatever I don't care...)**

 **Also by the way, YOU BET I'M GONNA MAKE NICO KIDNAP WILL AFTER WATCHING SOME PSYCH AND SHAWN KIDNAPS GUS TO MAKE A DANCE ROUTINE FOR THAT SERIAL KILLER PERSON THAT HAS THE INFORMATION ABOUT THE OTHER SERIAL KILLER WHO ESCAPED FROM THE ASYLUM AND ATTACKED THE OLD MAN AT THE PARK! POOR OLD MAN! THE PSYCH MUSICAL WAS AMAZING I DIDN'T EVEN FINISH THE FIRST EPISODE YET UGH.**

 **K bye!**


	21. Chapter 20 Don't Question Tartarus

**_Chapter Twenty_**

Will's POV:

When I stopped laughing, I sighed. I really don't think of Nico as an old… well… boy. I think of him as the young hot guy I had a crush on for over two months. Now this young hot guy is my hot young boyfriend.

I think what I find most attractive about Nico is his dark humor. No one really knows this about me, because I'm always cheerful and childish, but I really appreciate some dead baby jokes. Ok, maybe not _all_ the time, but Nico is never scared to say what's on his mind. Especially if there is a reason why he shouldn't. he's a natural joker, but maybe not in the way you think. He's sarcastic. Not mean sarcasm that half the time isn't actually funny. But more sarcasm that helps him better express his emotions. When he's chill, he's cute. When he's mad, he's hot. And rarely, when he's happy, he spreads happiness that we rarely ever see. Because no one expects him to be happy, his smile is 10 times shinier.

When everyone else stopped laughing, Nico was still glowing. He looked so relieved to feel accepted. He could have felt like he cracked the joke of the century, been accepted to sit at 'the cool kids' table at school, and had made some new friends all at the same time.

Then Hermione asked something Nico must have been dreading. "So, who are you're godly parents?" Nico's smile vanished. Then he smirked. He was smiling one of those smiles I don't like to see that often. A sinister smile, with a hint of playfulness twinkling in his eyes.

"Have you heard of the twelve Olympians?" he asked Harry, Ron and Hermione. They nodded. "professor McGonagall told us." He crossed his arms. "Guess who our parents are."

"Oh that's easy," Hermione said immediately "Your father's Hades, god of the dead and ruler of the underworld. Is that right? That's why you're here to control peeves, our poltergeist." Nico smiled and his eyes gleamed. "good old pops."

"Guess who my godly parents is," I said to them eagerly. Hermione thought for a moment. "Aphrodite? You look like your godly parent could be Aphrodite." I smiled. "Aww! Thank you. But no. Try again." Hermione wrinkled her nose, like Annabeth does when she's thinking. "Demeter?" "Wrong again. Should I give you a hint?" they nodded.

"Do you know why I'm here?" I asked them. They shook their heads no. "I'm here because I'm Nico's doctor. That's your hint." Nico rolled his eyes and looked down, flustered, in an embarrassed way.

Not a moment later Hermione gasped. "Oh! I know who your godly parent is. Apollo. The god of medicine, right?" I nodded. "He's a better father than Hades." I said jokingly. "You can say that again," Nico said, rolling his eyes once again.

"Why?" Harry asked, confused. "I thought having an all powerful being as a parent would be awesome." "Well you thought wrong," Nico grumbled.

"Sorry, but actually…" I muttered. "Gods are horrible parents. If it weren't for Percy Jackson, half the kids at our camp would still be unclaimed by their parents. Some gods are embarrassed by their children, or just too careless to claim them." I paused. "You know who Percy Jackson is, right?"

Harry nodded. "Apparently he is the hero of your world. Professor McGonagall went through the trouble of comparing him to _me._ He sounds like one powerful seventeen year old."

Ron thought for a moment and turned to McGonagall. "It sounded like you were overreacting about how terrible this Tartarus place is, though. It sounds terribly over rated. Nowhere could be that horrible, right?"

I face palmed. "You shouldn't have said that," I said in a hushed voice. I looked at Nico, who stood up angrily. He looked like he was going to explode. "Tartarus is _that horrible_! You don't know what you're talking about, man! I've been there, OK!? I've been having nightmares about that place for months! I couldn't control my powers when I was sleeping! Every time I went to sleep I unconsciously pulled dead people right out of the ground and nearly killed everyone I can relatively stand! So don't think my life has been rainbows and sunshine and little kittens and unicorns, alright?"

Nico huffed. He took a deep breath and sat back down with his arms crossed.

I wanted to argue with Nico that his life has been and still is full of rainbows, but I don't think he would really appreciate that.

Ron looked shook up. He was probably thinking _'I should not have said that'_. He mumbled an apology. But Nico put his hand to his ear and said, "Sorry, what was that? I didn't quite catch that." Nico's dark eyes gleamed with malice.

"I'm sorry," Ron croaked. "Thank you," Nico said, his voice laced with mock calmness and acceptance.

Now I noticed Hermione. She didn't look so calm anymore. She looked offended. "Look Nico, our life wasn't so easy either. We lost a lot of friends. I had to erase my parents entire memory of me, I never existed to them. I of course found them and returned their memory to them, but that's irrelevant."

I saw a slight look of hesitation on Nico's face, but it disappeared instantly.

"Yeah, I don't even remember _my_ parents," Harry offered. "Yeah, neither does Teddy, but he seems to be coping with that just fine!" Nico snapped. Harry's eyes softened. "You met Teddy?" Nico nodded slowly.

Harry took a deep breath. Then he told us about the dementors.

Nico looked at me. His expression softened slightly. "Like hazel's flashbacks from before she died." I nodded. "Like that."

Now that Nico was calm I think he came to his senses. He slowly turned his head to Ron and apologized. "I guess your life wasn't full of sunshine and daisies, either." Ron accepted Nico's apology. Harry looked at Ron. "Sunshine and daisies and… butter mellow," he snorted and started laughing. "Except he wasn't a rat," Ron laughed with him. "Well it wasn't a very good spell, was it?" Hermione added in a bossy voice. She also laughed with them.

I looked at Nico. Nico looked back at me, we both shared a confused staring contest.

"Inside joke," Ron explained when they were finished laughing.

For a while we all laughed, and talked, and exchanged stories about our hard knock lives.

But later McGonagall told us it was time to get to down business to defeat the huns. I mean peeves.

She said that from Monday through Friday, Nico would meet Harry at 10:30, outside the great hall. He would go with him for an hour to be with peeves. To teach him how to behave. She also said that as soon as Nico is done with peeves, we can go. Unless there is an emergency or we have a good reason why we need to leave the castle earlier.

She also said we could stay for as long as we liked after Nico finished schooling peeves. But the most exciting thing was that we can invite friends on Christmas. They wouldn't need to be sorted and whoever's friends were invited by who, can sleep with them in their dormitory. Unless they're female, then they have to sleep in the girls dormitories.

When she was done explaining Nico looked glum. He probably didn't want to be here. He wanted to _rest_.

She handed each of us a wand and said, "These are fake. Carry them around and look like you belong. Pretend you know what you're doing." Nico winced at the word ' _belong'_. He hasn't felt like he belonged since Bianca. By then, he already knew who he was, and it was too late for him to feel like he would ever be accepted.

mcgonagall had a mischievous glint in her eyes. Like she hadn't tried to fool anyone since she was a child. Maybe she felt like she was playing a practical joke on her students by having us carry fake wands.

"But before you can go, we need to establish some ground rules," she said, suddenly stern. "You mustn't, by any means, go into the forest. It is forbidden. That's why we call it the forbidden forest. If you want to get a good look at it, I recommend going to visit Hagrid, when Harry, Ron and Hermione were students, they often snuck out of bed to go visit him, or have some tea." "Professor!" Hermione complained. "We were good students." "You were also very troublesome." McGonagall sighed with a smile. "Now, I think it's important that you should know that the whole staff knows you are demigods. Including madam Pomfrey, the nurse. She is supplied with nectar and ambrosia at all times as long as you are here."

I was super glad to know that, I knew we were going to run out at some point. "Nico, there is something you need to understand," Nico looked up at professor McGonagall, who had spoken to him. "I heard about what you did in London. I'm sure you are aware by now, but I need to make sure that you know that violence is not tolerated at this school."

I thought Nico would get mad, I would certainly be offended if I were him. But instead, he surprised me. He just sighed and said, "I guess my 'punch five people a day' new year's resolution isn't going to work out, then. I was totally looking forward to it." Professor McGonagall was _not_ amused. "What? Don't you have jokes in the wizarding world?" he asked, exasperated.

"Not like those, no." McGonagall told him. "I don't find that one particularly funny." She pursed her lips sourly. "I have another one. I'm sure you'll love it," Nico said slyly.

Remember when I told you why I like Nico? Because of this. Listen up.

"Well then, we'd love to hear it." McGonagall said. She seemed to totally believe Nico. She had no idea what was coming. She looked like just the type of person Nico would do this to. Hilarious.

"OK," Nico said. He grinned, his eyes gleaming with malicious joy. "What is the difference between a baby and an onion?" McGonagall smiled and shook her head. "I don't know. What's the difference between a baby and an onion?" Nico clapped his hands together like an enthusiastic toddler. "No one cries when you chop up the baby!"

Everyone's smiles vanished. McGonagall put her hand over her mouth. She looked like she was going to be sick. This is a common overdramatic reaction from dead baby joke virgins.

Then something I wouldn't have expected happened. Harry actually laughed. Maybe he's the only one with a good sense of humor.

"I get it!" he chuckled. "Unfortunately, I do too," Hermione gagged. "That's repulsive, Harry! Why do you think that is even remotely funny?" Harry shrugged. "Maybe I do have some Voldemort left inside me." "That's even less funny!" Harry rolled his eyes at her.

"I have another joke," I said confidently. Everyone besides Harry looked like they wanted to ask me not to say it, but before they could Harry ask me to tell it.

"How many babies does it take to paint a wall red?" I grinned. "I don't know. Do tell." Harry said to me. "Depends how hard you throw them at it!" Harry laughed again. Nico smiled. This was his absolute favorite joke. And I knew that. Because I'm the ideal boyfriend, of course.

"I think that's enough jokes for today," McGonagall said nervously. "I need to know what you would like to do in your spare time. Both of you." "What _can_ we do?" Nico asked, still smiling.

McGonagall thought for a moment. "I suppose you could always attend classes. They might help you learn about our culture a little bit on the side lines. So if someone talks to you about what for us is basic knowledge, they might not get too skeptical." "Are there any classes we should especially attend?" I asked curiously. "History of magic would be very helpful in the 'culture' category. Plus, it's taught by a ghost. I think you might find that ironic, Nico." Nico smiled wider.

I could only imagine all the gears turning in his head, creating the perfect plan for HoM class.

McGonagall handed each of us a timetable. They were both different. As expected, we did not attend any of the same classes at the same time.

We all talked some more. Harry told us about Hagrid, the care of magical creatures teacher and keeper of keys. He said we should visit him, befriend him, and most importantly, _not_ to accept the rock cakes. I kept that piece of information in mind.

They mentioned the fact that he bought a cerberus a very long time ago, from a Greek guy in a bar. Then as they said it they realized what happened. They were like, _holy crap why didn't I notice this before?_ Nico told them that he met _the_ cerberus, and was even honored with a game of fetch. They said he totally needed to tell that to Hagrid.

By the time we left I was itching to spend some time with Nico. He said he has a plan. Like what the heck Nico? Can you be a little more elaborate!?

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that chapter.**

 **I think I'm going to give up on trying to work with British slang. Every time I want to add some in, for when a HP character is talking, I'm paranoid that I'm using it in wrong context, or that no one actually says that, like,** ** _ever_** **.**

 **So I'm not doing British slang anymore, but don't worry. I'm definitely going to avoid American slang when HP characters are talking. If there is something that I think people in general say, no matter from where, I'll probably put it in if it fits.**

 **Review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Bye!**


	22. Chapter 21 Things Get Interesting

**_Chapter Twenty One_**

 **OK, so, quick note before the chapter. I'm making this chapter** ** _extra_** **long because the story got over ten (11. Much exaggeration.** ** _Wow_** **) favorites, and I have** ** _zero_** **standards! (plus I really like writing from Nico's POV, and I feel like it's really important reading about him meeting Talia in the common room at midnight from his POV)**

 **Furthermore (if you're keeping score, that's 5 more points for GRYFFINDORRRRRRR sorry I'll stop now), I'm changing Talia's age. Instead of being 12, she's now 14. So ignore the thing about Will saying she looks like a second year student during "Carriage Ride Of Death" chapter.**

 **Up to part of the scene in Myrtle's bathroom i still hadn't decided to switch Talia's age from 12 to 14, so ignore everything making her sound 12 up until then.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

Nico's POV:

I told Will my plan as we were walking to the great hall for lunch. It was already the afternoon, and I was starving. I didn't even have that much breakfast, thanks to the letter. Will was probably going crazy silently, because I hadn't eaten anything.

So you're probably wondering what my plan actually _was_ , well, I'm about to tell you. As soon as McGonagall told us the woods were off limits, going in there was the first thing on my agenda. I knew I could handle whatever was in there on my own, I'm a demigod. And a powerful one at that, not to brag or anything.

There is something I may have forgotten to mention to you… remember when I was being sorted, and the sorting hat said there was another demigod at Hogwarts? Well, I told this to McGonagall, but she told me she doesn't know anything about this. I told her she should ask the hat, however, she said the hat most likely will not tell her her name. so until she gets it out of him, we should probably take matters into our own hands.

Investigate. She told us to investigate. If we meet anyone who displays qualities that scream ' _demigod_ ', we should tell her immediately so we could do a more detailed investigation.

She said the hat was nothing like what his first impressions towards 11 year old children are. He was mischievous. He wants mayhem to run through the school, all from the little shelf he sits on for the rest of the 364 days of the year. **(I completely made all of this up to make the story better, so don't take it too seriously.)**

Anyway, back to me and Will.

Will was _not_ on board with my idea. He was going on and on about how I break too many rules, and have no respect for authority or people who are older than me. I had to remind him that I'm probably older than every living being on the castle grounds, and that he shouldn't speak to his elders that way.

And don't think I'm making up excuses. He has the 'doctor's orders' card, and I have my 'don't speak to your elders that way now shut the fuck up' card.

I told him he doesn't have to come. But he can't stop me from going myself. He was trying to think of reasons why I shouldn't go, but I wasn't listening. I said that I'm going no matter what, but I might need some medical care in case of an emergancy, and he happens to _be_ my _paramedic_ boyfriend.

That seemed to be what defeated him. I guess sometimes the 'doctor's orders' card works both ways. Double power for me!

When we got to the great hall Will was about to walk to the Hufflepuff table, but I had better ideas.

"Why don't you sit with me at the Slytherin table?" I asked him. He hesitated. "I don't know Nico, I'm not a Slytherin. It's like the tables at camp, you have to sit with everyone else." I pouted. I hope I looked adorably irresistible, but I probably just looked like an idiot. "But Will, what if I choke?" he flashed me a gorgeous smile. "Don't worry. I got you, Nico."

We sat down where I sat that morning and the night before. Talia was also there, right beside me. She wasn't paying us any attention though. She was staring vacantly into her plate, mumbling something under her breath. Her lips moved slowly. I tried to read them, but I couldn't. I consider myself to be decent at reading lips. Every time I visit the underworld, if it was to see Bob, or do something else, I would always see the dead people. They would mumble and mutter phrases and sentences in low raspy voices. Over time I learned to understand what they were saying. People from the same cultures had their own sayings, if they would all say them in English, I could guess.

In case you wanted to know what she was eating… I don't know.

On her plate was a piece of bread. It was round, and topped with an unfamiliar spread. It looked like the bread she was eating was cut in half, the sides of it were curved upwards, so I could see the somewhat smooth bottom, as oppose to the bubbly top part. The spread with a very light brown, it looked like it was sprinkled with a lot of paprika and olive oil.

I was curious to what the food was, so I decided to ask her. That was, five seconds after we sat down. "What are you eating?" she said nothing. She was still staring blankly at her plate. Her brows furrowed, like she was trying to concentrate.

I get that she could have been thinking about something, or trying to recalculate that stupid math problem the teacher assigns you and you don't move on until you solve it because if you don't you're a stupid idiot. Until you solve the problem, you are unworthy. And when you finally get it… literally nothing happens and you just wasted half your day.

Sorry, I'm getting sidetracked. I waited patiently for her to answer me, but she didn't. Maybe she didn't hear me. I was about to ask her again, when she finally looked at me and smiled brightly. "Sorry I didn't answer you, I was saying a prayer. For my food, in case you were wondering," she added. Before I thought twice, I said the stupidest thing you'll ever fucking hear me say. "Christians say prayers before their food _and_ after?"

Instantly, her smile faded and she frowned at me angrily. "Nico…" Will said quietly. "She's Jewish." Ooooooooohhhhh… shit! "How was I supposed to know that?" I asked. "I already told you my step-father was murdered in a fucking anti-semitic terrorist attack. I think if you had enough common sense you would understand that I'm Jewish!"

Will gasped. "Language, Talia! You shouldn't be talking like that." "I'll talk however the fuck I want to, and the way I talk is none of your fucking business," she retaliated. Will shut up.

"Anyway, Talia," I said, trying to change the subject. "I'm sorry. I was being insensitive. Sometimes I act before I think. But don't expect me to apologize for everything like this, I _never_ apologize, for anything." She smirked, accepting my apology.

"So do you want to know what I'm eating now?" she asked me, her smile returning. I nodded. "Pita bread with hummus. A middle eastern, or more specifically, an Israeli, delicacy," she said this proudly.

"Because we're American, you're probably _expecting_ at least one of us to ask this," I said. "So I'm going to, right now. Why doesn't it have bacon on it?"

Talia rolled her eyes. "I assume you've never met a Jew before, then." "What makes you think that?" I asked, trying not to sound like I've never met a Jew before. Wich, I actually haven't.

"I, as appose to you, have enough common sense to understand that you're too retarded in this category, to have ever met a Jew before." She said in a matter-of-fact-ly tone. "Jews, or at least, the observant ones, don't eat bacon. Pig meat isn't kosher. But I'm not going to lecture you about what that even means. It isn't worth my time."

I crossed my arms. "You seem different from how you were during the carriage ride." She gave me an evil smile. "You don't know me. Nobody knows me."

At that point I was completely done with all her bullshit. "Well, nice talking to you," I told her. I looked back to face Will, but I couldn't help noticing Talia's smile fade as she looked back at her food sadly out of the corner of my eye.

Ok, so, _maybe_ I felt a _little_ bad. I knew that Talia didn't have many friends, and maybe I was done with her a little too obviously. I didn't really mean to be rude, it was just that I didn't feel like talking to her anymore. The conversation ended, and there was nothing I could do about it. _Yeah, Nico. Like they're going to believe that._

"Anyway, Will," I tried to restart our private chat. "What time do you think we should go into the forest? I already have an idea of what time, but what about you?" my idea of what time was definitely going to be unapproved by Will, though.

Will thought for a moment. "I think we should do it while it's still light out, so we can see where we're going. What time do you think?" "Midnight. Just like the first time," I smirked.

I knew Will wouldn't be happy with my idea, like I cared. I was going at midnight, and if he was going to tag along, he was going to be going at midnight, too.

"But Nico, there's a curfew. We can't do it at midnight," he argued.

Suddenly I felt a swift force of movement behind me, and before I knew it, Talia was leaning forward over my shoulder, butting into our conversation. "You're sneaking into the forbidden forest at midnight?"

"Yes," I said at once, before Will could object. "Mind if I tag along?" she asked us hopefully. I wanted to reject her request, but instantaneously, the tables have turned and Will agreed before I got the chance.

Why would Will let her come with us? It was his idea to hang out. Just the two of us. Alone. Without any annoying and moody **(R.I.P Mad Eye)** 14 year old girls.

I couldn't believe Will could betray my trust like this. After everything we've been through together? He just gets up and invites some kid to hang out with us? That's it. The world is ending and our relationship is over because he obviously hates me.

I glared at Will. Will glared back. Oh, so he wants to have a staring contest right now? He thinks he has any chance against the Ghost King?

We just glared at each other, communicating only by stares. Our dialogue went something like this –

 _Me: Dude! Why did you let her come!?_

 _Will: She has no friends! We can't be so mean to her._

 _Me: Who cares if she has no friends!? She has Teddy! They're friends!_

 _Will: Teddy doesn't count._

 _Me: And why is that, exactly?_

 _Will: Because I said so._

 _Me: You're a dork, Solace._

 _Will: Said the dork's boyfriend._

 _Me: It was your idea to hang out, in the first place._

 _Will: We'll still be hanging out, just not alone._

 _Me: Whatever._

 _Will: Look at us, we're telepathically communicating, just like a long-time-couple. We're so adorable._

 _Me: Agreed. But let's just get back to the conversation, I feel like we've been staring at each other for too long._

 _Will: Reasonable. Let us make not so random noises with our vocal cords, thus audibly communicating with another human being, in order to come to a mutual agreement within our audibly commuted discussion._

Yep. That's totally what happened.

"Fine," I said finally. "If you're coming with us, meet me downstairs in the Slytherin common room at eleven forty five." Talia gave me a thumbs up and said, "You got it, dude." "Was that a reference to something?" Will asked, confused. "To an old TV show," Talia paused. "Are you muggleborns? Do you even know what a television is?"

I could vaguely remember McGonagall talking to us about magical blood. I think at some point she started talking about squids, but I don't think she actually was. I wouldn't really know, because I was zoned out, thinking about what the hat meant when it told me I had ambition for a true life.

All I could think about, during those stressful two minutes, was, _what_ _ **is**_ _my greatest ambition_?

"We're half bloods," Will said, giving Talia his signature shiny smile, wich always exposed his bright white teeth.

Half bloods… half bloods… half bloods…

OH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 _I get it._

"Yes," I agreed, smiling sheepishly. "Half bloods. Both of us." "So, you don't know what a television is?" Talia asked us again. "No, we do. We do," Will assured her. "We just don't know what show you're talking about." "Well that sucks," Talia decided.

"So, you're muggle born then?" I asked. Instead of answering me, Talia looked down uncomfortably and said in a small voice, "Well, I don't actually know if I genetically inherited magical blood, or if I just got it. I'm- I'm adopted. That's why I have- had... a _step_ -father."

"Are you upset because you're adopted? Is your family really terrible or something?" I asked, once again being extremely and stupidly insensitive.

"No, my family is amazing," Talia said, without looking up. "It's just, every time I think of my family… I think of my dad."

 **(True story: five seconds ago as I'm writing this, when I typed the word 'dad' I accidentally typed the word 'dead'… so… that's kind of ironic, isn't it?)**

"Sometimes, I just wish I could revive him. If I could, I would do anything to bring him back. But I can't. I know I can't. Because that's not why I'm in Slytherin."

Then it clicked.

I abruptly turned to face Will. I could feel the sudden cold sweat trickle down the back of my neck and be absorbed by the multiple layers of my long robes (Terrible all-year-round choice, really).

Will was leaning forwards in his seat, both his arms resting on the table. I grabbed his wrist, "Will, we need to go." I croaked. "What? Why?" he asked me uneasily. "I need to tell you something. It's important," I persisted. "To me." I added quietly, so only Will could hear me.

I stood up, still holding onto Will, who had no choice but to get up with me.

I turned to Talia. "We'll see you tonight," I promised. Then I dragged Will out of the hall.

When we got to the hallway, I found a shadowy corner and ran straight into it. I didn't know where I was taking us, until we reappeared in another hallway.

* * *

The first thing I saw was the white door with the sign on it that I could barely read, because it was a few meters away, and due to my dyslexia, that made it practically impossible to read.

But it was pink. So it must have been _that room_. I got closer to it. Super close. My nose was practically touching it. I could make out " _Girl's lavatory. OUT OF ORDER_ ".

"What are you do-" Will couldn't finish his sentence before I pushed the door open and dragged Will inside. "What are you doing!? This is the girl's bathroom!" he protested.

I closed the door behind me and took and sighed with relief. "Don't worry. No one comes in here," I explained. "And why is that?" he asked cautiously. "Is it because it's out of order?" I nodded. "Well, _why_ is it out of order?" I opened my mouth to reply, but another voice beat me to it.

"Because of me." We whipped around to see the infamous ghost girl who haunts the first floor girls' bathroom floating before us, a few feet above the ground.

"It's been a long time since I've had boys in my bathroom," she said softly, as she floated closer to us.

She had her hair in two ponytails, on the sides of her head in the back. She had thick large round spectacles over her eyes. Her square face was dotted with acne and spots. She was wearing a Hogwarts uniform, but I couldn't tell what house she was from, because it was all gray, white, and black. Just like the rest of her transparent figure.

"I'm Myrtle. Who are you?" she tilted her head to the side, studying us. "I'm Will Solace," Will held his hand out in front of me to Myrtle, as if I was an artifact on display at a museum that he was talking about. "And this is Nico di Angelo. Were exchange students from Ilvermorny."

Myrtle gasped slightly. "You're the ghost king. The son of Hades. All the ghosts here have been talking about you're arrival non-stop. It is an honor to be in your presence, your majesty."

I couldn't help but cringe. Will was giving me one of those " _Ooh la la! Impressive! You got that power!_ " looks.

I took a step back. "So you've heard of me," I muttered. "Great. But, you can just call me Nico. If someone hears you calling me something more, umm, 'formal', they might get suspicious."

She giggled. "OK. Niiiiico." I took a deep breath. "So, you understand that I'm supposed to be under cover, right? You can't tell anyone." She whimpered. "I barely have anyone to talk to, anyway." I smiled. "Then there are no problems here."

"Anyway, Myrtle," I continued. "I need to talk to Will. Privately, that is." Her face fell. "Oh. I'll just go then. Nobody ever wants poor moaning Myrtle around. I'm just a pest."

We watched uncomfortably as Myrtle drift over to the nearest bathroom stall, and flush herself down the toilet with a slight 'goodbye'.

Remembering why we were there, I swiftly started walking towards the circular ring of sinks with my head down. I sat down in front of a sink and leaned back on it, closing my eyes in peace, thinking about how I was going to deliver the news to Will.

"How did you know?" Will's voice echoed through the almost empty void that was the abandoned girls' bathroom. I opened my eyes and picked my head up, to see Will walking over to me from where he was standing just a moment ago.

He sat down in front of me and repeated his mysteriously non-elaborate question. He eyed my inquiringly, hoping for answers that would be stuck at the bottom of my throat until he would explain his question.

"How did I know what?" I asked simply, trying to stay calm while the world seemed to be crashing down on me with painful realization that would likely cause me to re-evaluate my purpose in life. Why am I here?

"How did you know this bathroom was abandoned? How did you know we could come here, to talk privately?" he replied curiously.

I find it ironic. That people ask questions, only to get questions in return, merely to be asked another question. Until the mystery of life is solved, the languages we speak all around the world, whether it's English, or Italian, to Greek to Swedish, are all questions. We solve all these questions until we find a purpose. We stop asking 'why?' and find the answer ourselves. No one can _give_ you the answer. You're the only source of information that can tell you why _you_ are here. But I think when you realize that the answer is not what you hoped it to be, it can be agonizing to digest.

Like now.

Now I know what my ambition is, ambition I thought I lost many years ago, but it still haunts me, and I didn't even know it. My purpose, my answer to 'why' is impossible. Yet, now I know what it is, and the guilt and anger is doubled, because I can't do it.

I can't bring back Bianca.

I took a deep breath, returning my focus back to Will. The immediate issue is him. Satisfying his hunger for answers, answers that I possess, is at utmost importance.

"It's not really that interesting. I just happened to overhear some people at my table last night talking about a weird ghost girl who haunts the first floor girls' bathroom." I explained.

Will nodded. "So," he continued. "What did you want to tell me?"

I drew a shaky breath. I told him everything.

The hat told me I have ambition. My ambition to bring Bianca back. That was my ambition, the one he didn't mention. He said I had ambition for a _true_ life. But I didn't know what that meant. Until that moment. He means that my ambition to bring Bianca back is unrealistic, I could go on to spend years trying to bring her back, back I could never succeed. Fake life. Life with an unrealistic purpose. Life with no meaning. Working towards something I know is impossible. Knowledge that all I'm doing is for nothing. All that will slowly start to dive me insane. Just like in my dreams.

I told you, each night, when Bianca would slap dream me in the face, it slowly, but surely, reduces my sanity. Knowing that I'd never get to see her again, yet there she is, every single night. But she is not happy to see me. Every night, seeing her, it's my last time seeing her, forever. And the last time I'd ever see her, is miserable. A sorry excuse for a last goodbye. My last time seeing her, and I never even got to tell her that I love her, for the last time. Yet she makes it very clear that she hates me, and additionally, leaves first. Runs away. Forever.

What I told him? Well, like I said. Everything. My ambition for a real life, and, knowing myself, my feelings and I are the only obstacle in the way.

When I was done talking, I leaned back against the ring of sinks and closed my eyes. Not tightly, so I wouldn't cry. But it made no difference. I felt an unwelcome tear roll slowly down my check, then another, and another, and another.

I didn't make a sound. I was crying as silently as I've ever heard anyone cry. I didn't care if Will thought it was stupid. Because _I_ am stupid, and if Will likes me, he would like me for my idiocy.

I was still leaning back against the sinks when I felt a familiar warm pair of hands slip into mine. I opened my eyes and blinked the tears away. I leaned forward to see Will, looking at me with an unreadable expression.

It took me a moment to realize that a few silvery clear blotches stained his cheeks, right under his bright, blue, perfect eyes.

"Nico-"

"Will- I- I'm sorry" I said quietly.

"No. Nico. _I'm_ sorry. I can't even comprehend- I can't even- I- I can't… Nico, I'm _so_ sorry," his voice broke on ' _so_ '.

"Will. I don't want to have more nightmares. I'm scared," I would never tell anyone I was scared of anything, ever. But Will is an exception. Will is special. Will make _me feel_ special.

"Don't be, Nico," he managed a slight smile that came with the price of a positive-after-the-storm-and-by-storm-I-mean-sobbing-session whimper. "I'm here for you." He leaned closer and whispered in my ear, "And I will always be here for you."

Here it comes. The kiss. It was going to be magical. Amazing, romantic, comforting, and soothing. It was going to make me happy again. It was going to remind me of that olive-skinned, enthusiastic, Mythomagic-obsessed, kid I used to be, but no longer am.

But then-

"Myrtle! I-"

Both startled, Will and I pulled away from each other and looked towards the door to see a not-so-welcome-person-who-actually-has-every-right-to-be-in-here-because-they-are-female-even-though-actually-the-bathroom-was-kinda-out-of-order.

Then Talia Shemesh shrieked. A high pitched, blood curdling shriek. The pitch was so high, and her voice didn't even break. A perfect shriek. What was I talking about? Oh yeah. Not perfect fucking shrieks.

Talia was clutching her chest saying "holy shit" in a breathless voice over and over again.

I wiped the tears from my face before she noticed. Will did too. Then Talia started fuming. She walked over to us quickly and stared down at us from her standing position.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she snapped. Before I could literally not say anything anyway because _what am I even supposed to say(!?)_ , she changed her mind. "Never mind. You do you."

"The question is, what are _you_ doing in here? Nobody comes in here." I said. In one swift move, both of Talia's legs crossed as she literally flopped down on the floor into a crossed-legged sitting position next to us, forming an unwelcomed "friend" circle. "Except, for _me_. Myrtle just happens to be my friend, you insensitive jerk."

I was taken aback by the comment. What's her problem!? Doesn't she see she's not wanted here? _Calm yourself, Nico._ She doesn't. She doesn't.

I sighed. "Look, Talia, I'm sorry for being insensitive all the time. I have really bad people skills. Like, _really_ bad people skills. I'm not really a social person. Please understand, all my friends back in America are pretty retarded, and they're just, like, _ok_ with me. To tell you the truth, one of them, I think he's scared of me. Maybe not anymore… because, something happened."

She stared at me curiously. "What happened?"

Then I kinda lost it.

"That's none of your fucking business!" I screamed. I quite scream. A scream of frustration. A hostile scream. "Aarrghh!" I grabbed chunks of my hair and started pulling lightly. I put my head to my knees and made a noise I can't describe. I don't know what it was. But it was frustrating. My hair fell down over my head, and my face was hidden away completely from prying eyes.

Remembering cupid was not a joyful occurrence.

 _Terrible._

 _Horrifying._

 _Awful._

 _Horrible._

 _Horrific._

 _Dreadful._

You get the idea.

Still not looking up, I could feel Talia's gaze shift from me, to Will. I bet she was looking at him, seeking answers. Not wanting to talk to me. No one wants to talk to me.

"Don't ask. It was traumatic," I heard Will explain to Talia. His voice was fuzzy, because my ears were blocked by my hair and knees.

I lifted my head and peeked out. Only my eyes were visible to the others. I could see Talia's gaze was back on me. She looked at me understandingly.

"I understand," she admitted. I wanted to tell her that she didn't, but she really did.

I lifted my head up higher and faced her. Clutching my head, I took a deep breath and attempted to forget my encounter with the god of love. Probably the scariest, most _un_ -loving, and most cold hearted god out of them all.

Instead of images of cupid, new ones flooded my mind. Images of a certain blond flashed across the theater screen that is my brain. I don't even know why, but I also thought of an orange autumn leaf slowly turn bright green, but then it changed to a bright, shiny blue, and I found myself staring blankly into Will's eyes for no apparent reason.

I shook my head. How long had I zoned out for?

I looked back at Talia. "Look, I'm sorry again. I told you already, I'm not really a people person." She coughed. "It's ok, neither am I. but you have worse people skills than I do, and I don't even have friends. Well, except for Myrtle."

"What?" Will asked, obviously concerned.

But before Talia could even open her mouth, the door swung open again, revealing three adults laughing and chattering. They were Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Weasley.

When the saw us they stopped talking.

"Oh! Hello!" Harry said joyfully. "We just came to visit Myrtle. She's an old friend. Sort of." "Oh, Ron! Look! They're just like us, but older!" Hermione squealed. "They're nothing like us, probably," Ron told her. "Oh, Ron. You always have to spoil everything," Hermione fussed.

"Oh my god! You're Harry Potter! I read your biography! You're so cool!" Talia jumped up and ran towards them. "And you're Hermione Granger! I like books too, and you'll never find another person like that. Ever. Believe me, I've tried." Hermione and Harry laughed. "Hermione, you practically carried Harry and Ron on your back for seven years! They would have died without you! You're the smartest one, and the smart one, if you know what I mean." Talia kept talking enthusiastically. Her last comment made Hermione laugh so hard she snorted.

"What about me?" Ron asked eagerly. "You're the one who took care of a murderer for twelve years. And you were mean to Hermione practically the whole time. But now you're married, so it's all good." Talia made everyone laugh. She was really funny. I've always liked funny people. But… well… Talia is Talia…

Talia had a peculiar sense of humor. Negative humor, and positive humor. _I wonder if she likes dead baby jokes?_

When everyone was done laughing, Will and I had joined the crowd, still in the doorway.

We talked and joked about Ron more, while slowly making our way into the bathroom from the doorframe.

"So," Harry asked. "Where is Myrtle, anyway? Did you have something to do with it?" he added quietly. I nodded, confirming the fact that Myrtle was not present because I didn't want her to be.

"Where is she?" Hermione asked.

I concentrated hard on mentally contacting Myrtle, while I cleared my throat and called, "Myrtle!?"

Suddenly, Myrtle was flying out of a bathroom stall, squealing. "Harry! Oh, I missed you." She stopped right in front of him and inhaled sharply. "Why haven't you visited me once in the past twelve years!?" Harry chuckled nervously. "Uhh, well, you know… my kids are out of control… yeah?" he lied. "Well you didn't have to bring _her_ with you," Myrtle sneered in Hermione's direction.

The she spotted Talia.

"Talia! You're back! How was summer?" Myrtle asked her enthusiastically. "Well, you know. The usual summer stuff. I went to visit my stepfather's grave in august." She said that last part quietly. Myrtle nodded. "I wish I could have ever seen _my_ grave, but I'm bound to the cursed Hogwarts plumbing system," Myrtle complained.

"You've never been to your own gravesite?" I asked. Myrtle shook her head sadly. "Well, anyway, Harry. I recently thought of something," Myrtle said mischievously.

"What is it, Myrtle?" Harry asked bluntly. "Sense _you_ killed lord Voldemort, and lord Voldemort killed _me_ , it practically means that you avenged _my_ death! Isn't that romantic?" she swooned.

"Oh Myrtle, not this again. I'm married for Merlin's sake!" Harry exclaimed exasperatedly. Talia snickered and muttered something along the lines of " _ani lo ma'amina_ " was that Hebrew again?

Myrtle pursed her clear, chapped lips. She made a snooty sound and exhaled whatever was still in her transparent, dead, ghost lungs. "I never liked that girl, Ginny, either."

Harry face palmed. "Myrtle, I couldn't, and _wouldn't_ marry you! In fourth year you spied on me in the bath, that's not really ok!"

"Myrtle, you did WHAT!?" Talia exclaimed. She started laughing silently. A moment later she was clutching her stomach, not being able to breathe due to the flood of hilarity.

Myrtle grinned. "I'm sure it was fun for both of us, wasn't it Harry?" she wiggled her eyebrows at him stupidly.

"Ok," Hermione said. "This visit is officially over." Myrtle huffed. "Nobody cares about what you think, Granger!"

But Harry and Ron were already out the door. Hermione smirked at Myrtle and was about to turn and leave when Talia tapped her on the shoulder.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked. Hermione looked flattered. "No one's ever asked me for an autograph before. It's usually Harry," she admitted. "I think you're way cooler than both of them. Also, you're really beautiful. I've seen pictures of you in books, pictures of you from the Yule ball of 1994. You looked absolutely stunning. I heard Harry couldn't even recognize you when you walked in," Talia said all this really enthusiastically.

Hermione blushed. "Well you're pretty too, aren't you?" she returned a compliment. Talia pulled out from her backpack a note paper and a purple inked pen. She handed them to Hermione.

"Can you sign it Granger, and not Weasley?" Talia requested. Hermione agreed, and started dragging the pen across the paper that she was holding up against the wall. When she pulled her hand away, on the parchment were left two beautifully calligraphic words: Hermione Granger. her handwriting looked like she had been practicing for years. Probably because she actually did her homework every day.

When Hermione was gone, Talia was still standing there, clutching the parchment. I thought I saw her eyes water, but before I could ask her if something was wrong, she was running out of the bathroom.

I turned to Will. We shared a confused look.

When I heard the sound of the slow door finally swing itself closed, I grabbed Will and finally got the kiss I deserved.

For the rest of the day (until the thing I'm about to tell you about happened), Will seemed to be high. On what? I don't know. Maybe some secret wizard weed. Ok, that was a stupid joke. Will would rather die on the spot than smoke, and slowly die of lung cancer.

He seemed like he was constantly floating up into a wonderland oasis, where everything was magical. He kept grinning at me stupidly when we would wander the halls, going wherever they led us. Like we were going to attend class. Yeah, right.

We were wandering the grounds aimlessly, when I came to a sudden stop. Will, who was walking behind me, daydreaming, and not paying attention to where he was going, bumped into me and I fell to the dewy grass.

If that wasn't bad enough, when he bumped into me, I was in the middle of the process of turning around to face him, so I fell on my _back_ onto the grass.

But oh wait! There's more! When I fell, he tripped over me, and landed right on top of me.

I could feel my heart beat violently against my chest as I registered the current state of " _AWKWARD ALERT!_ " Luckily, we were the only people around, as it was at that moment, class time.

Will's face was almost touching mine, until it actually was. He put his forehead against mine and pulled the cheesiest line that could ever have been said by him at that moment. "Hello gorgeous." I frowned. "Get off me, like, right now," I said, trying to sound angry. Will gave me a not so discreet peck on the nose (shut up) before literally rolling off my body.

Will and I got up and brushed the dirt a grass off of ourselves. "Why did you stop suddenly?" Will asked me. "It's nothing," I lied.

The truth was, I thought I sensed a monster. Somewhere nearby. I didn't want to worry Will, and I was probably just imagining it.

Will looked skeptical, but he didn't try to contradict my answer.

When evening came, I was in my dorm room, minding my own business, when my roommates, Leo Collins and James Russell, walked in.

"Hey," Leo said. "You didn't attend any classes today." I sighed. "Don't worry about it." Leo sat down on his bed, wich happens to be the only one next to mine. James sat down beside him. "Tell me about America," Leo requested.

I eyed him suspiciously. He looked me straight in the eye and said, "Come on, I want to know. Who are your friends, for example."

I sighed and started talking.

I told them I had some friends. I told them about my friend Leo. Leo Valdez, who sacrificed his life for the "School."

I told them about my friends Percy Jackson and Annabeth chase. I told them that they're a cute couple.

I told them about my friends Jason Grace and Piper McLean. I told him they're a cute couple. But Jason used to be scared of me, even though he's older.

I told them about my friends Frank Zhang and my half sister Hazel Levesque. I told them they're a cute couple. When James asked how I felt about my sister's boyfriend, I told them she was in good hands.

When Leo asked me if _I_ had a girlfriend back home…

I told him I didn't.

But I didn't tell him anything else.

We kept talking, but soon the left me alone again.

I didn't know what to do for the hours I had left until midnight would come. So I decided to write a letter to home. I didn't know how I would send it, I didn't have an owl. I heard about the school owls you could borrow, if you didn't have your own. I guess I could use one of those, I thought.

I sat down at the dorm room desk and grabbed a free roll of parchment from the drawer. I didn't know what exactly I should write, so I just picked up the quill, dipped it in ink, and started writing the one sided conversation.

 _Dear whoever receives this letter, please give it to Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel to read together._

 _Hi everyone.  
I know it's a little early to write, the date is currently September second, but I don't know when you're reading this. So for all I know, it could be perfect timing._

 _I'm sitting in my dorm room desk, writing this. None of my four roommates are here right now._

 _They are Leo Collins, he cool. James Russell, he's also cool, he's pretty badass, too. Then there's Nathan Ellis, I learned that he and my other roommate, who's also his best friend, Travis Prescott, are bullies. Travis is one of those violent bullies, while Nathan does the talking. They haven't picked a fight with me yet, but I know they will at some point._

 _I'm already missing home. I met Harry Potter, he's really famous. He saved the wizarding world of Britain. The principal compared him to Percy, so that's your depiction of him. They also happen to have the same features. You know, black hair, green eyes._

 _Will is doing fine, in case you wanted to know. Maybe I'll get him to also write a letter._

 _There is this forest on the grounds. They call it the forbidden forest. It's supposedly really dangerous in there. I'm going in there tonight, with Will and a girl we met. Her name is a Talia. With no H, she made sure that was clear. She's Jewish, which is cool. I guess. I've never met a Jewish person. Have any of you?_

 _Talia's best friend happens to be dead. The first floor girls bathroom is haunted by the ghost of a 14 year old girl who was murdered in that bathroom in the 1940's. People call her 'moaning myrtle' because she spends most of her time sulking loudly in her bathroom. Nobody goes in there, so Will and I adopted it as the place we go when we want to be alone. Like, to talk about home._

 _We found out there is a demigod at the school. We're trying to find out who it is. It's tricky, because signs of being a demigod like dyslexia and ADHD, are normal for mortals too, and besides, not every demigod has them._

 _The owl that delivered this letter flew to you guys all the way from Scotland. So maybe you could keep him in the Athena cabin for a little bit, so he can rest? I'm sure all the Athena kids will love it. Because, Athena._

 _I have good news! The principal is letting me and Will invite friends to the school for Christmas. She says most of the student body goes home, so we can have as many friends as we like. Now I know who I'm inviting. All of you guys, and Reyna._

 _All of you better make it here for Christmas, because I need to tell you something important. Only Jason, Percy, Annabeth and Reyna know what it is. Unless one of you_ _told everyone else, in wich case, you're dead to me._

 _I don't exactly know what else to write, the last time I wrote an actual letter was about 70 years ago, probably. I probably didn't even have anyone to contact. I don't remember any friends._

 _You know what would be absolutely crazy? If before I got stuck in the lotus hotel for 70 years and lost all my memories, I would have actually met Hazel! Think about it. When I was in America for the first time, when my mother died, I was in Washington. And I don't remember anything else from that time period. So it's totally plausible that I could have seen or even met Hazel before she, you know, died. (Sorry Hazel). And I know what you're thinking, "Hazel remembers stuff from before she died. She would have remembered!" Well, A. I could have just been this random person walking past her on the street. She would never remember me. And B, if you're thinking if Hazel has ever even been to Washington, maybe she has, and she doesn't even remember the trip because we were just kids._

 _Well, anyway, I'm running out of room on the parchment. By the way, they use parchment and scrolls and stuff here, they basically still live in medieval times. I've heard kids that grew up as mortals complain about the lack of Wi-Fi. It's kind of funny._

 _Well, it seems like I'm out of room now completely, so I guess this is goodbye. Please write back._

 _–_ _Nico._

I rolled up the parchment and tied it with string. None of my roommates were back yet. I checked my wristwatch: 11:30. I can't believe I spent a whole hour writing a fucking letter. I seriously need to get a life.

I walked out the door, down the stairs, out of the common room, and realized I had no fucking idea where the owlery was, whatsoever.

* * *

I would have to ask someone for directions. The problem was, the chances of me finding someone in the halls that can point me in the right direction were pretty slim. It was way after curfew, and I didn't know if I could find a rule breaking student who knew where the owlery was and was actually good at giving directions.

As I expected, I didn't. I was wandering the halls aimlessly, looking for another life source like some mars rover. Only few of the torched that lit the hallways were lit, and even so, very dimly. The shadows and pure darkness fused together to create something that actually looked like it was emitting more of itself, like light does, because it was everywhere.

I won't tell you I was scared, because I wasn't. Just the eery aura of the dimly lit, shadowy, dark, and ancient hallways of this medieval castle made me anxious. Even though shadows were my friends. Don't believe me? Why not? My proof is that they give me a ride every time I need one. Yes, I just invented an entire one sided argument so I could make a stupid joke. Don't judge me.

After a few more minutes, I started hearing some angry, raspy, incoherent muttering around a corner. When I turned it, I saw an old man. He was standing over a pale of dirty water, a mop in his hand. He had his back turned to me, and was still muttering to himself as he mopped. " _Stupid children. Can't clean up after themselves. I don't know why I still have this cursed job. Stupid Jewish girl, tracking mud everywhere._ "

I assumed he was talking about Talia. She's the only Jewish girl I could think of. I didn't really feel like talking to the old man, but I still needed to find the owlery, or I'd be late to meet Talia. It's been an entire fifteen minutes, and I only had a half hour to begin with.

I walked up to him. "Umm, excuse me," I said quietly. He didn't turn around. "Umm, excuse me," I said a little louder. Still no response. "Excuse me!" I said loudly. The old man turned around. "What!?"

First of all, I just wanted to say, he was hideous. I just needed to put that out there. "Umm, do you know where the owlery is?" he eyed my Slytherin tie. "No, but I can tell you where your dormitory is. Maybe you should try going there!"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Congratulations. You made a stupid joke. Unfortunately, that's not going to happen. Either you can point me in the right direction, or I can scatter my roommate's dirty underwear in the hallways. It's your call."

 **(By the way, it's ee-ther. Deal with it.)**

The old guy was taken aback by my tremendously awesome sassiness, so it took him a moment to reply. When the expression of surprise left his face, an angry, murderous one took its place on his pasty face. He glared at me with his bulging, pale eyes. A slight redness showed on his sunken, veined cheeks.

"You shut your mouth, you insufferable child! Or I'll shut it for you!" he warned. I casually blew a strand of hair out of my face. "I can't wait to tell all my friends in America that I met an ugly old man, who works with kids, but hates them, and suggests the use of violence as a punishment to children for not being as retarded as he is." I smirked. "Wait 'till McGonagall hears about this." **(Do you get it? Get it? Get it? Get it?)**

He scowled. "You're the American kid?" "Unless you want me to be Italian." I paused. "Or Greek. I'm quite good at being Greek. In fact, I'm half Greek."

He growled. "Go straight then take the first left, when you see a long spiral staircase, go up until the smell makes you want to vomit. Oh, and there's also a sign on the door, " _owlery_ ".

I smiled a sweet fake smile that Hermes' kids taught me how to perfect, and walked off.

I did what he said, and eventually arrived at the owlery at 11:50. I chose a black owl, checked that it belonged to the school, and put my letter into its little round long pouch thing.

Now what was I supposed to do? Give it an address? Well, ok.

"Listen, owl. Deliver this letter to my friends on long island, New York. That's in the USA. Ever been there? No, I didn't think you'd answer me. There is this strawberry field there, and then hopefully you'll see this huge camp with big buildings. There are twelve really weird and different ones. Just go there and give the letter to pretty much anyone wearing a neon orange shirt with the words 'Camp Half-Blood' on it. Ok? Can you read? Again, didn't think so. Ok, well, umm, off you go then."

The owl flew off. Out the window, and disappeared into the dark night.

If I was going to get to Talia on time, I needed to shadow travel. I could do it. Will wouldn't be happy, but I don't have to tell him. Right?

I walked out of the door to the owlery. The spiral staircase was my immediate escape route. Everything was shadowy. There was barely any light. So I concentrated, and disappeared.

I turned up right outside my door. I was sure someone was already inside, so I couldn't just, _suddenly be there_.

I slowly opened the door, so not to wake anyone who might be asleep. No one was asleep, by the way.

Well, only James was asleep. But everyone else was wide awake. Nathan and Travis drove Leo into their corner of the room, picking on him. Nathan was teasing him about something, while Travis was snickering.

I was suspiciously looking at them as I walked to my small dresser, and got out some clothes to wear instead of those long robes.

When Travis noticed that I was staring, he nudged Nathan and pointed at me. "What're you looking at?" Nathan sneered. "You," I said bluntly. "You're so ugly I have to stare. Your face has to be one of the seven abominations of the world. Along with your personality and spoilers.

Nathan wasn't actually ugly, his light brown hair was at the ideal length. His pale green eyes were a color I don't think I've seen before. But his deathly pale complexion looked out of place.

"Excuse me?" he snarled. "You heard me. Do I need to speak louder? can you not hear me because of all the retards talking in here. Oh wait, it's just you."

"When Travis gives you brain damage you'll be the retarded one," Nathan snarled. "Just leave Leo alone. What did he do to you anyway?" I asked. "He was born. He's bothering me. I have every right to pick on him because of it," Nathan folded his arms.

That was the stupidest thing I've ever heard. He's just so ignorant. UGH!

"You literally do not. Were you born ignorant? People like you make me question my own sanity. The reason why people like you exist is beyond me. I don't even want to know how you were raised. You disgust me," I breathed.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "You just wait. Travis and I will get you right when you least expect it."  
"You better fucking pray I don't get to you first. You know nothing about me. You don't know what I've done in the past. If I was normal, I'd probably be in prison right now. Waiting for my execution."

Nathan laughed. "For what, robbery? Do you even know what you get executed for?"  
I smirked. "First degree murder, I'd say." I pretended to look at my nails casually.  
Nathan's face turned red. "Hilarious."

"If you knew who I am and why I'm here you'd be cowering in the corner on the floor. Maybe you'd give Leo a pat on the back for being a good friend. But you definitely wouldn't be picking a fight." I smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to meet someone. If you actually had any friends except for Travis over here, maybe you'd know how rude it is to be so late."

I turned around and silently walked to the bathroom.  
I went inside and changed quickly. When I came back out they were all still standing there. And James was still asleep in his bed.

I nodded at them and walked out of the front door. I was making my way down the staircase to the common room, when someone ran up behind me. "Did you really kill someone?" Leo Collins asked. "His name was Bryce Lawrence. He was a psychopath. He murdered more living creatures than I did. Including a human, a horse, and quite a few cats. Just for fun. I regret nothing. Anything else?" I said emotionlessly. My eyes were squinted. That happens when I become intimidating, I don't know why.

Leo gulped. "Umm, no. But umm, Thanks for trying to defend me earlier," he said with a slight, yet nervous smile. "No problem," I sighed. "Will you bother telling me why they were picking on you, or can I go?" Leo looked around us anxiously. "Well," he started. "They think I can't read. They think I'm stupid. They also think I'm weird and problematic. All because I have both ADHD and dyslexia. I feel like it's such a rare combination it sometimes makes me want to laugh. Silly, right?"

Two common signs of being a demigod. ADHD. Dyslexia. Sometimes feeling like you don't fit in, possibly?

"I'm sorry. I have to go now. See you later." And I ran off. I probably made him feel like I ran off because of him. Sometimes I can be such a jerk without thinking twice. I felt bad. And I don't usually feel bad for people.

When I reached the common room, I was ten minutes late. Talia was waiting for me near the fireplace. She was tapping her foot and pacing around impatiently.

I walked up behind her and said, "Hey." Before I knew it, I was faltering to the side, about to fall, as I clutched the side of my head in pain.

"Ow! What the fuck!? Why did you punch me in the face!?" I yelled at her, rubbing my cheek as the pain already started subsiding. "I'm sorry!" Talia apologized. "You scared the living daylight out of me!" "I get that a lot. I'm sorry." "You're really late!" Talia complained. "Now it's not midnight anymore, and we said midnight, and now Will is still waiting for us and everything's ruined!" "Who said anything about perfection? What's wrong with you?" I asked. Again with the jerkiness.

"Ugh. I'm sorry. My slight OCD sometimes gets the best of me. Besides, it's not like my impatience and ADHD are helping the cause," she rubbed her temples. "Oh G-God," I had to stop myself before I said gods. "let's just go meet Will."

More Demigod Symptoms.

And we walked out.

* * *

 **This chapter was 35 Microsoft Office Word pages. the font was all size 16. 9,044 individual words.**

 **I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE AAHH.**

 **I really don't have anything else to say, so Imma just sign out.**

 **- _Enter Name Here._**


	23. Chapter 22 We Almost Die

**_Chapter Twenty Two_**

Will's POV:

 _'Let's go into the forest_ ,' they said. ' _It will be fun_ ,' they said.

When I saw Nico and Talia approach me from afar, I realized how hesitant I was to go into the forest. _Maybe I shouldn't_ , I thought.

Nico was wearing a black tee shirt and black jeans. Talia was also wearing black, a black sweatshirt, and thin black sweatpants. The only things that weren't black were her sneakers, white with lilac stripes and a few spots of green. Her hair was in a messy bun, yet she didn't look stupid. In fact, she really pulled it off. When they reached me I noticed that Nico's right cheek was red.

"Hi," Talia said. "Sorry we're late. You can blame Nico for that." "What happened to your cheek?" I ignored Talia. "That, you can blame Talia for. She punched me in the face, I scared her," Nico explained. "What else is new?" I sighed.

We slowly started walking in the direction Talia had pointed us in. We walked out of a large set of double doors, and saw the forbidden forest not too far away.

I still thought this was a bad idea. And I decided to let them know. "Guys, I think this is a bad idea."

They looked at me like they were tired of my crap. "Are you scared?" Talia teased. "No, I just don't like breaking rules," I explained. "Then why are you here?" Talia continued. "Because I dragged him into this," Nico admitted. "But you can't go now. I'm already going. You have to come with us. Please?" Nico pouted slightly, so only I could see it, as Talia was behind him.

I bit my lip anxiously. This really was a bad idea. Nothing good could come of this.

"Screw it. Let's go," I decided. Nico and Talia looked at each other and smiled. Then they looked back at me. "Wrong!" they exclaimed loudly in unison. "What?" "It's not screw it," they explained. "It's fuck it."

"Not in my book. Let's just go," I said. "Say it," They told me. "I can't," I said. "Come on!" Talia urged.

Nico smiled at me.

"Ugh. Fine," I surrendered. "F-Fuck it. You happy now?" Nico and Talia cheered slightly, "Yaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy." I sighed. "Let's go now."

We started walking towards the forest. We neared a small hut; I could see light through its dirty windows.

Suddenly the figure of a giant man lumbered towards us out of the darkness.

"What're you kids Doin' outta bed?" He asked. "We're going into the forest, Hagrid," Talia told him.

The name Hagrid sounded familiar. Oh!

"You're Hagrid?" I asked. He nodded, suspicious. "Harry told us about you," I said. "Wait, you kids are the exchange students, right? Nico and Will?" He said. "That's us," Nico confirmed.

"You can't go into the forest!" He exclaimed. "It's dangerous in there! Didn't professor McGonagall warn you about it?" "Don't worry, Hagrid. We can handle it," Talia waved off his warning.

"We're going in there, Hagrid," Nico said. "Maybe sometime we'll come visit you. Harry suggested we should come for tea, or something." and with that, Nico walked past him and started making his way towards the forest again.

"Sorry Hagrid. I'll see you later?" Talia said, and we went to catch up to Nico.

When the forest stood in front of us, we all decided to follow the trail. We wouldn't go off of it unless we have to, we decided. Unless we have to, we decided. Unless we have to. Spoiler alert: we had to.

We walked along the trail, jumping in terror every time a twig snapped under our feet. We tried to make a little small talk.

"Will, I think Hagrid is half Laistrygonian Giant," Nico said to me at some point. "Wait, how could you tell he's half giant just by looking at him?" Talia asked. "It was his biggest secret until some news reporter lady found out and wrote about it in the newspaper."

I frowned at her, confused. "How do you know so much about Hagrid?" I asked. "He's my friend," Talia replied. "I know he's an adult, but he's still my friend. He's nice to have a cup of tea with. Just like you said, Nico. When did Harry tell you two that you should have a cup of tea with him, by the way?" "When McGonagall introduced him, Ron and Hermione to us for the first time," Nico explained.

We walked for maybe another minute in silence. When I couldn't take the awkwardness anymore I finally spoke.

"So, who knows any good small talk questions?" I asked. "I do," Nico volunteered. "OK, Talia, this one's for you." "Shoot." "OK, how many babies does it take to paint a wall?" Nico asked.

I should have known Nico would ask a dead baby joke. It's not exactly a small talk question, though.

"Well, It all depends on how hard you throw them," Talia grinned. "Nice," Nico smiled.

"How about some actual questions now? Does anyone have any?" I asked. "OK, umm, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Nico asked. "I really want to be a famous author," Talia answered. "When I read books, I think about the authors. How they make me so happy with their incredible ideas and skill. When I grow up, I want to make people happy. And I want to make myself happy."

"That's really cool," I told her. "I hope that works out for you." "Thanks," she said. "Now I'll ask a question. Tell me something weird about you."

"Up until I was about eleven, I had olive skin. But not anymore," Nico said. "Oh, that is weird," Talia agreed. "What about you, Will?" She asked me.

What could I say that wasn't 'My dad's a god'?

"Well, uhh, my mom's a singer," I said. "For uhh, muggles." "That's so cool!" Talia exclaimed.

The small talk helped the mood. Instead of actually feeling kind of scared of the dark forest, I forgot about it. As if we were just walking through a garden with a lot of trees.

"My turn to ask a question," I said. "What's something either of you are really terrible at?" Talia thought for a moment. "Staying calm," She said. "Up to the beginning of second year I was somewhat violent. I get mad over the little things and I wasn't able to control myself very well back then. That's why I don't have many friends."

She sighed. "Never mind. Forget it. What about you, Nico?" "Actually," he said. "I'm the exact same. I'm terrible at controlling my anger. Holding grudges is a huge flaw of mine."

Talia smiled. "At least I'm not alone."

Then we heard a howl in the distance. We all nervously glanced at each other. "Look," Nico pointed to the trees ahead. At first I didn't see what he was pointing at, but then I saw them. The pair of blazing red eyes glaring daggers at us through the trees.

Talia pulled her wand out of her sweatshirt pocket. That reminded me that Nico and I were both weaponless.

I looked at Nico. "Hellhound," He said. "It's a what?" Talia asked. And then it lunged at us from the darkness. "Run!"

And we did. The large black dog from hell was chasing us quickly. Did I mention we didn't have any weapons? How were we supposed to _not die_?

Despite the fact that he was wearing jeans, Nico was running quickly. Talia was also moving with speed and somewhat graceful agility. Every time there was an obstacle in her way, like an unrealistically large tree root, or a small boulder, she would just skip-hop-and-jump right over it like no big deal.

After about a minute and a half straight of running at top speed, Nico and I were still feeling good. Our demigod stamina definitely wasn't failing us. Talia on the other hand, looked defeated. Wand still in her right hand, she was running a little slower. Her agility turned to clumsiness as her skip jumps got lower and slower.

She was a little behind when Nico and I heard a thump and her groan. We stopped and looked back, to see her lying on her stomach. It appears she tripped over a large root.

The moment before the hellhound jumped on her, she managed to flip over onto her back. She screamed as the hound swiped at her left arm with its claws. Her sleeve tore to reveal her bare skin, bloody from three minor cuts that were just caused by the hellhound.

Talia lifted her wand in her right hand, pointed it at the hellhound that was still on top of her, and screamed, "Flipendo!"

Instantly, the hellhound was knocked off of her by an invisible force. Unfortunately, before Talia could completely scramble to her feet, the hellhound was back on top of her.

It scratched her face, creating four cuts on her left cheek. It slashed again at her stomach, once again ripping her sweatshirt open.

When it had gotten to her face, I was already ready to go help her, but before I could, Nico was already coming to the rescue.

Nico ran up to Talia and kicked the hellhound in the ribs, making it fall over to the side. Talia got to get feet quickly and coughed.

I could see through her sweatshirt four more deep gashes on her stomach, as she wasn't wearing a shirt under her sweatshirt. She ran over to me, coughing some more.

When I saw her stomach I felt a little faint. Blood covered the entire border of the large rip in her sweatshirt. When she was running I could see a little bit of her bra, bloodstained and red just like everything else.

I looked back at Nico. "Run!" He screamed at us. As the hellhound was getting back to its feet, he ran to us, and then once again, we were all running away from the ferocious monster.

Nico had four rips in his jeans, right on his right thigh. Each rip revealed a long cut from each sharp claw on the hellhound's paw.

My mind was racing. _Nico. Cuts. Hellhound. Talia. Cuts. Hellhound. Talia. Hellhound. Nico. Cuts. Hellhound. Talia. Hellhound. Oh. My. Gods. Talia. Can. See. The. Hellhound._

As we were running, the faint feeling from seeing Talia's bloody stomach caught up to me. I was running a little behind Nico and Talia.

The hellhound was catching up fast, it was right on my trail. Right behind me. As we ran my heel grazed it's paw. Again. And again. Next thing I know I'm lying flat on the ground with the hellhound on top of me.

I screamed as the hellhound slashed at my shoulder. But it only managed to somewhat painfully poke me with its sharp claws before Nico came to my aid.

Once again, Nico chose to kick. He kicked the hellhound off of me and continued to beat it until its continuous attempts to get back up became less and less realistic. I got to my feet and ran over to Talia. The adrenaline was so bad it hurt. I was scared. We should have never come here.

Soon the hellhound was lying on the ground, barely moving, yet still trying to get back up. Nico was standing over the hellhound on his knees. He picked up a jagged spiked rock from the ground next to him and lifted it over the hellhound.

The hellhound made one more attempt to get to its feet. But before it could, Nico slapped its head back to the ground and stabbed it with the jagged spike on the rock.

The hellhound yowled as it crumbled to dust before our eyes. The process of killing a monster had always reminded me of brutal and merciless hunting, where the hunters always killed the poor victimized animals for their own gain. Food and fun, usually.  
When Talia saw the hellhound turn to dust, she screamed. "Nico, what did you do to it!?" "I killed it," He got up and turned to us. He started walking slowly towards us. "It's a monster. It's called a hellhound. Hellhounds and other monsters turn to dust when they die."

I gasped. Nico was covered with cuts, bruises, and gashes. His shirt was also ripped open, but his torso had no visible signs of injury. He winced in pain with every step he took. He had a black eye and a cut on his nose. The black eye was probably from the hellhound's paw flying into his a few times.

Not to make any assumptions or anything, but I think I caught Talia's gaze wander down to Nico's torn shirt as she spoke. That made me feel slightly uncomfortable. If Nico was keeping 'us' a secret again, I hope it won't be for too long.

"it's probably just a hungry wild dog. Why did you kill it, Nico?" She said so quietly I could barely hear her. "Look, Talia!" Nico growled. "'Monster' is in a hellhound's description. Either it dies, or we do!"

Talia looked hurt. She fell silent and started dabbing some blood away from her stomach with her left sleeve.  
"Nico... please... calm down," I said softly. Nico looked at me with his gleaming dark brown eyes. His expression softened.

"Will, I'm sorry." I shook my head and smiled. "You don't need to be sorry, Nico."

We all silently agreed it was time to go back, but we were kind of lost. We couldn't see any sign of the trail, and we didn't know which direction was out. We started walking, hoping to find the light at the end of the tunnel. But the chances of us going in the right direction didn't look good.

We heard a twig snap. Talia whipped around, wand ready. I looked down. None of us had stepped on, and snapped a twig. I looked back up. "Hello?" I called out. "Anyone there?"

Seven extremely tall figures emerged from the shadows all around us, bows and arrows ready.

"Centaurs," I muttered.

All seven centaurs surrounded us. Their eyes blazed. "It's ok," one of the centaurs lowered his bow. "They're just children." "Very bloody children," another agreed.

A particularly short centaur came forward. "Who are you? What are you doing in our part of the forest?" I stood up straighter and coughed. "We're students, and we're looking for the way out. Can you help us?"

Another centaur gasped. "The Americans." Nico stepped up, too. "Yeah, the other one would be me. What are you, like, party ponies or something?" Mr. Gasping Centaur growled. "Heavens no! We don't associate with those unsophisticated buffoons."

Nico crossed his arms. "Oh. Condescending." Talia tilted her head, giving Nico a puzzled look. "Did you say… 'party ponies?'" Nico smiled. "I did in fact, say party ponies."

"Anyway, can you show us how to get out of here?" I asked again. A centaur smiled. "Of course we can, student of Chiron's." he pointed somewhere. "Go straight in that direction and you will get to the trail. Take the trail by going left. Good luck."

When we were walking on the trail I figured I should bring up the fact that Talia can see the hellhound, but then Talia spoke. "So, who's Chiron? A centaur teacher of yours?" "you could say he's our principal, I guess," I said. "But, I need to ask you something." Talia stopped. "What is it?" "Just, keep going." She continued walking along the path. "What do you see when you look at a hellhound?"

Nico stopped walking too, but I motioned both of them to keep going. "Well, I see a big black mastiff with glowing red eyes," –

 **(PRETEND THIS IS REALLY DRAMATIC 'CAUSE I NEED TO END THE CHAPTER AND I WANT IT TO END ON A DRAMATIC NOTE SO JUST GO ALONG WITH IT)**

She told me.


	24. Chapter 23 Mr Nosy Potter Is Nosy

**_Chapter Twenty Three_**

Nico's POV:

When we got out of the forest, Talia reluctantly said we needed to go to the hospital wing immediately. Will agreed with her, but I objected.

I told them I'll live. I didn't want to go to the infirmary. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to go to bed and fall to wherever my dreams took me. I wanted to think. I didn't need people, or only Will, looking out for me 24/7. I could care for myself.

When Talia wasn't paying attention, Will told me to at least take some ambrosia or nectar, so I told him I would. The truth was, I wouldn't. The cuts and bruises, the black eye, the gashes, they're all are battle scars, I'll get rid of them when I feel like it. Will doesn't need to tell me what to do.

When Talia announced she was going to the hospital wing, I said goodbye and hoped I didn't have to see her again. Not that she's a particularly annoying person now that I know her, just, like I said, I wanted to be alone.

She left, and Will and I were left bickering. At one point there was a sudden kiss, then more bickering. He said he shouldn't have let us go into the woods, I told him I would go in anyway. I told him it wasn't his decision. I told him to go away.

I stormed off. I was mad. Then, I didn't know why I was mad, I just was. Now I know why. I was mad at Will. I was mad at him because he was right. I was mad at him because he cared for me, and I felt like I didn't need caring for, when maybe It was all I needed all along.

Maybe Will was the only one who would be caring for me at Hogwarts. Like I would actually make any friends. As if. I don't even remember how to make friends. The tolerance has to be a two way thing, right?

I slipped into my room and got my pajamas. I quietly opened the door to the bathroom and went inside to change. When I came back out, James was sitting upright in his bed, wide awake. He had dark bags under his eyes from just waking up.

When he saw me suddenly emerge in the bathroom doorway, he let out a muffled yelp. Travis stirred. _please don't wake up, Travis_ , I prayed silently.

"Nico!" James whispered loudly so I could hear him from the bathroom doorway. "What are you doing? I thought someone broke in!" I walked over to my bed and dumped the ripped clothes on the floor. "I was out with Will and a girl," I said. He raised an eyebrow at me. "A girl, you say? Well well well, what's her name, then?"

His belief that something was going on between me and Talia was something that, at that moment, I found funny. It lifted my spirits. Maybe I might have even smiled.

I smiled. (Weeeeeeeeeell). "Her name is Talia Shemesh, and nothing is happening between us, by the way." James's eyebrow fell and his face contorted into a frown. With complete disregard to what I had just told him, he said, "You're going out with the bullied girl from our year?"

I was confused. Very. I knew Talia didn't have so many friends, but I had heard nothing about being bullied. "Bullied?" I asked. He nodded grimly.

"There are rumors going around that she's being regularly assaulted by someone from seventh year. He's supposed to be also in Slytherin, but I don't really believe the rumors, anyway. But you could see her being picked on all the time if you follow her. If you happen to be in the same hallway as her at any time, some time, you could see a crowd of girls insult her and try to pull her hair. They're all in the same year as us, but they're little devils."

My mouth felt dry. Why would someone pick on a kind of nice girl like Talia? Is it because she's friends with Myrtle? Or her strange obsession with books that happens to be unthinkable and unacceptable in this day and age? And that part about the assault… one can only guess what kind.

"I'm going to bed," I told him. I got into my bed and turned to face the wall. My back turned to James and everyone else. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to sleep. I desperately tried to think comforting thoughts. While I was thinking about everything I thought was the only good in the world, my mind wandered to the good old days a couple of years ago. Then Bianca.

I can't tell if I had a nightmare, or a good dream. I was back in Tartarus, the river Phlegethon next to me was glowing with energy. No, seriously, it was literally glowing gold.

It radiated warmth. The border between fire water and solid ground was littered with bits of gold. In this dream, I wasn't seeing myself. I saw everything through my own eyes.

I looked up. Ahead, was a small hill. I started walking over to it, but I slipped on the pieces of gold. I fell into the river with a small splash.

Warmth enveloped me as I fell into the river. I was completely under water, and the water wasn't burning me alive.

I got a little bit in my mouth. The water tasted sweet, like a berry tea with just the right amount of sugar.

Instantly, I felt stronger. I swam upwards and lifted myself above the surface of the water.

I got back onto the shore, but I wasn't even wet. I continued walking towards the hill. I climbed it. At the top stood Percy, Bianca, and Will.

"Yo, what's up, Nico?" Percy said. "How's my good friend on this very fine day?" "W-Well," I stuttered.

I turned to Bianca. She took both of my hands in hers. Her warmth made me feel happy. It made me feel complete."Nico, I want you to know, that whatever you do, I will always love you. No matter what. Don't forget that. I would never ever blame you for something that was my choice. You don't have to dwell on that anymore. I'm OK now. I'm still happy, nothing bad happened. Nothing is anyone's fault. I'm sorry for leaving you. But I will still always be with you."

She cried as she said this. I cried too. I gave her a giant hug and kissed her cheek.

Then I walked over to Will. We didn't talk. No exchange of words was held until after the very sudden kiss.

"I love you," were the last words spoken in my dream before I found myself being shaken awake by a total stranger.

I opened my eyes. I could've cried knowing that it hadn't actually happened. Will probably hates me now because of how I acted the night before.

My anger turned to rage. Who was this unwelcome stranger shaking me awake!?

I sat up. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" I screamed. the stranger was a short boy. He looked like he was still 11 years old, probably in his first year.

He fell backwards on his butt in fear. I sat up and screamed so suddenly I must have terrified the poor kid. "H-Harry Po-Potter is w-waiting for y-you," he stammered as he scrambled to his feet. He backed away from my bed slowly.

I looked around the room. It was empty except for me and the little kid. "Fuck," I muttered under my breath, but I think the boy heard me anyway. I grabbed my watch from my night table and looked at it. 11:54. So far, I was 24 minutes late.

I looked up at the kid. I scowled. He smiled nervously. "Get out," I said impatiently. The child made an O shape with his mouth. He scrambled out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

I got out of bed and got some clothes from my dresser. I changed in the bathroom. I left. I walked to the Great Hall. Harry was waiting for me there.

Walking still hurt. My body was sore, and I was still upset about destroying a perfectly good black shirt. My face was still bruised and purple. My eyes felt dry and crusty. My mouth even more.

"Oh my God, Nico!" Harry exclaimed. "What happened to you?" I rolled my eyes. "It's nothing, really," I said. "I just went into the forbidden forest with Will and Talia last night. We got attacked by a hellhound and happened to be weaponless. It's no big deal. Almost dying is an everyday thing. I deal with hellhounds all the time. Those times I have my Stygian Iron sword with me, but still."

Harry stared at me in disbelief. "What?" I growled. "Let's just get this thing over with already."

We walked around a little. At one point I could feel a ghost nearby. I could sense it. "There's a ghost nearby," I said. "We're looking for a specific one," Harry said.

We turned a corner. There was a ghost. "Ah! Nearly headless Nick! Here you are!" Harry said. "Your name is nearly headless Nick?" I asked. The ghost looked at me. "Of course not! My name is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Who are you?" "Nick," Harry started. "This is the son of-"

As soon as I knew I could tell him exactly who I was I raised my hand to stop Harry. "I can speak for myself, thank you," I said. Harry grunted. "My name is Nico di Angelo. I'm the son of Hades. I'm sure you were made aware I was coming, were you not?"

Sir Nicholas's eyes widened. "Oh, your majesty, of course I was. I'm so sorry for not recognizing you!" I smiled to myself as Harry raised an eyebrow at him. People don't usually know this, but when I say 'ghost king', I mean 'ghost king'.

Seeing peoples' reaction is priceless. And by that I mean, I wouldn't pay anything to see their faces, because that's stupid. Priceless.

Sir Nicholas beamed. "So, Harry, what are we even doing here, again?" I asked him. "We were looking for Nick so he could gather all the ghosts at the school. You need to meet everyone. There are a lot, by the way." I laughed at that. "There are more in the underworld," I smiled.

Sir Nicholas flinched at the mention of the underworld. Harry didn't know what to make of my comment, so he turned to Sir Nicholas. "Can you gather all of the other ghosts in that dungeon where you had your 500th deathday party?" Sir Nicholas beamed. "Certainly! I would do anything to please the lord of the underworld's son, who is also the ghost king! They'll all be there by one thirty sharp!"

And with that, he zoomed away, going through a wall to get to his destination. I asked Harry what we should do until all the ghosts are gathered, sense 1:30 was in a very long time. He said we should wait for them in the dungeon he had mentioned.

We walked more, until we reached a room. It was a dungeon, all right. Harry pulled up two chairs and told me to sit down. Then he sat down in the other chair. "Professor McGonagall told me to ask you to tell me about yourself, so, tell me about yourself," he said.

"What are you, my therapist?" I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms. I didn't feel like talking. "You have a therapist?" he asked me nicely. Like he was trying to sound casual, but he wasn't good at hiding his nosiness.

"I wish," I sighed. "Why do you need a therapist?" I looked up at him and tried to give him an intimidating look. It didn't work. "Why do you think I need one? I'd guess it's probably because I'm depressed. But who knows for sure?" I said sarcastically.

"Well if you're not going to have a conversation with me, I guess I'm going to have to stare at you until you tell me something about yourself." Harry widened his eyes and leaned slightly forward in his seat. He settled his green eyes on me and blinked rarely. It was hilarious.

 _Don't smile, don't smile,_ I scolded myself. Finally, I gave up. I raised my hands in surrender. "I give up? What do you want to know? Also, that was weird," I added. Harry looked flattered. "Well, any good parent has a few weird tricks up his sleeve," he said in mock sophistication.

I asked him again what he wanted to know. "I want to know about your family," he had said. "My biological mother is dead, she was killed by Zeus when he tried to kill me and my sister, Bianca. My father protected us, but my mother died. You know who my father is. My sister, Bianca, died when I was ten. She became a hunter of Artemis, I can't explain what that is, though. She went on a quest with Percy Jackson and some other people. Percy promised me he would protect her on the quest, but he failed. He came back and told me she was dead. She sacrificed her life for the people on the quest. One time, I went into the underworld to try and bring her back, but she wasn't there anymore. Instead, I found another sister. Her name is Hazel, she's the one who died in the forty's. I brought her back to life. She's the daughter of Pluto, Hades's roman aspect. But she's still my sister. Now she's alive and well. She's dating this guy named Frank, he's cool. He's Chinese Canadian and can turn into pretty much any animal he wants to. But-"

I could've continued rambling on and on all day, but I stopped myself. Why am I talking so much? I barely have a family to talk about. And frank certainly isn't family.

"But what?" Harry asked. "But- Frank didn't used to like me that much. He was scared of me, to be honest. He was mad at me when Hazel got poisoned once, he said it was my fault, and that I should have prevented it," I admitted.

"Most of my friends were scared of me at some point. I've heard rumors that every single person at camp used to be scared of me before I helped return the Athena Parthenos. But you probably don't even know what that is, do you?"

He shook his head no.

"Not considering the fact that I'm eighty six years old, I'm a relatively young demigod. My friend Jason, who's one of the most powerful people I have ever met, was scared of me even though he's older, and very powerful. To be honest, I don't know if they _should_ be scared of me or not," I said.

 _WHY FOR THE LOVE OF ZEUS AM I STILL TALKING!?_

"Why do you think they should be scared of you?" Harry asked, surprised. I think part of me wanted to talk to him because he was a good listener. I guess you get that when you become a parent, but I barely even knew this person. Could it just be that I like talking? Unfathomable.

"I don't like talking about it." I checked my watch, there was still more time. "I remember when I was your age. Well, fourteen. I remember when I was fourteen," he said. "I had been entered into the triwizard tournament. It's this tournament between three students from three different wizarding schools. There are three tasks. There is one winner. I was the fourth contestant."

He went on about why he was the fourth contestant out of three, and how it was. He told me the point of the story was that he remembers when he was young, and had to deal with life threatening experiences all the time. So it was ok to talk to him, right?

We talked a little more, but not about things I didn't want to talk about. At one point he asked me if I had a girlfriend.

"I don't want a girlfriend," I said bluntly. Because, you know, I don't. "Why not? Are you not very social?"

Before I could think of what I was doing, I said, "No because I'm dating Will. Mind your own business next time. Jeez." FRIENSHIP ESTABLISHED. FRIENDSHIP DESTROYED. I won't tell you that I regret telling him, because I felt like someone had to know. Besides, he took it well. Unlike everyone else so far.

"So you're…?"

"Yes."

"And you're…?

"Yes."

"So…?"

"Oh, gods. The déjà vu."

We would have continued the conversation, probably, but then a gazillion ghosts burst through the walls.


	25. Chapter 24 Class Never Again Probably

**_Chapter Twenty Four_**

Will's POV:

I woke up the morning after the hellhound attack good as new. I had eaten some ambrosia when I got back to my dorm, but I still had a slightly tingling pain in my shoulder, where the hellhound poked me.

It was nothing close to even the slightest injury, but it was still a vaguely painful poke. When I woke up, I felt nothing there. I sat up with a huge smile on my face, like most mornings. But my smile quickly faded as I remembered mine and Nico's argument from the night before.

I remembered parts of my dream. Blurred out mental images of a black skeleton, screaming at me incoherent and rambled words that I couldn't understand looking back on it. I had a feeling I knew the meaning of my strange dream.

I wanted to find Nico and talk to him. He couldn't still be mad at me, could he? I mean, surely then, he was just tired and upset, now he was probably a little rested and in a better mood. Probably. Hopefully. Probably not. No.

Nico's not really a morning person. If anyone tries to wake him up, it doesn't end well. The worst is when you try to shake him violently. Right, like he's totally going to wake up on the right side of the bed like _that_. seriously, who likes being woken up like that?

I assumed Nico was with Harry, which means he would have had to wake up early. Trying to talk to him now would be a bad idea. I needed Nico to be in a good mood, so he would be a little bit more understanding. He was mad at me for being right, if he is in a good mood, he would see why that's a stupid reason for an argument.

If I wanted to talk to Nico, I would need to wait until he was done with Harry and Peeves, and visibly in a good mood. But what do I do until then?

I dragged myself out of bed. I got a fresh uniform out of my dresser and got dressed. I decided to go to class to pass the time. I checked my timetable. History of magic was the lesson I was supposed to be in next. Apparently I was missing a lesson called care of magical creatures. History of magic would start in a few minutes, so I needed to get to the right classroom quickly.

I left the common room with a good feeling in my heart. I wanted to have a textbook, so I could go along with the lesson. Essentially, I assumed the entire lesson would just be teaching through talking, and no magic. So, seemingly, I would have nothing holding me back from learning everything the teacher is teaching.

Professor McGonagall said that every textbook we would need throughout the year, has been acquired in an ancient Greek copy. So if we needed one, we could have one we would have no problem reading.

The first person I saw in the hallways was a tall boy who appeared to be about 17 years old. I asked him where I would find the history of magic class. He gave me directions, smiling. I thanked him and continued my voyage to the classroom.

I stopped in front of a wooden door. I seemed to be in the right place. I followed the guy's instructions, so I didn't see why I should be in the wrong place. I nervously opened the door a crack and peered inside.

A bunch of students my age were inside the classroom. Some were wearing Hufflepuff uniforms, and some Gryffindor. I walked inside. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a familiar figure in the corner.

Tom Spencer was standing in a corner, leaning against the wall all cool-like, talking to some good-looking girl. The girl had incredibly long and incredibly curly, dirty blond hair. This has nothing to do with the story, but her hair was just so amazingly long I had to mention it. The girl was blushing furiously.

I walked over to Tom. When got to him, the girl left. "Man, isn't she beautiful?" Tom asked me dreamily. I shrugged. "Her name's Olivia, she's one of the most beautiful girl's I've ever met. I'm lucky nobody else thinks she's so gorgeous. It's quite unfortunate for her, though."

I looked back at the girl. She was now sitting at a desk alone. She seemed to be drawing something. "She's an amazing artist," Tom told me. Tom continued staring at the girl for a few more moments before he turned to me. "Did you want something?" he asked.

"Uhh, yeah," I admitted. "Is this where we're having history of magic?" he nodded. "You're in the right place," he assured me. " Why didn't you come to any og the other lessons? Care of magical creatures is pretty fun."

I didn't get to answer him before the teacher walked in. everyone quieted down and got to their seats. Tom ran over to sit next to Olivia. I chose a seat in the far corner of the room. I sat alone, sadly. From my seat I could also see my other acquaintances, Austin, Liam, and Matthew.

The teacher was the vice principal, or deputy headmistress, whatever you'd call it, professor Alway. "Ok, everyone," she said, "I'm substituting today for professor Binns, who could not make it this lesson. Please take out your textbooks and turn to page 394 **(Kill me now)**."

I raised my hand. "Yes, you. State your name and what you need, please," professor Alway pointed to me. "Well, I, uhh, I was supposed to get a textbook from the school," I mumbled. Professor Alway smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes. Of course."

She walked over to a cupboard on the wall and started rifling through it. I looked around and realized everyone was looking at me. I sank lower into my seat. Maybe I shouldn't have come? Why would I even purposely come to a class? _What was I thinking?_

"Aha." Professor Alway found a textbook in the cupboard. She walked over to me and set it down on the table. Sure enough, it was in ancient Greek. Professor smiled down on me. She was glowing kindly. I mumbled a thanks and looked down at the book. It was titled, ' _A History of Magic: Year Five_ by _Bathilda Bagshot_ '

And so the lesson went started. Professor Alway started talking about the second giant war. It was supposedly known for being one of the bloodiest wars in the history of the British wizarding world.

At the end of the lesson I stood up with my book, and headed out the door. I walked back to my dormitory, with large, swift steps, and kept my head down.

I threw myself onto my bed and flipped over onto my back. I closed my eyes and thought, _I don't like class_. From that point I started weighing the pros and cons of going to class. I get to learn. I blend in more, so people wouldn't get suspicious. I was just being stupid, so people looked at me, big deal. I didn't even know what they were thinking, if it was negative, well, what was it? What were they supposed to think about me? All because I asked for my textbook.

I came to the conclusion that I was just overreacting, and that I should go to some classes once in a while. It's going to be great.

* * *

 **Hello people of the fandom,**

 **sorry for this short chapter, I didn't have anything for Will to do in this chapter, besides go to class for the first time.**

 **Do not fret, my demigod brethren!**

 **I'm already working on the next, and very eventful chapter!**

 **Nico (my gay little death angel baby), has a very interesting life!** **So stay tuned for the next chapter of this cringy, hot mess, fanfic of mine.**

 **Please review! I love to hear your opinions and thoughts! even if you don't have anything interesting to review, review something, anything, anyway! lots of reviews attract more people to the fan fiction, so more popularity! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...**

 **if you have any ideas for future chapters, Private Message me the concept of the event, and I'll try my best to add them in.**

 **If you like this story (I don't see why, though), please favorite to add said hypothetical unrealistic probably-non-existent popularity.**

 **Follow the story so you don't miss out on future chapters!**

 **Anyway, people say I talk too much, i don't really get it though... hmm...**

 **Bye!**


	26. Chapter 25 Peeves The Mischievous

**_Chapter Twenty Five_**

 **Note: IT'S SIR NICHOLAS DE-MIMSY PORPINGTON'S DEATHDAY TODAY! 31** **ST** **OF OCTOBER, 2017! HAPPY 525** **TH** **DEATHDAY, NICK!**

Nico's POV:

After Harry and I were done talking with the ghosts, I had something to tell him. Again, I guess.

You wanted to know what we talked to them about? Well, it's not really that interesting. We just had to explain to them how they are supposed to behave when I'm around, wich is, normally, of course. One of them asked a question about that, but he referred to me as, 'your majesty'. So I also had to explain to them to just refer to me as 'Nico'.

They had to treat me like a normal student. They had to understand that, or some people would get suspicious. It didn't last long, and soon all the ghosts were sent on their merry ways.

Harry looked at the clock on the wall of the room. He gasped. Apparently, due to me being extremely late, we were way behind schedule, and we would have to delay my meeting Peeves until tomorrow.

We started walking towards the door to go our separate ways, when I stopped. Harry, a few steps in front of me, turned around and asked me, "something wrong?"

"Listen, Harry…" I started slowly. "You can't tell anyone about me and Will. We stopped telling people after it got us into some trouble back in London and on the train. _No one_ can know. If you tell anyone… I swear to Zeus-" "Don't worry Nico. Your secret is safe with me. Everyone has secrets, I would never tell anyone." And with that, he was gone.

I was walking down a hallway, not sure where exactly I was going, minding my own business, when I came across Talia. Except, Talia wasn't alone. A group of about 6 Gryffindor girls was surrounding her, giggling and whispering. Talia was backing away from the girls, she walked backwards step by step, until her back hit the wall of the corridor. One of the girls, olive skinned, dark haired, and pretty short, was standing in front of Talia.

The short girl poked her wand at Talia's chest, pointing. The girl snickered at Talia's distressed and annoyed face. I got closer, realizing those were the girls James had mentioned. The closer I got, the better I could hear what they were saying.

"You are worthless," the girl said, poking Talia once with every word she said. "You are ugly! Nobody likes you! You're talentless." "I am not!" Talia choked. The short girl folded her arms and tapped her foot. Another girl came up next to the short one. She was light skinned, dark haired, and not short. She pointed her wand at Talia's face. " _Aguamenti_." All the girls laughed as a jet of water shot out from the tip of the girl's wand, dousing Talia in water.

Talia shrieked. I marched up to the girls. I supposed I was obligated to help Talia, as, her… friend…

"Hey!" everyone turned to look at me, including Talia. Now that I could see Talia's face better, I saw that she had completely healed from the hellhound attack.

The short girl walked up to me and raised an eyebrow for a quick moment. she smiled sweetly at me. "Awww! Talia's boyfriend came to rescue her from the truth! How adorable!" the girls behind her all laughed and nodded.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Talia said angrily. "Then who is?" the girl who sprayed Talia with water asked. "The other guy I saw you with last night? The blond?"

Gasp! I looked away from the girl who was talking and saw the girl who had gasped. Guess who it was? With her black shoulder length hair, her cold gray eyes, and terrible pick-up lines, stood a few steps away from me, none other than Libby Parkinson.

"He- he's-" she started to say. I had to stop her before she said anything else. "Libby!" I yelled. I ran to her and pushed her to the ground. It had been the only way. Looking back, I still don't know what I would have done differently. She yelped. I looked back at the rest of the girls, who were staring at me in shock.

While I was looking at them, I didn't notice Libby get up and start running away. I saw her turn the corner. I looked back at Talia and the girls. "I'll be right back," I said. I started running after her. I had to make sure she doesn't tell anyone anytime soon.

I quickly caught up with the slow little demon-girl. The hallway was empty besides us, and I could get away with _anything_. I ran up beside her and pushed her against the wall. Before she could run away again, I caught her by the arms and started talking.

"Listen, Libby," I muttered. "If you don't want anything else happening to you, you better keep your pretty little mouth shut before you get yourself hurt. Believe me, if you tell anyone about me and Will, I'll find out. I always do. Don't expect your pretty face to stay pretty if you don't know how to keep a secret for someone who is capable of things you'll never be capable of. Understand?"

She nodded, blinking tears away from her eyes.

"Nico!" someone called from the other end of the hall. I turned and saw Will running towards me hesitantly, like he didn't want to know what would happen when he finally reached me. Libby squirmed out of my grip and ran. She finally learned how to be quick. She was turning the corner within seconds.

Will reached me a moment later. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me somewhere. "Will…" I mumbled. "Where are we going?" he stopped. "Well, I was going to take us to Myrtle's bathroom, but I just realized I have no idea how to get there without you," he admitted.

I felt a little tingly inside. "Shadow travel?" He looked at me and smiled sheepishly. "Yes please…"

A moment later we were in the abandoned bathroom. Will was irritated and annoyed. He kind of shooed Myrtle out. He sat down with a huff, and put his face in his hands.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and held my breath. "Will, what's wrong?" I asked him quietly. He looked at me. "Nico, I think you should be asking yourself that. What happened to _you_? Who was that girl?"

I explained to Will what happened, and realized I was supposed to come back, but I just left Talia. I face-palmed. "You don't know how much I want to go back and beat those girls up. This would be so much easier if people knew who we are," I complained.

"But Nico, they can't," Will pointed out. I looked down at the floor, then back at Will. "Will," I said, "I can't stop acting like I do. It's not that easy. I would if I could, but I can't."

Will looked at his shoes. "Do you think you could try? For me?" I smiled slightly. "For you and for myself. But I can't promise anything. When I was small, controlling my anger wasn't such a big deal. Bianca was usually there to do it for me. But now…" I faltered.

Thinking of Bianca still hurt. I know it always will, and there is nothing I can do about it. I just wished I could have seen her one last time, before I could never see her again.

"Tell you what," Will said, "every time you avoid trouble, or control your anger, or something like that, I'll… umm… what do you want me to do?" I thought for a moment. "Do something adventurous with me," I decided. "Like what?" Will smiled. I thought for another long moment. "Go for a dive in the lake. I heard there is a giant squid in there."

Will chuckled. "You've got yourself a deal. I'd do any adventurous thing if I get to do it with you," he smiled warmly.

I thought about the letter I wrote to camp, so I told Will about it, since he didn't actually know about it yet. I told him who I was inviting for Christmas. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank and Reyna. He said he wasn't inviting anyone. He didn't want to, apparently.

Then the oh so dreaded moment finally came. "Nico," Will said quietly. "Why didn't you take any ambrosia?" "I was mad." "But you could get an infection if those cuts are not treated or gotten rid of." "Then I'll get an infection." "Why do you want an infection?" "I don't." "Then why didn't you take any ambrosia or nectar?" "Holy Hades you ask a lot of questions."

And then there was a kiss. A sweet kiss. A kiss that was plenty encouragement to not get myself in trouble for the next 60 years of my life. Knowing that I might not be in trouble for the next few days I could finally relax and let Will steer my thoughts away from everything wrong with the world.

The next day I awoke with another child shaking me awake. Actually, it wasn't another child, it was the same one. The same thing as last time happened; I wake up, I scream, he tells me Harry wants to see me, yadda yadda yadda.

This time, though, I wasn't late, I was on time. He said, this time, to meet Harry at McGonagall's office in 45 minutes. Wich would be 10:30, just as planned. Good, now I get to eat some breakfast.

I told the kid to leave, got dressed, and headed out the door. I assumed Harry wanted me for Peeves, since that was kind of why I was in an ancient castle that was being used as a middle school for magical children that taught them how to correctly wave a stick around in the first place.

I walked into the Great Hall for some breakfast, it was practically empty. Few people were scattered around their respective tables, taking last minute bites, or talking with their friends. I looked over to my usual seat, Talia was sitting in hers.

I walked over and sat down beside her. She didn't look at me. On the contrary, she looked away from me. I saw a sparkling tear form in her eye. She wiped her tear on the black sweater she was wearing. "You didn't come back," her voice broke a little.

I didn't know what to say, so I decided an apology wouldn't be too bad. "Talia, I'm sorry. I got caught up in something else. I forgot." She turned back to me, and looked me dead in the eye. More tears were in her eyes.

"They always forget, my so called 'friends'. 'Sorry' doesn't excuse me from two weeks worth of detention, that I now have! Saoirse didn't leave me alone, and I found myself beating her up at the end! I was feeling gracious and forgiving, so I only gave her a black eye. I finally broke my clean streak of two years and hit her. It felt good, though."

 **(Saoirse – pronounced Seersha. It's an Irish name)**

Her name is Saoirse? Looking back, the short girl did have an Irish accent.

"Oh," I said quietly. Talia stood up. "Yeah. _Oh_." She turned her back to me and stormed off. I sat there for a moment, wondering if my social skills will ever return. I came to the conclusion that they wouldn't not. Ever.

I ate my breakfast quickly. When I was finished my food, I sat there for another moment digesting it. I felt sick. but just a bit. I got up and slowly walked out.

My nausea subsided quickly as I made my way through the halls of the castle. My mind was in other places, and I couldn't focus on feeling sorry for myself when I had to concentrate on not getting lost in the twists and turns of the massive school.

 _Left._

 _Left._

 _Right._

 _Left._

I reached McGonagall's office. Anxious thoughts swam around in my mind; pure dread was flowing through my veins. While I was walking, I had realized just how difficult my task would be.

Poltergeists aren't normal spirits, they're not even spirits of the dead, and they don't die. Poltergeists are evil spirits of mischief. Their life force comes from the mischief of others. They 'feed' off of the mischief of the other inhabitants of the place where they reside. Even the smallest bit of mischief gives them life.

Only if _all_ of the other beings that are capable of being the slightest bit mischievous that also live where a poltergeist lives leave (try saying that 5 times fast), then the poltergeist will cease to exist.

No, I don't mean die. Poltergeists lack a soul. And again, no, I don't mean the kind of expression 'soul', that when you say that someone lacks it, they're evil, I mean a soul that makes you alive. They aren't given birth to, they don't have parents, or siblings, or anything an actual living thing has, they aren't capable of feeling that many emotions such as love, sadness, curiosity, and they also don't die.

When an area becomes inhabited by a lot of people, it's likely that a poltergeist will appear there. They materialize into the world out of nothing but the pure mischief that fills the area.

I'm getting off topic. Anyway, because of the fact that they lack a soul, they can't die. They don't have anything that would leave their body, which is a spiritual apparition, and move on to the underworld, Tartarus, or even stay in the world.

You may be wondering, _Nico, if a poltergeist isn't a spirit of a dead person, how are you expected to control it?_ Well, my answer to you is that I just can. They're phantoms. Seeing as they're not alive, they must be in control of Hades. The fact he they're not dead either is irrelevant, they _are_ still spiritual phantom apparitions. In that way, they're kind of related to ghosts. Ghosts aren't born, either; they appear, from their old body, but still.

All this is what I had to explain to McGonagall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione after I knocked on the door. I should have just stayed in bed. Gods. It was exhausting.

"But you can still teach him how to behave, right?" McGonagall asked desperately. "He really needs to learn some manners, urgently. He insists on pelting the students with water balloons at least once a week. I won't allow it any longer, not that I originally did."

I waved off her doubtful comment. "Of course I can make him behave, but it will take longer than expected. It really all depends on how mannered you want him to be by the time I'm gone, though."

"Make him as well mannered as the students. Well, only the well behaved ones," Hermione said. "So, basically anyone but me, then?" I joked. McGonagall narrowed her eyes. I swallowed. I forgot she wasn't the joke-y type.

"So," I said to harry as we were wandering the castle, looking for Peeves, "what is the worst thing that Peeves has ever done to you?" Harry looked up and narrowed his eyes, looking nostalgic.

"I tried to sneak out of bed past curfew a few times, he would start screeching 'student out of bed! Student out of bed!' at the top of his lungs. But that's normal, he wouldn't do it only to me." I snorted. "I'm glad I'm here to help kids break curfew."

We continued wandering the hallways silently. I turned where Harry turned, and followed him aimlessly.

I knew we were getting close to the poltergeist when I started feeling weird.

"He should be close," I said. "I can feel it; it feels like when a ghost is nearby, but, different." Harry nodded. "Peeves!" he called out softly.

"Ooohh," Peeves the poltergeist appeared in front of us, looking smug. "Potty-wee-Potter Isn't so small anymore, is he?" Harry chuckled. "Not really, no."

Peeves looked at me, an expression of mock awe-by-cuteness on his ghostly face. "Looks like not so little Harry brought a yes so little friend," Peeves taunted. "I'm eighty six years old," I said bluntly. "Don't assume, it's rude.

Peeves rolled his eyes. "Ah yes, the son of Hades. I should have known. I suppose you're here to give me some piece of your mind?" I glared at him. "I wouldn't waste brain cells on an airheaded poltergeist who wouldn't know what to do with them."

Peeves folded his arms and smiled victoriously. "Then I guess we're done here. I really must be off. Lots of havoc to cause, it's a busy, busy day." He turned around and started leaving so suddenly, I barely had time to raise my hand and call, _wait!_

As expected, peeves didn't listen. He continued floating away carelessly. I withdrew my now clenched hand. _This can't be right_ , I thought. _He has to listen to me!_ The temperature around me dropped ever so slightly, but I was too busy concentrating to notice anything but my own body temperature rising.

I was sweating. My head was vibrating, like it does when you hold your breath and pretend to be twitching psychotically to scare your friends. That isn't just me, right?

I got that churning feeling in my gut, that feeling that tells demigods, " _hey! You're using your demigod abilities! Good for you! Try not to overpower yourself and die!_

Peeves was already moving slower than he should have been able to. He looked back at me with an infuriated look on his face. I hint of terror was obviously visible in his wide eyes. He looked at me like _I_ was the foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach at question.

He looked around nervously, not completely unable to move. "What are you doing to me?" he screeched. "Let me go!" I walked up to him. Inhale, exhale. I narrowed my eyes and almost smirked at his worried face.

"Listen here, you moronic imbecile," I told him. "I made my way from the US all the way to here just to get you to behave like an actual sentient being. You're not on vacation anymore. Although, if you do like vacations, I can make sure to reserve a nice little mound of dirt in Tartarus just for you, ok?"

I unclenched my hand, and peeves could move again. He looked like he was going to bolt straight through the wall, but I gave him my famous death glare with a large side of intimidation. (That'll be $7.95. what do you mean that's outrageous? Wha- of course you're paying!) **(Kill me now)**

Peeves grumbled to himself and nodded. Wich was a good decision, I hear Tartarus's Phlegethon Firewater shakes are terrible, but healthy. But no one cares about health, so 0 stars on Yelp. **( ) (Oh my god that turned into an actual link is the universe trying to tell me something please send 911 help)**

I glanced at Harry, who was still standing in the same spot as before. He looked like he was trying not to look like he was trying not look like he was trying not to look like he was trying not to look like he was unsettled. **(Bury me)**

I looked back at Peeves. "I think the first thing you need to learn is some respect," I thought for a moment. "Maybe we could go to the lake so no one will see us, because I'm sure this would look extremely suspicious."

Sure enough, moments later we were at the lake. The entire way there Peeves was grumbling and grunting, while Harry still looked unsettled, and all I could do was feel awkward.

I went on to have long conversations with Peeves about why this was important. I tried to get him to have a basic understanding of how not being a lunatic worked. He occasionally tried to run away, but I managed to hold him back every time

Harry was just standing a few meters back, minding his own business. At one point, I glanced at him, I saw him point his wand at a patch of flowers. Immediately, all the flowers shriveled up and died.

He proceeded to stomp forcefully on the patch of shriveled up dead flowers. The stems snapped, and the petals ripped open and oozed flower juice. Harry inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. He pointed his wand back at the flowers, and they were suddenly ok again.

The petals fixed themselves, and the stems unsnapped. All the color returned to the flowers and they continued to bloom like they hadn't just been murdered horrifically.

Maybe Harry has anger issues.

Eh.

After about an hour, Harry told Peeves he can go. Immediately, Peeves heaved a sigh and zoomed away. I decided to go find something to do, as I was out of things to do. I took when step towards the castle, and immediately, I felt so dizzy I could barely stand.

I clutched my own head, dark spots danced in my eyes. I tried to blink them away, but that just made it worse. I grunted. I had obviously overused my power over Peeves. If he just hadn't run away so much. my knees buckled, and I landed on the ground. I was standing on my hands and knees, trying not to faint.

Harry ran over quickly. He bent down in front of me. "Nico, are you ok? Do you need me to call the nurse?" he asked uneasily. "Get…" I started shakily. I could barely see Harry face palm behind the dark spots in my eyes. "Will…"

 **Remember how in the beginning of this chapter it was October 31** **st** **?**

 **Yeaahhhhh…**

 **Sorry 'bout that**

 **Well no harm done hehehe!**

 **TAKE YOUR RAGE OUT IN THE REVIEWS AND EXPRESS HOW MUCH YOU HATE MY UPLOAD SCHEDULE!**

 **DO IT**

 **DO IT I DARE YOU**

 **K thanks byeeee**


	27. Chapter 26 THEY'RE HERE!

**_Chapter Twenty Six_**

Will's POV:

"And to think you were going to come here without me."

I had been rehearsing that line in my head since the moment a little girl stopped me in the hall, saying that my friend wasn't feeling well. " _Your friend and Harry Potter are by the lake_ ," she had said. " _Harry Potter says it's urgent. Your friend fainted!_ "

And of course I ran, I ran as fast as my extra speedy demigod legs could carry me. I ran to the lake, and found myself far away from the little figures of a man and a passed out boy that were on a different part of the lake shore.

When Harry spotted me running towards him, he stood up abruptly. He had been kneeling on the ground close to Nico, probably trying fruitlessly to wake him up. "I- I don't know what happened, he- he just fainted!" he stuttered. "I know, it's not your fault." I ran right past him and straight to Nico. I picked him up gingerly and gently. "I need to get him to the infirmary," I told Harry, not taking my eyes off of Nico's ever paling face.

"I can get you there quickly," Harry said. He grabbed my arm. I heard a loud crack, and my entire brain felt like it had been thrown into a pan on the stove, sautéed in olive oil and gummy worms, thrown onto a plate and had acid drizzled on it for good measure.

We appeared in the infirmary with another loud crack _. Huh,_

 _just like shadow travel_ , I thought. I had rushed Nico into a bed, and a woman bustled over immediately. Harry had to explain to her what was happening.

This must be madam Pomfrey, I thought. The nurse. I sat beside Nico's in the stool meant for visitors. I fished a piece of ambrosia out of my pocket. I unwrapped the saran wrap, and force fed it to Nico.

I know, I know. They sounds disgusting, but it really isn't. All I have to do I stick it in his mouth, and it completely dissolves in his saliva. OK, yeah, no. Forget it. It's pretty gross.

And so I sat by his bed for a while. When his dark eyes fluttered open...

"And to think you were going to come here without me."

"Wh- What?" he scratched his head, his long hair fell onto his face. I stood up and stepped closer to his bed. "Good, you're awake." Madam Pomfrey rushed over.

Without thinking twice, madam Pomfrey pushed me aside with her body and headed straight for Nico. She held up a glass of nectar to his lips and forced him to drink it. "Drink up, chop chop."

Nico glanced at me with his dark eyes. He made whimpered as he gulped down the last of the nectar. I didn't want to say anything, but madam Pomfrey was being pretty rude. "Umm, excuse me," I said quietly. Of course, madam Pomfrey ignored me.

"Excuse me," I said louder. Madam Pomfrey looked at me. "Yes?" "I believe _I'm_ Nico's doctor, not you," I said. "You? But you're only fifteen!" she scoffed. I glared at her. "Yes, I am fifteen. But I'm also the head healer of my camp, wich consists of hundreds of demigods who get injured every singly day. So I think I'm qualified as a doctor. And a good one at that."

Nico coughed. Madam Pomfrey and I looked at him. He coughed again and hacked up some of the nectar. It drooled out of his mouth and trickled down his chin. "Ew," he complained. He wiped his chin on his hand, and then wiped his hand on the blanket.

Madam Pomfrey and I looked back at each other. "You gave him too much nectar," I said bluntly. "It burns my throat," Nico said in a raspy voice. "Oh dear," madam Pomfrey said softly. "Maybe… I should go."

After she left, Nico and I sat talking for a bit. "So," I asked him, "do you want to go take a walk? The fresh air will help you feel better." Nico's eyes lit up. "I already feel great, but that sounds fun. I really don't want to stay in here longer than I have to. I never liked hospitals."

We were halfway out the door when madam Pomfrey freaked out. She said we couldn't leave, because Nico was " _Obviously still ill_ ", so I reminded her that I knew that Nico was _not_.

So we were strolling outside and- whoops! There go three months of our lives! Oh well!

The next few weeks weren't very eventful, and went by in a blur. I attend classes, Nico tries to teach Peeves how not to be a jerk, Nico gets sick and goes to the infirmary a few times, the usual.

Nico and I also felt obligated to attend sir Nicholas's five hundred and eighteenth death day party, so, that happened. TIP: DON'T GO NEAR THE SNACK TABLES. Nico says the rotten, spoiled, moldy, stale, disgusting foods on the tables were delicacies. Though, I had I hard time believing that.

Another thing that happened, we got a reply letter from camp. I was sitting at the Hufflepuff table eating breakfast, when Nico rushed over. "They wrote back, finally!" he had exclaimed. I suggested we go on an early morning walk to read the letter, Nico said whatever.

We walked on the damp, dewy grass. Taking in the unexpected chill with every inhalation. Winter was near. Very near.

Nico carefully opened the letter, like it was a valuable note that would excuse him from gym class. The most valuable note. Nico unfolded the letter and started reading aloud.

 _"Dear Nico,  
This is Annabeth. Percy, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna are behind me, watching my every move and making sure I don't mess up. Gee thanks._

 _We would absolutely LOVE to come visit you at Hogwarts. We talked to Chiron about it, he said he'll arrange it with the principal.  
_ _  
_ _Percy says I should get to the part about that thing that only Jason, Reyna, Percy and I know about. No, none of us told anyone. You're safe."_

"Does she mean-?" I interrupted. "Yeah. I told Percy by telling him I had a crush on him for forever in front of Annabeth. She's chill with it. She says 'how can I not', because basically everyone has had a crush on Percy. Even Rachel," I admitted. I chuckled. "Wow."

He continued reading the letter.

 _"Hazel says you and her meeting before the hotel and her, you know- death, is a stupid and unrealistic, yet interesting concept._

 _Frank says he thinks having a ghost haunt one of the bathrooms is scary. Hazel punched him in the shoulder. Apparently I wasn't supposed to write that. Never mind._ _I don't have an eraser dam it. (Percy told me to write that, but I don't get it)_

 _None of us have met any Jewish people before, except for Reyna. She says he was the bossiest, snootiest, snottiest, ugliest, meanest, most insulting three year old she's ever met._

 _Nico, please tell me nothing bad happened in the forest... Next time I see you, get really for the lecture of your life._

 _Maybe when we get to Hogwarts we can help try and solve the mystery of the oblivious demigod. We'd love to help you find out who it is._

 _You were right, we kept the owl that delivered the letter in the Athena cabin for a bit, and everyone was ooh-ing and aah-ing over its cute little face. Hazel even managed to convince Frank to turn into an owl and fly around with it! She says it was the cutest thing she's ever seen._

 _Two days ago from the current time, we played capture the flag, it was the funniest thing! It just so happens that the Hades cabin, the Aphrodite cabin, the Athena cabin and some others, were all against the Ares cabin, the Zeus cabin, the Poseidon, and again also some others. So it was basically like girls vs. boys, and guess who won? THE GIRLS! And don't forget that besides Frank being in the Ares cabin, also the Ares kids are in the Ares cabin. And we_ still _won!_

 _You should have been there! Obviously it was all thanks to my flawless planning. Also maybe there is a slight chance that Piper got Clarisse to keep Percy as far away from the lake as possible, but that's unlikely. Hazel decided to ambush Frank, and so she snuck up behind him and attacked with her sword. Frank didn't want to accidentally hurt her, so he just turned into a raccoon and ran away!_

 _Frank, Percy, and Jason aren't happy that I am writing this, but I didn't know what else to write. Also, I bet you're happy that I did write it. But you should have seen Clarisse's face when we got the flag! It was the funniest thing I've ever seen! Piper needs to watch her back…_

 _Sorry it took so long to write back, the owl came really exhausted and sick, so we kept him in the Athena cabin for as long as he needed to get better. He did fly from Scotland to New York, after all._

 _We can't wait for to see you again, especially Reyna. She says that she wants you to know that she thinks of you as a little brother now. AWWWWWWWW!_

 _We miss you – and stay out of trouble._

 _\- Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna."_

Nico sighed. "I can't wait to see them." "Me neither, I miss those guys," I said.

"This is nice," I said later on in the walk. "What is?" Nico asked. "This walk," I said. "We should take a walk every morning. It's good for your heart. And if your heart is healthy, you will probably be able to use your powers for longer without passing out." Without hesitation, Nico said, "Deal."

And so, every morning before Nico had to go be with Peeves, we took a walk. It was fun.

Aaaaaand there go by another couple of weeks.

When winter arrived, oh boy. Snow. EVERYWHERE. I wasn't used to so much snow, from all the time I spent in the camp, where the weather is controlled. We don't like it to snow often, it interferes with our war games. Have you ever tried to play capture the flag while wearing snow shoes? I don't recommend it. Also, if the canoe lake even so much as is the slightest bit cold, the naiads will have something to say to Chiron. And it won't be very polite.

Anyway, Christmas was approaching, and a new notice was pinned to the notice board in the Hufflepuff common room.

 ** _Notice!_**

 ** _The first Hogsmeade trip will be held on Christmas day. You must have a permission slip signed by a parent or guardian. Anyone who does not have permission will not be allowed to go on the trip._**

 ** _Hogsmeade trip is for third years and up, ONLY._**

 ** _Headmistress McGonagall._**

Talia had to explain to me the basic concept of this Hogsmeade trip thing. So, obviously I was going with Nico. And I couldn't wait.

Everyone was really upset that the first Hogsmeade trip was when basically everyone goes home for Christmas. I would also be upset.

The day after I saw the notice, was the day everyone went home. Five days before Christmas. That day was a Saturday. I was woken up by Austin. I opened my eyes and found all of my dormitory roommates looming over me.

"Yeeeeeeeesss….?" I asked awkwardly. I sat up and frowned at them, they didn't say anything. Austin cleared his throat. "Umm, today everyone is going home for the holidays, that includes us. We, uhh- we woke you up to say goodbye, we figured it would be less rude to than not to."

I shrugged. "No, it's fine." I grabbed my watch from my night table and looked at it. 9:04 AM. I had 26 minutes to meet Nico for our morning walk. Wich was probably not enough time to pile up 50 layers of wool onto my body. The other option would be to freeze to death. Decisions, decisions.

"You actually woke me up in time to take my morning walk. Thanks, I would have overslept," I admitted. Austin just nodded.

I went into the bathroom to change, when I came back out, they were gone. I walked to meeting point where Nico and I met. What did you think we did at the meeting point? Impale each other with bananas? **(Save yourselves from my terrible jokes. Run while you can! *whispers* I'm sorry.) (that joke wasn't even funny I don't get it what the actual hell is wrong with me!? Btw I'm adding this second A/N while rereading the chapter for mistakes. I'm glad I did.)**

"Hey!" I walked over to Nico, my arms outstretched for a hug. Before I reached him, though, he winced. "Touch me, and you'll find yourself on the other end of my sword," he sharply. I chuckled. "Yeah, right."

Nico didn't react. He leaned closer to me and studied my alien smile. "And single," he added. I gasped obnoxiously, clapping my hand over my mouth. He straightened out, backing away from my face. "Oh, yes. Very, _very_ single, indeed." "You wouldn't!" I cried in mock despair.

Nico sighed. His hot breath made visible steam in the cold winter air. **(If you've never done that and said, "Look, mother! I'm smoking!" than you haven't been raised correctly. Correctly as in, exposed to the very real, and very dangerous habit of smoking. That you could lie about your age online, as long as you don't actually go meet the catfish. And that Justin Bieber is actually a good singer. What a horrible decade to be alive)**

Nico turned around and started walking away. "Let's get this over with," he called to me.

I caught up with him. I ran in front of him and grabbed him by the shoulders, stopping him. "Let. Go." Nico snarled. I examined his face. His skin seemed extra pale today, I could see every scar and blemish on his face that I wouldn't usually be able to see. He had dark bags under his eyes. The red veins that usually hid within the whites of his eyes were now extremely visible. I came to a conclusion.

"What time did you go to bed last night?" I asked him. He eyed me suspiciously. "I went to sleep at, like, ten, or something. When I actually _fell_ asleep is a whole other story, though." I let go of his shoulders. He stretched his arms and yawned. I put my hands in my pockets.

"I take it you fell asleep late," I said, confidently diagnosing Nico with sleep deficiency. "What gave it away, Sherlock?" Nico said sarcastically. "I think you need a hug," I decided. "I think you should stop tempting me with your natural body heat and caring affection when I'm trying to stay mad at you and you're just ruining my perfectly good bad day. So shut the fuck up."

I looked at the ground. "Oh." Nico huffed. He stomped over to me and grabbed me into a very tight hug. I was so surprised it took me a moment to register what was happening and hug him back. "I hate you," he grumbled. "That's nice, death boy."

Immediately after I said that, Nico pulled away from our warm hug and walked off, muttering and grumbling to himself.

Later on the walk, Nico started to act normally again. He admitted that he couldn't fall asleep because he didn't know how he was going to tell Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna about the " _big secret"_ , about _us_. He just lay in bed all night, worrying.

I assured Nico that everything will be fine, and even if it doesn't, he still has free food and a roof over his head, now and when we get back. But that didn't seem to make Nico feel any better.

When we returned from our walk, Nico was already completely back to normal. Normal as in, slightly _less_ angry, upset, sad, depressed, and miserable. Before we re-entered the castle, Nico made sure nobody was around, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. My immediate thought was, _I have been blessed by Aphrodite. What did I do to deserve this, besides be extraordinarily handsome, smart, and adorable?_

We walked into the castle, and before we could even breathe, Ron Weasley rushed up to us all panicky and frantic-y. "I've been looking all over for you two! Come on! Your friends have already arrived!"

Nico tensed. I discreetly put my arm around his shoulder, that seemed to calm him down. Unless he decided to wait on his plan to plot my _unexpectedly tragic_ death.

We quickly followed Ron up to professor McGonagall's office. Immediately as we walked in, our friends, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna ran to us and started bombarding us with questions, like, _how have you been? How is it here?_ and, _who took the cookies from the cookie jar?_ (it was Connor and Travis)

Harry and Hermione were also in the office, by the way.

"Guys, chill!" Nico exclaimed. Everyone backed away from us, revealing only that Hazel and Reyna hadn't left their three-way reunion hug with Nico, and were sticking to him like glue. "Guys… seriously?" Nico growled, suddenly upset. Hazel perked up. "There's the Nico I know and love!"

Finally, Hazel and Reyna let go of Nico. McGonagall got our attention by clearing her throat.

"OK," she said. "I'm very glad you all could make it this Christmas, Nico and Will must be very happy." Nico pulled his hood over his head. "I think the first thing we should get out of the way, though, is the sleeping arrangements. I'm sure you all want to know where you'll be staying." Our friends murmured in agreement.

"Ok, well, I hope it's obvious to you that the girls will stay in the girls' dormitories, while the boys stay at the boys' dormitories." Everyone nodded.

"Ok, er- you all requested to stay in the same house's dormitories as your significant others, that is doable." Jason put his arm around piper, who blushed. (Doable, not to be confused with adorable. This is McGonagall we're talking about)

"Some of you will stay with Will, in the Hufflepuff dormitories, and some of you will stay with Nico, in the Slytherin dormitories."

"Professor McGonagall," Annabeth asked. "I'm curious, can you please tell us about the house qualities?" Percy inched closer to her. "Of course _you_ want to know, wise girl." Annabeth crossed her arms. "Please, Percy. Do make more unnecessary remarks about my overachieving intelligence. I know it's hard for you to always live in my shadow, sharing the same IQ level as a floating piece of kelp seaweed."

Percy pursed his lips.

"remind me why I'm dating you?"

Hermione laughed. "It's like just nobody appreciates the wonder of knowledge anymore, do they, Annabeth?" Annabeth's eyes lit up. "I know! Percy hasn't even picked up a book in ages, even if it was in Greek!"

"Well, Miss Chase," professor McGonagall continued, cutting off her and Hermione's conversation, "in short, the Gryffindors are brave, the Hufflepuffs are loyal, the Ravenclaws are intelligent, and the Slytherins are ambitious." Annabeth nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, about the rooms," McGonagall continued, "I think… hmm… Percy and Annabeth… you can stay with Nico in the Slytherin dormitories."

Nico made a choking sound, like he was choking over the fact that he would share a room with his former crush from like four years ago who was completely aware of it. But only maybe possibly probably most likely almost certainly definitely yes.

"Actually," I interrupted, "I think Percy and Annabeth should stay with me, in the Hufflepuff dormitories." Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

" _I_ think that's a _lovely_ idea, actually," Annabeth said. "Piper, don't you think that's a lovely idea?" She elbowed Piper, who was standing next to her on the right; Percy was next to her on her left. Piper coughed. "Oh, umm, yes. That's a lovely idea. Percy and Annabeth should definitely stay with Will in Hufflepuff, I- I guess? Sure."

I got what Annabeth was doing. Do you?

Professor McGonagall considered this. She smiled. "Well, then, I guess no harm will come of that. Consider yourselves honorary Hufflepuffs."

Percy put his hands in his hips. "Fun fact about me," he said proudly, "My fatal flaw is that I'm too loyal to my friends. And not something lame like Annabeth's, which is having too much pride. So, I bet I'll fit right in with the loyal Hufflepuffs." He flashed Harry a winning smile. "I bet your fatal flaw wouldn't be something as positive as that."

Harry grinned. "And _she's_ the proud one?" Percy grinned. "Yes, yes she is." Annabeth slapped his shoulder. "Now, who does that remind me of? Oh, right! Hermione, of course." Ron laughed. "Be careful of what you say," Hermione scowled, "or I'll leave you to make dinner all by yourself. The muggle way. With no recipe."

"Anyway," McGonagall said, looking tense, "Hazel and Frank, you can also stay with Will." Hazel shifted uncomfortably. "Actually, ma'am," she took Nico's hand and wrapped her own around it, "well, I was hoping to stay with Nico."

Professor McGonagall frowned. "Well, he's my brother," she explained. Professor McGonagall nodded. "Well, then, of course you can stay with him."

"Wait," Ron said, " _You're_ his sister?" Hazel nodded slowly. "But, if you're his sister, then why are you black?" Hazel froze, scowling. "Oh my gosh, Ron!" Hermione chided. "You can't just ask people why they're black!"

 **(I did that for comical relief. PLRZ ERGNERR.) (if you actually review and tell me to stop bulshitting, I'll stop. But for now… haha. Ahaha. AHAHAHA. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- erghghg *cough cough*)**

"And Reyna can also be with Nico," professor McGonagall decided. "And Jason and Piper, with Will."

When everyone was satisfied with where they were sleeping, we got to leave. The nanosecond we left McGonagall's office, Hazel asked, "So what did you want to tell us, Nico?"

Nico stiffened. He opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and opened it again. This time, he almost managed to form a full sentence. I believe it was, "Umm, ehh… I, uhh, have to, um, can't… umm… s- umm… no…?"

"How about we go for another walk?" I suggested. "Then Nico can tell you." Percy became really giddy, and Hazel looked disappointed. But other than that, everyone seemed cool with that idea. Nico gave me a grateful smile. I smiled back, but only slightly, as if to say, ' _you have to tell them at some point_ '.

As we strolled along the castle grounds for the second time that morning, our friends wouldn't stop asking us about our exciting life as American spies in a British place, blending into the unfamiliar magic, and fighting a common enemy that cannot be killed. "To put it lightly" yes that is what we were actually doing there. Spying.

We told them _everything_. Well, not _everything_. But _some_. Yannowmsayn? **(if yactuallyknowmsayn then you can read that word, right there, yannowmsayn?)**

Annabeth was FURIOUS with Nico for suggesting going into the forest, claiming it was okay and dragging me in there, allowing a random "helpless little girl" to come with us, therefore almost getting all of us killed by a Greek monster.

When the time came and all of us ran out of stories to exchange, Hazel brought up that dreaded question again.

This time, Nico had no excuse to hide behind, no other topic to change the conversation to, and no food to stuff his face with a pretend to swallow but actually just stuff his face with more.

So he told them. At least, he tried to. He was still nervous.

He took a deep breath and said, "I… umm, I- I'm, er, I'm… I'm g- gay!"

When he finished saying it, he cleared his throat awkwardly and looked at his shoes. He wiped his watery eyes with his gloved hand. He wasn't crying, but the wind gods chose a bad time to go big or go home, and choose big.

Nico, still looking at the ground, kicked the dirt and sent a small, deformed snowball into no significant direction.

Hazel's lips curled into a large grin. Without warning, she tackled Nico with a bear hug, accidentally knocking him over.

"Ack! Wha- Hazel!" Nico exclaimed. Hazel laughed. She got up and offered Nico her hand. Uneasily, Nico took it, and Hazel pulled him up.

"You had me worried there for a second, Nico!" she giggled. Nico's eyes shifted from face to face. Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Frank, me.

"You guys, you aren't upset, or anything?" he asked anxiously. "Hello!?" Piper cried. "Daughter of Aphrodite! _The_ first ultimate shipper of gay people!"

Nico's eyes watered even more, and not from the wind. "I'm- I'm so relieved." He sobbed silently, burying his face in Hazel's jacket.

"Group hug!" Piper squealed. Everyone gathered around Nico and smushed him with their bodies. I also got really excited and wrapped my arms around everyone who was hugging Nico.

So if you can imagine a small crowd of people with thick jackets huddled closely together, hugging, and an extremely attractive, hot, amazing, and gorgeous blond guy standing on the edge of the crowd, with his arms spread far apart, clinging awkwardly to the other people… yeah, that wasn't Jason.

After a couple of minutes of hugging and reassuring Nico that we still love him, we all wordlessly continued walking like nothing had ever happened.

If you have never felt the level happiness that is a tenth of the level happiness that I felt at that moment, you are still an extremely happy person. I was so happy.

Then, out of the blue, Percy asked Nico, "Soooo… have you met any cute… _Homo sapiens_ lately?" Percy wiggled his eyebrows.

Annabeth made a gagging sound. "Percy, are you kidding me?" Nico nodded. "Yeah, that's a terrible joke."

"Just answer the question, Brownie McFrownieFace." He insisted. Nico scowled. "Don't call me that. Like, _ever_."

Nico sighed. "But, yes. I did meet a cute _guy_."

Everyone's eyes widen in surprise. "OOH! OOH OOH OH! WHO IS IT!? TELL US WHO IT IS!" Piper begged.

"That would be me." I grin and raise my hand. Nico grabs the hood of my jacket and pulls my mouth to his. His lips are cold and chapped. But every time he does that, I still feel like melting.

Everyone kind of cheered a little. Percy cheered too, kind of. " _Yes_!" he exclaimed. "Jason, you owe me five drachmas!"

Nico's face turns red. "Percy, you- YOU BET ON MY RELATIONSHIPS!?" Percy laughed nervously. Annabeth looked appalled.

"Oops, got to go!" Percy ran away at the speed of light right after light had a big meal with chocolate cake for dessert. That's still pretty fast, though.

"Come back here you son of a hellhound!" Nico called after him. Nico glared at Jason. Jason cleared his throat and looked at his watch-less wrist. "I think I left the oven on..."

He also ran away. This time, Nico chased him, while yelling threats. "I'm going to break your glasses!" or, "I'm going to smash your brick!"

I sighed. "Isn't Nico the cutest?" everyone agrees enthusiastically. "Definitely one of a kind"

* * *

 **Hello dear readers!**

 **I am _so_ sorry about never posting frequently anymore.**

 **But don't worry!**

 **I already started writing the next chapter!**

 **It's what some of you might call 'winter break' right now for me, so i have a lot of free time on my hands!**

 **(Because I have no friends)**

 **Well, the voices in my head are telling me that it's time to shut the fuck up, so...**

 **Bye guys!**


	28. Chapter 27 Friends Meet a Friend

**_Chapter Twenty Seven_**

 ** _Nico's POV:_**

My friends and I walked into the Slytherin common room, laughing and talking.

Unfortunately, Will, having been sorted at all, and into a different house, was not allowed inside the common room. So he was not among us.

Percy and Jason, though, were. When I caught up to them, after I found out that they had bet on my relationship with Will, I didn't really have anything to say to them.

So I told them that I forgive them, even though what they did was an appalling thing to do. Even though I forgave them, I still had to resist the urge to pluck Jason's glasses right off his nose and snap them in half.

So we left it at that. We walked back to the others as they walked to us. We all silently agreed to finish up our walk. We entered the castle from a different entrance then the one we came out of, and our friends' oo-ed and aa-ed in fascination at the castle's tall ceilings and marble floors.

Annabeth seriously would not shut up. She kept trying to guess how old the castle was by looking at the type of architecture the castle had, and trying to match it to a specific century, or whatever.

Frank was more than ready to sit already, so we decided to go to the Slytherin common room. When we were by the secret entrance to the common room, everyone was in a really good mood, including me.

Will said goodbye, - except he didn't say it, if you know what I mean - and left to do whatever he does when he's not with me.

When we entered the common room, I realized how empty it felt. There were barely any people around, and it was eerily quiet.

We came over to a circle of sofas and couches, and sat down loudly. If there were still many people there, and they would still be trying to keep the quiet, we would have definitely disturbed them.

I noticed Talia lying on a couch beside us. Her back was propped against a pillow that was held in place between herself and the couch's armrest. Her legs were bent in front of her. She was holding a book against her legs. Reading.

Her face was blank. She was smiling slightly, but somehow, her face was still blank. Emotion hidden behind a lack of emotion. Somehow I could see many emotions on her face at once, and none at all.

"Hey Talia," I said. She didn't react, but yet, she also did. Her smile got smaller, her eyebrows furrowed slightly. Like gears turning inside her head, processing everything, but there is nothing to process, so they stop, but they're still going. Somehow.

I waited for a response, but I didn't get one. So I said again, "Talia...?" Again, she doesn't respond. Her eyes widened, I could see that she had reached the bottom of the page. Slowly, she turned the page. Her hand found the corner of the book, separating a new page from the rest, and turning it over.

The sound of crisp paper moving, fingers grazing old paper. It's oddly satisfying.

From the color of the pages, and the sound they made, I came to the conclusion that this book, the book that Talia was reading, is worn out and old. Years of being read over and over, being loved.

Can books make a person so happy? So happy that they leave reality behind to explore a better place, a place where you can make your own rules? A place where you can't hear annoying boys you met on your way to school say your name?

Do you have a different name when you read a book? Are you even you, if your body is left in reality, but your mind is somewhere else? Someplace better, or someplace worse?

I turned to my friends, they looked puzzled. Only Annabeth was smiling. "Er- guys, I would have liked you to meet Talia, but..." I turned back to look at Talia. "Talia, I'd like you to meet my friends, from America."

Still, she didn't respond. But I got an idea.

"Hey Talia, can you tell me a fun fact?" I asked casually. Slowly, Talia's head turned away from her book, to look at me. Though her gaze still lingered on the words for a moment longer.

Finally looking at me, Talia said, "France had still been using guillotines for execution for another four months after the first Star Wars movie came out in 1977." She paused. "You've heard of Star Wars, right?"

I shrugged." Well, not exactly. But I've seen people wear Star Wars shirts and things like that. I know that it's a big deal."

She nodded. She was almost about to turn back to her book, when I asked again, "Would you like to meet my friends now?"

"Sure, I guess, " She said unenthusiastically. But I could tell she was nervous. Like she would rather spend time with book characters, than real people.

 **(Now who does that sound like, dear reader? You, the reader, and I, the writer, assuming we actually have available friends right now, are spending our time on fanfiction, because who cares about social interaction, pfffffffff)**

"This is Hazel, my sister. Frank, her boyfriend, and my friend. Reyna, she's like my sister, we're very close friends. Percy, don't mind him, he's an idiot. Annabeth, his girlfriend, and again, also my friend. And Jason and Piper, who are also my friends, and also dating."

"You have a lot of friends," she said, almost jealously. I scoffed. "I can guarantee you, at _least_ four people out of these seven didn't trust me, didn't like me, or hated me, when they first met me." I smirked. "Percy."

"Ha!" he shouted. "You were _the_ most annoying ten year old, _ever_. You nagged me so much. I remember wanting to stuff you into a meat flavored sack and throw you to a pack of wolves.

"Descriptive." Talia decided. "Was I really that annoying?" I asked Percy. "We'll never know. I may not have been thinking clearly. You know, I may have been too busy worrying about Annabeth, who had freaking been _kidnapped_ , while you just wouldn't shut up or stop comparing everything to Mythomagic."

Was I an annoying person? Does it just come naturally to me to drive people away? Is that also why I had such a hard time becoming friends with Talia? Am I just a downright terrible person?

Hazel grunted. "Mythomagic? You mean that stupid card game that Nico and Frank played?" "It's not stupid!" Frank and I said together. Hazel rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"You got kidnapped?" Talia asked Annabeth, shocked. Annabeth looked uneasy. "I'd rather not talk about that. How about we talk about something else? For example, what are you reading, Talia? May I please see your book?"

Talia smiled. She picked up a bookmark that was placed beside her and put it into the book. She closed the book and handed it to Annabeth.

"It's in Hebrew, though." Annabeth reached over and took the book from Talia. Annabeth examined the book.

"You're reading _Matilda_?" Annabeth asked cheerfully. "How could you tell?" Talia asked in amazement. Annabeth smiled proudly.

"Well, the illustration on the cover is the same style that Roald Dahl's books often have, which means that this might be a Roald Dahl book. And who else would be sitting on a pile of books, but Matilda?" Annabeth explained casually.

"Very clever." Talia admitted. "Seeing that you have even heard of Roald Dahl, I'd assume that you are a muggle-born, no?"

"Er- uh, yeah, sure. I guess," Annabeth said. Talia nodded and sighed. "Well, I'm bored," she said. "I'm going to read my book now."

She turned back to her book, once again lost between reality and fiction.

"Anyway, on a completely unrelated note," I began, "on Christmas we get to go to that nearby village, Hogsmeade, I think. Are we going?"

"Definitely," Reyna said. "Wouldn't it be nice to experience that? Are you actually thinking about not going, Nico?

I shrugged. "I don't know. Wouldn't it be a little strange?" Reyna sighed. "Probably, but, we're always doing something strange. For example, when you met Percy for the second time, and you acted like you've never met him before. Didn't that feel strange?"

I rolled my eyes. "That's completely different." "Your point?" She asked. "I guess we're going to Hogsmeade, then," I said.

"Yay," Hazel said softly. "This will be really fun, don't you think?" I sighed. "Sure it will."

Line breaker

I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, just wondering how many chicken nuggets I could fit in my mouth, as boys do, when Frank entered the room.

"Hey." He nodded to me. "Hi." He walked up to another bed and sat on it. He crawled up to the pillow and faceplanted into it. Slumping.

"Long day?" I asked. "Just tired," he said. His voice was muffled by the pillow. "If you say so." I rolled over onto my side and stared at him.

He was wearing a plain purple shirt, and jeans. His hair was messy and all over the place. "You look more than just tired," I noted. "Is something wrong?"

"Well," he sat up hesitantly. "I met this girl the other day-" I cut him off. "Not the best way to start a conversation with your girlfriend's brother, Zhang," I pointed out.

"Duly noted." He pursed his lips. "Let me rephrase that. I met this _idiot_ the other day…" He waited for my verdict on how his phrasing was. "Better." I clapped my hands together. "You were saying?"

"Well, I met this girl, and she was so naturally racist, that she didn't even know that she was being racist," he said, irritated. I don't know why, but this made me laugh.

"What are you guys talking about?" I sat up and looked in the direction of where the voice had come from. Jason Grace was standing in the doorway.

He walked over to the bed next to Frank's, - which was the one next to mine, which was the one in the corner of the room – and sat down.

"We were just talking about that girl we met the other day," Frank told Jason. Jason laughed. "Oh, yes. The 'painfully racist' one. I remember."

"What did she say?" I asked curiously. "She asked me _if I'm Chinese_ ," he said. I waited a moment, expecting him to continue, but he didn't.

"Frank," I said slowly. "You _are_ Chinese." He scowled. "You're missing the point. I could just as well have been Korean, or Japanese."

"We were in a Chinese food restaurant!" Jason exclaimed. Frank opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Jason was talking again. "And you were the only Asian guy there! _And_ you were loudly complaining that it wasn't authentic Chinese food!"

I snorted so suddenly it hurt. I started laughing obnoxiously. Frank's face turned bright red. He raised his hands in order to get my attention. "OKOKOK. BUuuUUuuUUUuUUT! But but but!" He insisted. "Then she asked me if my name was, like, Lee, or something! So…" Frank said, a look of victory on his face.

"I bet she asked you if you like rice?" I said sarcastically. Frank gaped at me. "Oh my gods! She did!"

A moment after Jason and I started laughing hysterically, Frank joined us. I wiped a tear from my eye just as another voice came from the direction of the door.

"Jason?" Once again, I looked at the door. There was standing none other than Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque behind her. "Pipes, what are you doing here?" Jason asked her. "And Hazel, you too?" Frank said.

Piper walked over to Jason's bed and sat down beside him, while Hazel walked over to Frank's bed and sat down beside him.

"Apparently, Jason, girls are in fact, allowed in the boys' dorms. But, not the other way around," she told him. "How did you find your way up here?" Frank asked the girls. "I got Talia to show us the way," Piper said.

I looked back at the door yet again. I saw Talia peering from behind it. When she realized that I had spotted her, she sighed and walked out from behind the door.

"I can't believe you got me to waltz into the boys' dormitories like that, Piper," she complained. "I always imagined it would smell like sweaty gym socks up here."

"I wonder how you did it, Piper?" Frank teased. "Oh, shut up, will you?" Piper said. "What if I don't want to?" Piper rolled her eyes.

Talia looked out of one of the windows and sighed. "There is a full moon tonight. You know what that means." Hazel looked puzzled. "We do?" Talia looked at her like she was an idiot. "Werewolves."

"You have got to be kidding me," I said. "Why would I be kidding you?" Talia asked me seriously. "Are there any werewolves here? Are they dangerous?"

Talia hesitated. "I don't think so. But, Teddy's dad was a werewolf. You know, before he got killed in the battle of Hogwarts, with Teddy's mum. She was a metamorphmagus, like Teddy."

I decided not to push her for more information about these things that I have never heard of. Battle? Werewolves? Metamorphmagi?

"Who's Teddy?" Hazel asked. "He's my friend," Talia explained. "He's a second year student." Hazel nodded. "Oh, ok."

Talia looked at a window. She squinted her eyes in an effort to see something through the glass. She walked over to it and turned the handle, but it wouldn't budge. I got up to help her, but she just said, "Don't worry. I got it."

With a powerful tug, she turned the handle and flung the window open. "Ah, there we go. Now… let's see…" I sat back down. "What are you doing?" I asked, as she stuck her head out the window and looked around.

"Wait a moment… Ah! There we go! Three stars. _Motzei Shabbat_ has arrived," she exclaimed happily. "I'm going to write a letter to my mother." She pulled her head away from the window and closed it, making sure to turn the handle upwards to lock it and everything. "Goodbye."

She started walking towards the door, but I asked her again, "What are you doing?" she whirled around. "I'm going to write a letter to my mother. Didn't I say that?" "No, like, what where you doing, just five seconds ago?" I clarified.

Talia smiled. "I was looking for three stars." I was still confused. "Why?" She sighed. "Basically, three stars means that it's tomorrow, which means that it's not Shabbat anymore, which means that I can do _melakha_ again, which is all the things that you're not allowed to do on Shabbat or holidays, like writing." Talia breathed.

I gave her a thumbs up. "Cool." She grinned and left.

Later, after the rest of the girls had left, it was finally time for me to go to sleep. I was still very tired from my sleepless night the night before, so when my head hit my pillow, I was out immediately.

 **Author's note:**

 **Hello fellow demigods, witches and wizards, divergent, shadowhunters, magicians, eiherji, and tributes!**

 **I have a very special announcement to make! The next few chapters will be in the POVs of Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna! Not in that order, though.**

 **The order of the POVs was determined by who would be most fitting to narrate the plot of their respective chapters. I feel like not telling you the order would be meaner of me, so that's what I'm doing.**

 **Here in the Rick Riordan fandom, we love seeing others suffer! It's how we feel validated! So sit back, scream, and cry in agonizing pain while I watch you suffer! Yippee!**

 **Just kidding, I'm not nearly as good at making people suffer as Uncle Rick. I'll have to work on that. I'd probably need a bigger cause for tension than not telling you the order of the POVs.**

 **Maybe I should end a chapter on a giant cliffhanger and then not post for a year! :D**

 **Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

 **Kthanxbye**

 **Also happy new year!**


	29. Chapter 29 Author's Note

**_Author's Note_**

 **Hello, everyone.**

 **I am** ** _so_** **sorry for not posting lately, but I have an excuse!**

 **I've been kind of depressed lately, and I couldn't even get out of bed to go to wherever I needed to be for like, two weeks.**

 **I realized that I didn't want to face life's problems, and that it would be so much easier not to, so I didn't.**

 **I am really very sorry for not posting, I've also been facing a huge case of Writer's Block, and I couldn't get anything to work out for me. I had to scrap the idea that I was going to do for Percy because I had originally wanted him to swim in the lake, but then I realized that it's probably at least a little bit frozen over.**

 **I would get a tiny seedling of an idea, write it, but then nothing else would come. I'm still in the process of writing it, and I will, once I get the time.**

 **But never fear!**

 **While I was lying in bed for two weeks, I got plenty of ideas for new stories. For example, an MCGA story, a Doctor Who and PJO crossover, and lastly, a PJO story.**

 **The PJO story that I had gotten an idea for kept haunting my mind, and I could never think about ideas for Solangelo Magic, because every time I tried to sit down and** ** _think_** **, I would end up thinking about ideas for the new PJO story.**

 **So this is what I'm going to do- I'm going to start writing the new PJO story, and I'm going to** ** _sort of_** **put Solangelo Magic on hold.**

 **Please don't hate me!**

 **I just can't think about anything else until I write it down! When I find the time, I'm going to continue writing SM, and post a chapter when I finish it. It is still my top writing priority!**

 **But, I'm going to start writing the PJO story and continue uploading that until I overcome my Writer's Block.**

 **I'm going to upload the first chapter maybe shortly after this, and I really hope you like it. I recommend you** ** _stay tuned_** **for it, so that you don't miss out.**

 **I'm going to tell you this right now, I know there are people who generally don't enjoy fanfictions where the main character is an Original Character, so I want you to know that the story's main character is an OC.**

 **I really liked Talia, my OC from SM, so what I did was make the main character kind of like her, but also not at all. I won't tell you too much, just in case some of you out there appreciate the element of surprise.**

 **Also, never fear, my fellow Solangelo-Crazy fanpeople! Solangelo is in the story, and not just in the background. They're** ** _there_** **.**

 **Also, again, by the way, the story is in third person. Hope that's okay. :)**

 **So, in conclusion, I'm sorry, but also, your welcome.**

 **\- BrainBat**


End file.
